Péssima Idéia
by nelluca
Summary: Os hormônios de Edward estão à flor da pele a ponto de ele responder o pai e se esconder na casa de Bella, enquanto Carlisle está em casa tentando decidir o que fazer em uma situação totalmente nova pra ele. AVISO – CONTÈM SURRA # NÃO GOSTA NÃO LEIA!
1. Impulso

**A/N - Aqui está o primeiro capítulo de Péssima Idéia, se você não leu "Primeiro Problema em Forks" Talvez você se perca em alguns trechos aqui.**

**AVISO – essa historia é uma "spank fic" e contém castigo físico doméstico e não sexual, se NÃO GOSTA NÃO LEIA.**

**Esses maravilhosos personagens não pertencem a mim e sim a Stephenie Meyer**

"**Péssima Idéia"**

**Capítulo 1**

**Impulso**

**Pov Carlisle**

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! VOLTE AQUI AGORA!"

Esme encolheu os ombros com o barulho que ele fez quebrando a porta ao sair.

Eu podia em pouco tempo alcançar esse menino e arrastá-lo até o meu escritório e ensiná-lo uma lição valiosa sobre respeito se eu não estivesse tão surpreso com a atitude dele.

Ele provavelmente devia estar se achando um adulto agora que estava namorando.

Eu respirei fundo e o vi no topo de um pinheiro sumindo ao longe, eu podia jurar que vi uma pequena hesitação quando ele olhou pra trás, ele sabia que não ficaria assim e que em algum momento ele iria ter que me encarar, e não era a surra que iria levar que o estava assustando, era o fato de ter que me olhar nos olhos depois de ter gritado comigo daquele jeito, e o pior de tudo, virar as costas e me deixar falando sozinho.

Meu breve momento sem reação acabou no instante em que eu processei o que estava havendo.

Edward é, de longe, o mais mimado dos meus filhos, ele sempre acha que pode tudo até que eu lhe mostre o contrário, nenhum filho meu jamais falara comigo daquele jeito, e se ele quisera ser o primeiro eu me certificaria de que ele fosse também o último.

Eu que estava parado na escadaria da sala de estar, catatônico, de repente, como em um passe de mágica, tornei-me um pai realmente bravo, dei as costas a minha esposa que estava a minha frente no degrau de baixo e subi fumando para o meu escritório, minha esposa reconheceu aquele olhar no meu rosto e não perdeu tempo, me seguiu.

"Querido, o que você vai fazer?"

Eu não iria perder tempo respondendo aquela pergunta, que simplesmente sabia aonde nos levaria, e em silencio chegamos ao corredor até que ela resolveu insistir.

"Carlisle fica calmo, vamos conversar."

Eu só atirei a ela um olhar frio, abri aporta do escritório entrei e nem me dei o trabalho de fechá-la, pois eu já estava de saída, eu só precisava pega-lo e lá estava ele, pendurado desde o incidente com os Volture no ano passado.

Eu já tinha me recuperado do fato de Edward ter se apaixonado por uma humana e decidir namorar com ela nessas condições, daí eu fui pego de surpresa com nada mais nada menos que uma tentativa de suicídio por causa dela, eu pensei que a surra histórica que eu dei nele tinha mostrado algum limite em relação a essa paixão, mas pelo visto eu estava errado, os hormônios dessa garoto estavam levando-o ao extremo eu precisava mostrá-lo onde fica a linha, antes que acontecesse um desastre.

"Quer saber Esme? Eu devia ter transformado essa menina assim que Edward começou a gostar dela, teria evitado todo esse transtorno, mas se é assim que ele quer, é assim que vai ser, ele quer o caos? Eu vou mostrar o caos a ele."

Eu disse isso tirando o cinto da disciplina do gancho atrás da porta, Esme quase teve um colapso.

"Que isso Carlisle? Você vai bater nele na casa dela? Você ficou maluco?"

"Maluco está o Edward achando que pode falar comigo como se eu fosse um dos seus coleguinhas de escola ou um dos seus irmãos!"

Eu disse isso no limite da minha paciência rumando pra fora do escritório, eu vi quatro cabeças sumirem rapidamente antes de Esme atravessar na minha frente com as mãos espalmadas no meu peito.

"Espera Carlisle, você não pode bater no menino na frente da namorada dele, você não esta pensando direito."

Eu parei apertando a ponte do nariz entre os dedos, soltando um suspiro pesado

"Bella já é praticamente uma Cullen e só tem 18, é só até a formatura ela logo saberá como as coisas nessa família funcionam, ele precisa entender que não é por causa dela que as coisas vão mudar por aqui, Isabella agora virou desculpa pra tudo, brigar com os irmãos, matar aula, sair de casa, mudar de casa, tentar suicídio, esse rapazinho está perdendo a noção do limite."

Eu vi seu semblante cair quando mencionei a mudança, ela ficou realmente desorientada, quando nos mudamos de Forks pelo Edward e ele ao em vez de tranqüilizá-la com isso, foi pro Brasil sozinho atrás de uma vampira maluca, sozinho e sem autorização nossa, se o segmento dessa aventura não tivesse ido parar na Itália, seria a primeira vez que eu iria ver uma deles apanhar da mãe de verdade.

Ela só dá tapinha ou chinelada pra assustar, mas devido à gravidade da situação do suicídio e tudo mais, não havia duvida de que esse era o meu papel quando ele voltou, mas quando ele estava na America do Sul, toda vez que ele não atendia ao telefone, ela ficava resmungando pela casa que iria curar essa depressão no chinelo, e que viria até Forks buscar Bella e acabar com essa bagunça.

"Não importa o que você diga Carlisle, você não vai bater no meu Bebê fora dessa casa, espere que ele volte, se não por ele então por mim."

Ela estava jogando baixo em dizer isso, ela sabia que eu não negava nada a ela, eu lhe daria a minha própria existência se ela me pedisse, por isso ela não usava isso pra me impedir de punir as crianças, ela sabia muito bem que seu não fosse firme com eles essa casa seria um hospício pior do que já era, ela me implorou dessa forma e pegou o cinto da minha mão.

"Até o crepúsculo Esme, ele tem até o crepúsculo pra passar por aquela porta!"

Ela pulou no meu pescoço com a vitoria, me beijando rosto em agradecimento.

"Ele vai voltar amor, eu sei que vai..."

"Graças a Deus!"

Eu ouvi Alice falando com Jasper. Provavelmente ela o tinha visto apanhado na casa dos Swan antes de Esme me fazer mudar de Idéia, isso era bom, o alivio dela me fez deduzir que ele voltaria antes do crepúsculo .

"Eu digo que essa garota está destruindo com meu irmão e todos ainda duvidam de mim."

Dessa vez foi Rose falando com Emmett, parei pra ouvir a resposta, pois me interessava saber qual era impressão que eles tiveram desse episodio lamentável.

Em - Eu pensei que você tinha passado a gostar da Bella depois dela ir a Itália salva-lo.

Rs - Isso não muda o fato de que depois que ela apareceu, ele só tem feito merda em cima de merda.

Al - Rose! O papai ta ouvindo!

Js - Ele está mesmo encrencado dessa vez, lembra quando agente chegou em Forks que eu rosnei pro papai? Porque a minha bunda ainda lembra, e olha que eu não disse nada desrespeitoso.

Em – O moleque ficou mesmo maluco, virar as costas pro velho? Ele podia transformar a Bella logo... AUuu Rose isso dói!"

Rs – Você sabe que eu não quero isso pra ela e ele também não, ele tem é que entregar logo essa sem sal pro vira-lata, se o rei do melodrama tivesse voltado quando eu liguei ela já tava com o cachorro a muito tempo.

Al- Se eu já não estivesse de castigo por causa do Porsche, você ia ver só, sabe que ela é minha amiga.

Em – Você também é outra maluca, depois da última confusão por causa de carros, você rouba um Porsche e ainda por cima amarelo, e ao em vez de dar graças a Deus do papai não descobrir, aceita um suborno desses do rei do melodrama? É muita vontade de apanhar...

Js – Olha só quem fala, depois daquela surra que você levou por fugir e entrar na reserva eu pensei que você nunca mais chegaria perto de um lobo, ainda mais brigar com o Paul, eu fiquei surpreso do papai ter esperado chegar em casa pra te dar uma surra.

Rs - Nós temos que tentar algo pra acalmar o papai ou ele vai matá-lo.

A conversa deles girava em torno do irmão, e da sua punição, mas eu estava, satisfeito em saber que eles tinha consciência da magnitude do que ele tinha aprontado.

Eu não queria nem saber qual seria o plano deles pra me acalmar, normalmente em se tratando desses cinco, esse era um tiro que sempre saíra pela culatra...

_Continua..._

**A/N - Aqui está, gostou? para que essa historia continue, deixe-me saber, reviews me mantêm escrevendo.**

**PEDIDO DE NELLUCA**

**Senti falta de alguns reviews nos capítulos finais de P.P.F. principalmente no 13, se você os leu e não deixou seu review, eu imploro por sua opinião, pois o final é sempre mais difícil, eu realmente preciso saber se vocês gostaram.**


	2. Encrencado

**A/N – Esse capítulo é uma espécie de flash back pela visão de Edward, saiba porque e como tudo aconteceu.**

**Estou feliz de encontrar novos nomes entre os reviews, sejam bem vindos a página da primeira escritora de "disciplinary spanking fic" do Brasil.**

**Não possuo nenhum direito sobre tais perssonagens, os mesmo são de Stephenie Meyer.**

"**Péssima Idéia"**

**Capítulo 2**

**Encrencado **

**Pov Edward**

"_Ele vai ter que entender que eu não posso simplesmente permitir isso."_

Era o meu único pensamento enquanto subia os degraus pra falar com meu pai, seu cheiro me indicava que ele estava na cozinha, ainda bem que não estava no escritório, ou então eu não teria escapado tão facilmente.

Cheguei à cozinha e ele estava com os olhos grudados na revista de decoração, que minha mãe foliava na sua frente tagarelando sobre reforma do chalé para Bella e eu quando fosse transformada.

Pra mim foi a pior punição do meu pai pela tentativa de suicídio, decidir transformar Bella.

Ainda me lembro exatamente de cada palavra.

"_É a única opção que faz sentido, você escolheu não viver sem ela e isso não me deixa alternativa."_

Se eu soubesse que ainda assim levaria uma surra daquelas, eu não teria jogado a droga do vaso chinês da minha mãe na parede de vidro, depois tive que apanhar por dois motivos, e ainda por cima, sabendo que Charlie ia bater na Bella por causa da moto, mas nada disso se compara a dor do fato de meu pai concordar com a minha família em transformá-la.

Eu rosnei por dentro só de pensar nessa decisão, mas da boca só deixei escapar um pigarro anunciando a minha chegada.

"Isso ainda não está decidido ela ainda não aceitou o meu pedido de casamento, eu não a transformarei se ela não se casar comigo."

"Oh querido...ela vai aceitar Bebê."

Ela falou com uma voz de dengo como se eu fosse um bebê de verdade, e depois endireitou a face para um semblante sério e completou.

"Além do mais, essa é a sua condição para transformá-la, se ela não aceitar, seu pai ira fazê-lo após a formatura e nos não vamos discutir isso novamente."

Mais uma vez o peito construiu um rosnado que não veio até a garganta, eu não era louco de rosnar pra minha mãe, ainda mais na frente do meu pai.

"Pai, eu preciso falar com você."

Eu disse com as sobrancelhas unidas e ele percebeu que o assunto era sério.

"Tudo bem filho vamos ao meu escritório."

Eu não estava certo de queria falar sobre Bella e Jacob no escritório, normalmente esse assunto me fazia perder a noção do perigo.

"Não podemos falar aqui mesmo?"

Perguntei suavizando minha feição.

Minha mãe sabendo que não haveria motivos para meu pai me negar esse pedido, começou a reunir suas amostras de papel de parede, tecidos, tapeçaria, cartelas de cores e revistas que estavam espalhados sobre a mesa, meu pai a interrompeu.

"Não querida, não precisa retirar suas coisas, nós ainda temos muito pra escolher."

Ele disse isso beijando a sua mão, arrancando dela um grande sorriso de satisfação.

Eu vi em seus pensamentos, que ele como qualquer homem, não estava nem um pouco interessado na decoração do chalé, afinal qualquer coisa feita por ela ficaria perfeito, ela era a maior decoradora de todas, sem mencionar o fato de que ele a amava e ela poderia pintar uma parede de roxo com bolinhas coloridas que ele acharia lindo.

Na verdade ele estava demonstrando interesse e companheirismo naquilo que era importante pra ela.

Ele viu meu ceticismo ao ler seus pensamentos, então pensou pra mim sorrindo com o canto da boca.

"_Veja e aprenda Edward, veja e aprenda."_

Ele pôs a mão no meu ombro me fazendo sair da cozinha.

"Vamos descer pra sala de estar meu filho."

Eu respirei fundo, pensei que ele estivesse me levando para o escritório.

Chegamos à sala e ele sentou na poltrona apontando para o sofá à sua esquerda.

"Sente-se filho, sobre o que você quer falar?"

Eu me sentei e respondi nervoso esfregando as mãos, eu não tinha certeza se estava fazendo a melhor opção.

"Pai, eu queria fazer um pedido, na verdade eu queria pedir uma permissão."

Ele olhou pra mim com um olhar de quem estava pronto pra me dar qualquer coisa, meu pai me dava de tudo, ele tinha o prazer de me dar motivos de alegria nessa nossa "vida".

Eu quase aproveitei a oportunidade pra ganhar um piano que eu vi na nossa última viagem a França, e deixei essa historia pra lá, mas se tratava da segurança de Bella e eu não podia fazer isso escondido, se ele descobre depois nem minha mãe poderia me ajudar, na verdade ele me picaria em pedacinhos bem pequenos e entregaria pra ela juntar.

"Filho eu estou esperando."

Sua voz me tirou do meu devaneio

"É... é queee... eu queria autorização pra quebrar o tratado."

Ele arregalou os olhos e antes que eles caíssem do seu rosto, eu completei.

"Bom quebrar não, trapacear na verdade, eu não quero brigar nem nada, eu só quero entrar lá escondido pra vigiar Bella durante uma tal festa de lobos que ouvi nos pensamentos do Vira-lata. Por favoooor, eu juro caçar direitinho por aqui sozinho."

Minha voz era de quem estava implorando, eu até pensei em usar aquele bico infalível, mas essa era uma conversa de homem pra homem.

"Não."

Sua resposta foi simples, curta e sem nenhuma irritação, apenas determinação.

"Como assim? Só não? Deixe-me explicar!"

Eu disse um pouco mais alto do que eu pretendia, enquanto ele mantinha sua postura irritantemente serena.

"Eu já ouvi o bastante Edward e a resposta é não."

Eu me levantei de uma vez, numa postura totalmente rebelde.

"Não é justo! Eu não vou machucar ninguém! Eu só quero ter certeza de que ela estará bem! Como se você não fosse quebrar o tratado mordendo seu pescoço!"

Ele se pôs de pé e sua serenidade mudou para irritação no mesmo instante, eu cheguei a pensar que levaria uma bofetada na cara, igual aqueles pais de novela fazem.

"Senta aí rapazinho! Com quem você pensa que está falando?"

Eu reconhecia a sua autoridade, mas idéia de Bella numa festa de lobos, já tinha tirado o melhor de mim, foi então que fiz a maior merda de toda a minha existência, isso incluindo pedir pros Volture me matarem, eu disse aos berros.

"EU NÃO VOU FICAR SENTADO AQUI ENQUANTO ELA PODE ESTAR CORRENDO PERIGO!"

Ele respirou fundo tentado manter o controle que só ele tinha.

"Estou avisando, se qualquer um de vocês cinco puser os pés no território Quileute outra vez, eu vou fazer a surra que eu dei no Emmett por brigar com o Paul, parecer um passeio no parque."

Depois disso, como se merda não estivesse grande o suficiente, em algum lugar entre as palavras, Quileute e surra, eu dei as costa pra ele e comecei a andar em direção a porta.

"E volte aqui que eu estou falando com você!"

Eu passei pela minha mãe assustada, queria parar, mas meus hormônios adolescentes me fizeram quebrar a porta com uma batida ao em vez disso, o grito que ele deu foi de tremer as pernas.

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! VOLTE AQUI AGORA!"

Eu sabia que estava ferrado, de jeito nenhum eu iria encará-lo naquela hora, mas eu também não podia ficar ali parado ao alcance dele, então me atirei floresta adentro pelos pinheiros.

No topo de um deles, minha consciência pesou mais do que o medo, eu olhei pra trás ao considerar a hipótese de voltar e me desculpar, eu podia jurar que os vira na escada olhando pra mim, minha mãe parecia estar no degrau abaixo do dele, e ao vê-la me lembrei que ela mesma desenhou e mandou fazer a porta que eu fizera em pedaços ao sair, eu podia estar mais _fudido_? Não mesmo.

Eu desci do pinheiro e corri o mais rápido possível pra longe do meu pai e pra perto da minha Bella.

Continua...

**A/N - Sei que foi um capítulo pequeno, mas foi só pra aquecer, chegou o final de semana e eu prometo mais dois até segunda, deixe seu review eles me animam a escrever mais, estou sentindo falta de alguns fãs fieis de P.P.F. **


	3. Cada vez pior

**A/N: mil perdões por não postar no fim de semana, foi meu aniversário eu já tinha decidido passar sozinha no meu quarto afogando minha nostalgia no fanfiction, mas minha familia me preparou uma surpresa com bolo e tudo, e meus planos foram por água abaixo, aqui está o terceiro Capítulo divirtam-se**

**Pra quem leu Eclipse, essa fic está situada no intervalo entre os capitulo 3 e 4 do livro**

**Personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer**

Péssima idéia

capítulo três

Cada vez pior

POV Edward

Eu corria desesperadamente para minha Bella.

A única coisa que pensei foi que o meu pai _jamais_ bateria em seus filhos em plúblico,

O pensamento que deveria me acalmar, me deixou ainda mais nervoso.

Uma cruel epifania, ao me utilizar da expressão _jamais, _eu me lembrei de que nenhum dos filhos de Carlisle Cullen _jamais _o desrespeitara daquela maneira, já fomos rebeldes já fugimos e fomos desobedientes, mas gritar com ele e deixa-lo falando sozinho, definitivamente estabeleceria um novo padrão, eu estava apavorado.

Eu esperava que Bella ainda tivesse que ficar nos Newton por um tempo, não que isso impediria meu pai de me buscar, mas com certeza o impediria de demostrar suas abilidades vampirescas.

Meu coração gelado quase batia tamanha era minha ansiedade, correndo por entre as árvores, olhando de tempos em tempos pra trás como se ele fosse aparecer do nada de repente e me agarrar pela gola da camisa.

Pesei que seria impossível pra mim ficar mais gelado, mas pelo visto eu estava completamente equivocado, meu estomago parecia mais um pote de borboletas feitas de gelo, meus joelhos criavam vida própria à medida em que eu me afastava de me perguntava.

"Quantas vezes eu ainda tenho que passar por isso?"

Adolescentes fazem suas merdas de vez em quando, são punidos por isso, depois crescem e amadurecem, até que suas palmadas surras e castigos virem uma lembrança engraçada do passado.

"Meu passado nunca chegará? E quando chegaria o futuro em que eu finalmente deixaria de ser um adolescente fazendo merda e sendo punido pelos pais?"

Eu achava que um dia quando eu encontrasse uma mulher eu finalmente me tornaria um homem, e pararia de fazer essas coisas que fazem os meus pais colocarem o meu traseiro à premio, ao em vez disso meus hormônios estavam me levando a fazer burradas ainda maiores, eu sabia que meus irmão tem seus companheiros e ainda assim são punidos, mas eu achava que eu fosse diferente deles e que ter uma esposa me faria amadurecer, não me parece justo ser congelado na adolescência eu passaria por essa merda de ser castigado pra sempre, então uma palmada nunca seria engraçado pra mim.

Que diabos eu estava pensando? Porque eu não parei e pedi desculpas pelos gritos, e iria entender minha explosão de hormônios e me perdoar, e tudo que eu iria ganhar seria uma palestra sobre controlar a mim mesmo e quem sabe uma ameça de uma palmada pra o caso de voltar acontecer, mas ao em vez disso eu me ferrei mais do que qualquer Cullen já estivera ferrado antes.

Caramba nem a Rosalie com aquele temperamento horrível dela foi capaz de gritar com ele.

Eu parei na beira da floresta antes de por os pés no asfalto molhado e me sentei no chão forrado de folhas, abracei os joelhos escondendo o rosto entre eles e comecei a chorar.

Por um instante eu pensei entre lágrimas, que permanecer ali até que ele me alcançasse seria o melhor de todas as opções, talvez ao me encontrar em um estado tão vulnerável ele viria ao meu conforto e me daria mais uma chance de me desculpar ao ver o meu arrependimento.

Era pouco provável mas naquela altura do campeonato qualquer tentativa de tentar convencê-lo estava valendo.

O descontrole do meu choro foi se dissipando, e parte do meu nervosismo começou a ser amenizado, a parte em relação a Jacob e Bella, porque a parte do medo da correção do meu pai ainda fazia borboletas em meu estômago e minha espinha congelar.

O tempo passou, eu percebi que se ele tivesse resolvido vir atrás de mim já teria me alcançado então comecei a considerar duas opções:

Ir pra casa e encarar um pai bravo, com um cinto na mão provávelmente, ou ir pegar Bella na saída dos Newton e levá-la pra casa dela e esperar a poeira baixar, já que ele não viera atrás de mim ainda deveria estar esperando eu voltar pra acertar as contas.

"Defintivamente a segunda opcão!"

Eu olhei mais uma vez pra trás e disse a mim mesmo já correndo pra o centro de Forks.

Quando cheguei, a avistei de longe saindo da loja, não tinha me dado conta de quanto tempo já tinha passado, não demoraria muito até eu ter que voltar pra casa e encarar a música, o crepúsculo começaria em mais ou menos umas três horas, como esse era o marco do inicio do nosso dia, eu temia o que meu pai aproveitasse pra me buscar, quando escurecesse, fiquei com vergonha de mim mesmo quando desejei que houvesse uma emergência no hospital chamando Dr. Cullen.

"_Bella você __ainda__ vai ser minha..._"

A voz irritantemente inconfundível de Mike me tirou do meu devaneio, era tudo que eu precisava, mais um cara dando em cima da minha namorada.

Meu peito construiu um rosnado, que dessa vez soutou um rugido assustador, o idiota deu um pulo de medo, e minha doce Bella um sorriso de satisfação ela sabia que era eu escondido.

Poderia acabar com aquele verme com um simples empurrão se ele não fosse parar direto no hospital em que meu pai trabalha.

"_Aquele cara metido poderia ter quem quisesse e foi ficar logo com a minha garota." _

Ele disse isso se recompondo do susto e vendo-me aproximar deles, seus pensamentos eram frenéticos.

"_Eu preciso de um motivo pra tocar nela, mas o que?"_

Tive vontade de usar minha velocidade de vampiro pra chegar logo até ela e impedi-lo de se quer encostar lhe um dedo, e ainda por cima dar-lhe um belo susto, já que ninguém acreditaria nele mesmo, mais isso o faria passar por louco e seria mais uma chance de ir parar no hospital.

Caramba a imagem do meu pai segurando um cinto estava presente em qualquer que fossem meus pensamentos hoje.

"_E se ela tropeçasse? Eu além de segura-la em meus braços ainda me tornaria seu herói!"_

O último pensamento daquele palhaço foi o suficiente.

Eu o vi se aproximando dela e se posicionado pra jogar uma pequena bola de tênis pra que ela tropeçasse e caísse direto em seus braços.

Meus instintos de proteção e meu ciume foram mais fortes que o meu medo do meu pai, normalmente eu lhe tenho muito respeito, mas medo de apanhar todo filho que apanha tem.

E falando sério, eu já ia apanhar mesmo.

Eu apareci do nada e agarrei a bolinha que ele escondia na mão direita, e agarrei um punhado de sua camisa e o ergui fazendo seus pés saírem do chão.

"FICA LONGE DELA!"

Se ele estivesse com a bexiga cheia teria molhado as calças.

"Me solta! Você está louco?"

mostrei a bolinha na minha mão encostando no seu nariz, minha voz era baixa e perigosa.

"Da próxima vez que você se quer _pensar_ em derrubá-la, você estará muito fudido."

Sua cara era patética, e pra quem esperava ser o herói de Bella, a teve como uma heroína.

"Edward solta ele, as pessoas vão ver..."

Ela disse mais em um tom de quem queria me ajudar do que a ele.

Tudo teria sido perfeito, ele jamais sairia por aí espalhando que ele foi erguido pela camisa, pelo filhinho de papai rico, ainda mais ele que era um dos esportistas da escola, mais aquele nem de longe era o meu dia, quando eu o soltei no chão ele sofreu uma torção no tornozelo.

Em momentos como aquele é que eu sempre achava uma droga que em Forks, só existisse um hospital, tudo que meus irmãos e eu aprontávamos, meu pai era sempre o primeiro a saber.

Eu não sabia o que fazer, punha o garoto no caminhão e levava pro hospital ou levava pra dentro da loja, o que eu diria aos seus pais?

Seus pensamentos estavam incoerrentes.

"_Droga como dói... eu não vou chorar na frente dela, ...de onde o Cullen surgiu?...eu vou perder o treino de hoje...será que ela está preocupada comigo?...eu não sabia que ele era tão forte...será que quebrou?...como ele deduziu o que eu faria com a bola?...eu quero a minha mãe...quando eu chegar no hospital vou contar para o pai dele...caralho como tá doendo...será que ela está me achando um bebê...o Cullen me paga..."_

"Eu peguei ele no colo como se pega uma criança.

Quer que eu te leve pra o hospital, ou pra dentro pra mamãe trocar suas fraldas?"

Eu sabia que era golpe baixo, mas eu detestava quando meus irmãos ficavam me chamando de bebê, e isso sempre me impediu de dedura-los para os meus pais quando eles aprontavam comigo, e pensei que, se ele não conta pra mãe dele, ela não liga para o meu pai, se eu o levo direto ao hospital eu posso entregá-lo a qualquer médico de plantão e convencer a todos que não precisam chamar meu pai para o meu 'amigo'.

O plano funcionou, nós levamos para o hospital, e deu mais trabalho do que eu imaginava convence-los de que meu pai não se faria necessário, mas antes que saíssemos do hospital, modelo de comercial pra gel de cabelo perguntou à recepcionista se poderia falar com o doutor Cullen sobre as despesas.

"Não precisa, eu pago!"

Eu disse rápido demais, tirando dinheiro do bolço, o infeliz esperou que eu assinasse a linha no final da conta, me deu um sorriso diabólico e falou olhando de volta para ela.

"Agradeça ao Dr. Cullen pela generosidade de seu filho por mim."

Ela fez uma cara de admiração.

"Oh... quanta generosidade, eu agradeço sim."

Seus pensamentos diziam.

"_Tão sex, tão educado, tão generoso e ainda por cima filho do chefe..."_

"Não precisa, não foi nada, não incomode o meu pai com isso."

Ele percebeu meu nervosismo e aproveitou que estávamos em publico pra provocar, eu via nos seus pesamentos

"_Quem é o bebê agora? O Cullen tá com medinho do papai?"_

"O que é isso Edward não seja tão modesto, eu faço questão de agradecer, tenho certeza que não será incomodo algum para o Dr. Cullen saber que seu filho é tão generoso, eu repito faço questão, anote aí moça Mike Newton agradece a generosidade de seu filho Edward, não esqueça de frisar o nome dele, pois o Dr. E senhora Cullen tem mais filhos do que Brad Pitt e Angelina Jolie, e não se esqueça de citar meu nome também, não sei se ele se lembra de todos os amigos de seus filhos.

Ele riu sozinho de sua própria piada.

Eu cheguei a desconfiar que ele sabia que os filhos dos Cullen apanham em casa.

Isso ia ser um massacre duplo, meu pai ia me trucidar essa noite e amanhã quando viesse para o hospital daria de cara com a porra do recado.

Paguei um taxi pra leva-lo pra casa e antes de entrar na caminhonete da Bella, eu vi Rosalie e Emmett me chamando.

Continua...

**A/P: esperam que estejam gostando, deixe-me saber incentive essa fic com seu review. O próximo capítulo será pelo POV de Carlisle. **

**OBS: Não quero ser rude, mas existe uma razão pra que as spank fics tenham alerta desde o início, se NÃO GOSTA NÃO LEIA, estas história são apenas divertimento daqueles que gostam, eles são uma família de vampiros e em minhas fics agirão como família, desde o meu profile até meus recados e histórias, tenho deixado claro os métodos Cullen de disciplina, e porque eles aceitam, se minhas história o incomodam, o fanfiction net tem pra todos os gostos, encontre o seu e divirta-se.**

**Não me sinto a vontade em escreve-los como humanos, não significa que eu despreze a idéia, só não acho conexão com a minha criatividade para faze-lo. Desculpe-me **


	4. Compaixão

**A/N: Fim de semana de novo, mais um feriado prolongado, isso significa mais tempo pra postar, obrigada pela paciência e pelos reviews que mantém escrevendo.**

"**Péssima Idéia"**

**capítulo 4**

**Compaixão**

**POV Carlisle**

As engrenagens do relógio uniam-se ao tic-tac num barulho insuportável, tentar imaginar o que meu filho fazia naquele momento,onde estava, por que estava fazendo tudo aquilo, ele estava me deixando louco, toda aquela espera simplesmente era insuportável.

Mas devo confessar que, embora mais ninguém na casa soubesse ou ao menos desconfiasse, quanto mais o tempo passava menos eu tinha vontade de pegar Edward de cinto, se meus filhos soubessem que, em mais de cem anos de paternidade, a estratégia de fugir estava funcionando, eu criariam uma eterno caos aqui, com cinco adolescentes aprontando uma atrás da outra e fugindo da punição, e muito em breve seriam seis deles.

Não se tratava da estratégia de fugir pra esperar a poeira abaixar, nem daquela velha idéia de sumir pra que os pais fiquem tão felizes quando acharem o filho que esqueçam de bater nele, até mesmo porque eles já testaram essas teorias e sabiam o quão falhas elas eram, dessa vez havia algo diferente em seus olhos, ele saiu da minha presença tão transtornado, ele não estava fugindo de umas boas palmadas, ele estava dando as costas a uma ordem dada, além do mais se ele estivesse realmente fugindo eu não saberia onde ele estaria.

Eu só sabia de uma coisa, conhecendo Edward como eu conhecia ele devia estar muito arrependido de falar comigo daquele jeito, e com certeza não estava no controle de si mesmo.

Edward sempre foi tão sensível, dramático e protetor com sua família, era de se esperar que quando conseguisse uma companheira seria tão super protetor com ela quanto com a mãe e as irmãs, e mais ainda, pois ele sabia que elas tem a mim e aos seus companheiros.

Essa reflexão me trouxe à mente, a expressão que nunca pensei utilizar com meus filhos, _'Meu Bebê está crescendo'._

Eu pensei naquilo com cuidado, ele nunca teve mesmo a obrigação de cuidar de ninguém, sempre zelou por sua família por puro amor e nunca como dever, obrigação, na verdade ele sempre foi cuidado como um caçula, foi meu primeiro filho, nunca teve zelar por minha segurança e controle, e sim o contrário, depois substituiu o neném de Esme, quando Rose chegou ela era mais velha e tão forte que ele só teve tempo de sentir ciúmes dela até Emmett vir, quando isso aconteceu, Emmett foi, ao em vez de um irmão mais novo, um legítimo irmão mais velho, Jasper também é mais forte mais velho do que ele, e cuida da proteção de Alice até mais do que deveria.

Eu tinha que entender a proporção disso, se ele já tinha um desnecessário hábito de proteger aqueles que amava, era só fazer as contas.

Adicionar a obrigação de ela ser sua companheira e sua responsabilidade.

Subtrair a experiência que ele não tinha.

Dividir o seu auto controle por: ser filho, vampiro, companheiro e rival.

Depois pegar o resultado de toda essa dificuldade e multiplicar pelo fato bizarro de Bella ser humana.

Mais do que uma surra, meu filho estava precisando de uma boa conversa, de orientação, dessa vez eu realmente estava considerando somente conversar com Edward, dar a ele a chance explicar que tipo de transformação o estava levando a achar que podia agir assim comigo, na verdade, diria um psicólogo, que era só um adolescente testando os limites, mas tinha que haver mais, eu já mostrara a seus irmão e a ele que desrespeitar os pais nessa família é inadmissível.

O que eu faria numa situação assim? Eu não podia esperar que umas boas palmadas resolvesse o problema, mas também não podia deixar um episódio de tremendo desrespeito passar e branco.

Edward precisava entender o limite entre a proteção de Bella e o respeito a mim e a sua mãe, eu não poderia fazer vista grossa com isso, mas na verdade eu ainda não tinha falado com ele sobre aquilo, normalmente antes de bater nos meus filhos eu converso com ele e deixo um aviso.

É lógico que Edward sabia que não podia me desrespeitar, mas eu tinha a sensação de que ele sente que o fato de Bella ser humana, abria algumas exceções.

Eu não podia culpá-lo por isso, eu permiti, só pra começar, que ele namorasse uma humana, e depois permiti: que seus irmãos assassinassem James mesmo não sendo uma prática comum na nossa família; mudarmos com apenas 2 anos em uma cidade; recebermos uma humana na nossa casa, Jasper e Rosalie tiveram que lidar com a presença dela, cada um a sua própria maneira, contrariando a minha ordem restrita de que o nosso lar devia ser um local agradável pra cada membro dessa família; também não fui atrás dele quando o descobri no Brasil, mesmo tendo saído sem permissão, deixei que voltasse por si só...

Eu já estava acreditando piamente que eu era o grande responsável pela falta de limites dele mais cedo, por ter aberto tantas exceções, inconscientemente eu enviei o sinal, de que _em se tratando de Bella, tudo pode._

Eu tinha que dar um jeito nessa bagunça da forma mais racional possível, o danadinho estava pisando em gelo fino, mas estava quase escapando de uma surra histórica pra servir de exemplo.

Servir de exemplo, ainda era o grande fator que pesava como chumbo do outro lado dessa balança de compreensão, os seus irmãos já estavam certos de que ele ia apanhar, e muito, e embora eles não estivessem felizes com isso, estavam cientes, ao contrário de Edward, de onde se encontrava o limite que ele ultrapassara.

Como ceder ao desejo deles de livrar o irmão caçula sem mover a linha tão bem trassada do respeito nessa casa? Essa linha fora trassada às custas do traseiro de cada um deles, exceto de Alice que sempre sabe quando está chegando ao limite antes de atingi-lo.

Não somente dos traseiros deles, mas de muita angustia de Esme e minha, eu não era muito de bater, mais era palmada mesmo, eu tenho orgulho de dizer que posso contar nos dedos as vezes que tirei o cinto pra um dos meus filhos.

TOC-TOC

Ouvi a porta do escritório, e pelo aroma suave que exalava era a Bonequinha, que não devia estar aqui diga-se de passagem, ela estava de castigo em seu quarto.

Eu ouvira ela e irmão comentando sobre o roubo de um carro na Itália, eu lhe dera umas palmadinhas e a colocara de castigo durante toda aquela semana do quarto para escola e da escola para o quarto, mas como ela me tem enrolado no seu dedo mindinho, eu permiti que ela ficasse com o presente de Edward, ele me garantira que não era um suborno, e que já prometera a ela no natal, eu fingi que acreditei, embora o natal estivesse distante, ela já vinha pedindo um Porsche Amarelo a algum tempo e só não tinha ganhado ainda porque eu disse que deveria diminuir a fatura de seus cartões para merece-lo.

Inclusive esse tinha sido o motivo da palmada, como eu sabia do seu fascínio pelo Porsche amarelo, eu soube que se aproveitara da necessidade em Volterra pra uma travessura, afinal de contas, quem em sã consciência, rouba um carro chamativo daqueles para uma missão secreta?

Eu não me irritei por ouvi-la fora do quarto, eu sabia sobre o que se tratava, ela estava procurando a punição do irmão, e percebera que eu estava indeciso, eu não podia culpá-la por querer dialogar sobre isso.

"Entre minha bonequinha! O papai está aqui"

Ela sabia que eu estava, era só um hábito humano meu falar como se tudo fosse normal.

"Papai, eu posso falar com você, sobre Edward?"

Ela pediu com um olhar preocupado.

"Sim querida sente-se comigo."

Eu tentei manter minha voz tranqüila e pacífica, ela parecia assustada, eu apontei para o sofá enquanto dava a volta na mesa pra me juntar a ela.

Estava vestida e maquiada como sempre, como se estivesse preste a sair de casa, e eu tentei quebrar o gelo com uma piadinha pra ajuda-la a descontrair.

"Há uma festa rolando no seu quarto ou você está pretendendo fugir também?"

"Não senhor! Eu só gosto de estar sempre bonita."

Ela explicou tensa e eu percebi que minha tentativa fora falha, e também que o assunto era sério.

"O que a está preocupando meu docinho?"

Eu perguntei com um dedo em seu queixo erguendo seu rosto pra que seus olhos se encontrasse com os meus.

"Papai, eu sei que você não quer bater nele."

Essa foi a minha vez de ficar tenso.

"Eu nunca quero bater em nenhum de vocês, mas preciso faze-lo quando necessário, só porque estou confuso não significa que ele sairá impune dessa situação."

"Eu sei, na verdade era sobre isso que eu queria falar..."

Sua voz foi desaparecendo eu tive que incentivá-la a continuar.

"Você quer falar sobre algo que você viu?"

Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente e depois respirou fundo tomando coragem pra falar.

"Papai, eu vi você receber uma ligação do hospital, houve um acidente grave perto daqui e os médicos não serão suficientes, e antes de sair a recepcionista vai querer falar com você, eu não quero dizer o que é, mas sim fazer um pedido, sei que vai querer buscá-lo na casa de Bella, não faça nada nada com ele lá, por favor,

eu não quero que ela se assuste, por favor, deixe ele explicar, é tudo que eu peço."

A declaração de Alice me fez tremer, o que a recepcionista do hospital teria pra me dizer sobre o meu filho?

"O que está acontecendo Alice, qual é a ligação entre Edward e o Hospital?"

Antes que ela pudesse responder seus olhos arregalaram e ficaram distantes, ela estava tendo outra visão.

Eu queria esperar pra saber o que era mas a voz de Esme subiu as escadas com urgência, devia ser isso que Alice estava vendo.

"Carlisle querido, ligação do diretor de Forks High!"

Eu pedi que Alice esperasse por mim um instante e atendi o próprio diretor sem intermediários, me pedindo para Esme e eu irmos ao colégio pra que pudéssemos falar pessoalmente, eu olhei para Alice e podia jurar que ela sabia de algo que queria que eu soubesse, eu não iria insistir, mandei-a de volta pra o seu quarto e ordenei que não saísse mais de lá.

"EMMETT MAcCARTY CULLEN, FAÇA-ME O FAVOR AQUI!"

Antes que eu chegasse a dez na minha cabeça ele já estava na porta do escritório.

"Sim Papi!"

"Não me venha com essa de Papi, porque o diretor de Forks High quer falar conosco?"

"Eu não sei, papai, essa doeu, sabia que você tem mais quatro filhos que estudam lá?"

Ele disse num tom zombeteiro com a mão no coração fazendo uma careta engraçada fingindo dor.

Pela sua ausência de nervosismo percebi que ele não era o culpado, para minha surpresa, mesmo assim resolvi me certificar.

"Se você tiver aprontado alguma é melhor que eu saiba por você, estou saindo agora com sua mãe e essa é sua única chance."

Avisei em um tom tão sério que varreu o sorriso do seu rosto, ele permaneceu em silêncio e eu saí da sua presença chamando minha esposa.

"Esme querida, vamos! Alice disse que receberei uma ligação de urgência do hospital não podemos perder tempo..."

"Se for sobre o sumiço do papel higiênico eu não tive nada a ver com isso."

A voz do Emmett soou atrás de nós quando descemos as escadas, Esme sorriu balançando a cabeça.

"Amor... e quanto ao Edward?"

Ela perguntou e a tristeza estava de volta ao seu rosto quando entramos na Mercedes.

"Eu decidi ter uma boa conversa com ele."

Ela gemeu em desgosto e eu ri.

"Não esse tipo de conversa Esme, dessa vez eu vou tentar usar somente palavras, mas não garanto que conseguirei se ele não mudar sua atitude."

Eu já estava avisando-a, pra o caso das coisas saírem do controle, eu não faltar com a minha palavra, que sempre fora respeitada nessa família por nunca falhar, ela já ia dizer algo quando eu a interrompi.

"Espere um instante querida, faça silêncio."

Eu franzi o cenho e inclinei os ouvidos tentado discernir uma leve discursão vinda do quarto de Alice.

Al- Não Emmett, tenho certeza de que não é sobre o Papel higiênico da escola, temos que avisá-lo, mas ele deixou o celular aqui.

Em- O Jasper poderia fazer isso.

Al- Não, não pode!

Js- Não posso? Por que não posso?

Al- o acidente deve estar preste a acontecer a qualquer minuto e é no caminho pra Forks, haverá sangue o suficiente pra fazer qualquer um de nós perder todos esses anos de auto controle, é muito perigoso pra você.

Rs- Então nenhum de de nós pode ir.

Al- Se alguém decidir ir, eu posso ver o que vai acontecer, eu decidi pedir ao Jazz, e como ele nunca me nega nada, eu vi o resultado catastrófico.

Em- Eu posso ir.

Rs- E então Alice, o que vê?

Al- Oh. Ou, vejo Emmett na floresta perto da beira da estrada levando uma surra de vara do papai.

Em- Você disse que não tinha nada a haver com o papel!

Al- Não entendo, não é sobre isso, só o vejo dizendo que o avisou.

Rs- Espere um instante, eu vou com Em, e agora o que vê?

Al- Funcinou, vejo vocês falando com Edward na frente do hospital.

Em e Js - Como assim?

Rs- Dãaaa... vinte anos sem sair de casa sozinho, lembram?

Em, Js e Al- Ahmm...

Rs- Faço isso pelo Emmett, dessa vez o fedelho está merecendo uma bela surra por falar daquele jeito com o papai.

Js- Ah Rose, não precisa desfarsar, eu sinto que toda vez que seu irmãozinho Bebê vai apanhar, você é quem mais sofre.

Rs- Cala essa boca Jazz, ou você vai ver o que é sofrimento quando eu te fincar os meus dentes.

Js- Não precisa, já vi o que era sofrimento mais cedo, quando papai pegou o cinto da disciplina pra ir atrás dele kkkkk

Em- E a cara de alívio dela quando a mamãe o parou? Kkkkk

Rs- Eu vou matar vocês!

Al- PAREM! Não temos tempo pra isso! Edward já está no hospital, o diretor já está a espera dos nossos pais e o acidente está prestes acontecer, não temos muito tempo, seria melhor vocês cruzarem a estrada antes do acidente e esperarem o resgate pra voltar.

Em- Não há chance de paramos o acidente?

Rs- Há crianças nele?

Al- Não podemos impedi-lo, os três motoristas idiotas estão bêbados e os passageiros nos veriam se segurássemos os veículos, lembra da Bella? Mas não se preocupem só há uma criança e o papai irá salvá-la.

Js- É melhor vocês irem logo...

Rs- Ele vai ficar me devendo essa...

Esme e eu nos entreolhamos, a resposta às duas grandes perguntas não vieram, qual era a ligação de Edward com o hospital? E o que o diretor do colégio queria conosco?

Dei a partida no carro e saímos, logo iriamos descobrir o que essas crianças estavam tentando encobrir...

_CONTINUA..._

**A/N: Não me odeiem por favor, o próximo não vai demorar, vocês logo saberão o que está havendo, próximo é sobre o POV de Esme.**

**Review por favor, por favor, por favooooor.**


	5. O limite

**A/N: Tomei a liberdade de incluir os mais velhos ainda no colégio, inspirada nos filmes, pois nos livros, a partir do Lua Nova, Jasper Rosalie e Emmett já estão formados no segundo grau, mas nos filmes **

**Lua Nova e Eclipse percebe-se claramente a presença de Jasper.**

"**Péssima Idéia"**

**Capítulo 5**

**O limite **

**POV Esme**

Avistamos o estacionamento do colégio dos meninos e eu não podia evitar de me preocupar com o que quer que fosse que estivesse havendo, eu não podia nem começar a imaginar do que Emmett poderia ser capaz de fazer, eu sei que não devia julgá-lo sem saber, mas eu nem conseguia mais enumerar a quantidade de vezes que fomos chamados nos colégios por causa dele, mesmo quando por causa dos outros quase sempre ele estava envolvido, já era o costume, mas o que me preocupava era o fato de o diretor ligar pessoalmente, chamar nós dois e não adiantar o assunto por telefone.

Normalmente ele me chamava para os casos de menos repercussão, pois sabia que Carlisle, por ser médico, estava sempre ocupado, mas quando ele era chamado, o culpado podia preparar o traseiro e eu o coração, porque era coisa séria e nessa situação a era palmada certa.

Emmett jurara que não fora ele, Alice já estava de castigo, provavelmente não aprontaria nada, Jasper e Rosalie só tiveram problemas no colégio poucas vezes, isso me fazia tremer só de pensar que fosse por Edward que estávamos sendo chamados, da última vez que fomos chamados foi quando ele matou 2 meses de aula escondido, ele apanhou tando que eu fiquei com dó, mas também ficou sem aprontar nada até o dia em que voltamos pra Forks.

Depois que nos mudamos pra cá, esses meninos parecem ter enlouquecido, Rosalie ficou mais rude do que nunca por causa de Bella, Alice está mais hiperativa do que nunca, Jasper chegou a atacar depois de tanto tempo, Emmett continua sendo ele mesmo, o que já era mais que o suficiente, e Edward...Edward não sei nem por onde começar, em segredo eu admitia que Bella afetara nossa família de forma significante.

Eu sempre serei grata por ela existir e tirar meu Bebê dessa solidão que sempre me machucara tanto, mas o pai dele tinha razão e dizer que Edward precisava ver que, ela devia fazer parte da família e parar com todo esse estardalhaço, talvez não fosse uma má idéia ela saber como é que a banda toca lá em casa, antes de ser transformada.

Não que eu concorde com o rompante dele de querer dar uma surra de cinto nele na casa dela, mas uma boa bronca faria Edward por o pé no freio com essa loucura de querer virar tudo do avesso por causa de Bella, os Volture nem saberiam dela se não fosse a última que ele aprontou, a Victória sabe se lá por onde anda planejando matar nossa garota.

Se ela quer tanto se tornar uma de nós ele bem podia acabar com essa birra, Carlisle ficara do lado dele, porque é um assunto delicado pra se mesmo, transformar alguém com a vida toda pela frente.

Mas Edward realmente passara dos limites chamando a atenção dos Volture, me dói só de lembrar da surra que levou quando chegou casa depois de deixar Bella em casa no dia da votação.

Apesar de eu mesma estar preparando umas boas chineladas pra ele quando voltasse do Brasil, tive que me contentar com uma bronca no aeroporto, Carlisle já tinha me preparado quando saímos de casa pra buscá-lo, depois da surra que ele deu na Rose.

Eu só queria meu filho de volta, Edward estava numa explosão de hormônios enlouquecendo a todos, essa era uma das situações em que eu levantava as mãos para o céu e agradecia, em segredo, pelo _pulso firme _de Carlisle.

"Querida no que você está pensando?"

Meu marido me tirou da profundidade dos meus pensamentos.

"Na verdade, eu estava pensando que manter Jazz, Rose e Emmett por perto de Forks High, por causa de Edward Alice e Bella foi uma péssima estratégia."

Ele revirou os olhos, nós já tínhamos discutido isso antes.

"Outra vez com isso, Esme? Eu pensei que esse assunto estivesse encerrado."

"Eu só estou dizendo que o ano da formatura sempre foi o mais tranqüilo, por serem só Edward e Alice."

"Eu sei disso, mas não havia nenhuma chance de eu deixar os meus dois caçulas e Bella que já é praticamente minha filha e ainda é humana, sozinhos nesse caos de, Volture, Vitória, Lobos e sabe se lá mais o que."

Emmett Rosalie e Jasper estavam fazendo uma espécie de acúmulo de créditos extra pra uma faculdade de Medicina que Carlisle forjou, alegando que seus créditos não erram suficientes pra ingressarem nela, o que foi uma manobra arriscada já que meus bebês sempre tem notas exemplares, mesmo quando se tratava assuntos atuais, eu obrigava eles a estudarem, olhava cadernos e tudo mais, mas sendo o pai deles o grande cirurgião da cidade, a escola nem se quer iniciou uma investigação, nos passamos dois dias, duas noites e mais a metade de um dia, discutindo sobre isso.

Eu não queria Emmett no colégio mais que o necessário, e junto comigo eu tinha, ele que detesta estudar, Rosalie que não queria servir de babá pra nova irmã, e Alice que queria por tudo provar que dava conta do serviço.

Carlisle queria os mais velhos protegendo os mais novos, e tinha com ele Jasper, que não perderia a chance de proteger Alice, e Edward que queria por uma redoma de vidro envolta de Bella.

Eramos quatro contra três, mas embora Carlisle nos desse o direito de discutir sobre as coisas, expor nossas opiniões pra tentar dissuadí-lo, nosso lar não era uma democracia e a sua palavra era a lei.

"Só estou respondendo, foi você que perguntou em que eu estava pensando."

As palavra eram rudes, mas saíram com doçura da minha boca, eu era incapaz de me zangar de verdade com ele, além do mais ele já tinha decidido só conversar com o Bebê, eu não iria deixá-lo nervoso e estragar tudo.

"Eu prometo querida, assim que pegarmos Victória os três estarão livres, e seu Ursinho longe de confusão."

Olhei pra ele com os meus irresistíveis olhos tristes, enquanto estacionava o carro.

"Na verdade eu queria que me prometesse outra coisa."

Ele sorriu com o canto da boca, e deu um suspiro pesado, como se já soubesse do que se tratava.

"Diga meu meu bem, e eu verei se posso prometer."

"Foi a minha vez de suspirar, mas o meu suspiro estava mais como o, reconhecimento de uma derrota."

"Se estivermos aqui por causa do Emmett, eu quero que você não bata nele, porque ele ainda nem se curou da surra que você deu por causa do Paul."

Ele riu como se fosse piada.

"Querida vampiros se curam rápido."

Minha raiva que estava se formando se transformou também num riso fraco, eu não percebera que realmente fizera uma piada, pensei que estava zombando do meu pedido.

"Sabe o que eu quero dizer, Além do mais foi idéia sua ele voltar pra cá."

Ele não me deu uma resposta, ao vez disso abriu a porta do carro em silêncio, eu saí e olhei pra ele por cima do carro, ele apertou a ponte do nariz entre os dedos.

"Por que não vemos do que se trata antes de eu prometer alguma coisa? Levarei em consideração a minha 'culpa'."

Ele fez aspas com os dedos na ultima palavra, eu não poderia discordar.

Demos as mãos e entramos no colégio, quando chegamos, à diretoria já estava com a porta aberta e o diretor já esperava por nós, a secretária nos guiou por pura formalidade.

"Boa tarde Dr. e Sra. Cullen."

Nós o cumprimentamos enquanto ele fazia um gesto nos convidando a sentar.

"Boa Tarde Sr. Greene, O que ou quem nos traz aqui?"

"Na verdade, não os chamei aqui como diretor, e sim como pai e amigo, já que o assunto que tenho a tratar sobre Edward não está ligado diretamente à escola, se meu filho se metesse em algo assim, eu gostaria de saber."

Sua declaração me fez balançar a cabeça levemente em desgosto,

Edward realmente estava fora de linha.

"Então se trata de Edward? O que está havendo?"

"Um dos monitores da escola surpreendeu uma turma de alunos fazendo uma rodada pesada de apostas envolvendo dinheiro."

Eu gemi ao ouvi a palavra _aposta,_ pois eu sabia o que significava lá em casa.

"Por favor, Sra. Cullen, não se precipite, como eu disse, não é um problema na escola, ele não está fazendo parte dessa organização quase criminosa."

Eu não sabia se podia soltar o ar ainda, mas não pude deixar de sentir uma pontada de alívio quando vi as feições de Carlisle suavizarem.

"Do que se trata realmente?"

Ele já estava ficando ansioso.

"Na verdade, quando pressionados, os alunos revelaram que apostavam numa possível briga entre Edward e um dos garotos da reserva, então me lembrei de ter intervido a uma certa alteração entre ele e um desses garotos na porta escola antes de ontem, e não que eu pense que o seu garoto não saiba se defender, mas o garoto me pareceu realmente grande, se é que me entende, me senti na obrigação de avisá-los, mas como não é aluno daqui não se tratava de um assunto escolar, daí apanhamos esses alunos com as aposta e me pareceu ser coisa séria, achei que vocês deveriam saber."

Eu não podia acreditar que Edward estava chamando esse tipo de atenção com um lobisomem na porta da escola, com os Volture na nossa cola.

Enrijeci ao ouvir o peito de Carlile construir um rosnado, se aquele menino estivesse ali naquele momento, eu não duvido nada que apanharia na escola mesmo, não que Carlisle já tenha batido em algum deles em público, mas pra tudo há uma primeira vez, e o nosso caçulinha estava aprontando um monte de primeiras vezes depois que começou a namorar.

Ele se recompôs para uma aparência humanamente serena, agradeceu, desculpou-se pelo transtorno causado, prometeu tomar providências, despediu-se e tomou a minha mão saindo do gabinete.

Antes de sairmos completamente da recepção ouvimos-lo perguntar à secretária.

"A senhora teve alguma notícia sobre o papel dos banheiros?"

Atentamos para a resposta.

Não, a não ser, a de que eles sumiram novamente pela quarta vez, e quem quer que seja tem alguma ligação com o laxante encontrado na bebida dos atletas, pois o mesmo incidente aconteceu de novo.

Carlisle atendera um bando de atletas de Forks High com dores de barriga três vezes na útima semana, agora temos quase certeza do porque, no mìnimo eles estavam admirando Rose ou Alice com palavras.

Fizemos todo o caminho até o estacionamento em silêncio, até que ele estourou

"Pelo amor de Deus Esme o que é que eu faço com esse menino?"

Ele usou o termo _esse_, então soube que não se referia à travessura de Emmett, e sim ao temperamento de Edward.

Eu, que sempre defendera meus filhos como uma galinha choca, pela primeira vez tive que ficar calada.

"Eu vou buscá-lo e arrastá-lo pra casa agora mesmo!"

Arregalei os olhos e antes que eu abrisse a boca para protestar, seu celular tocou chamando-o para o hospital, uma criança precisando das habilidades de neurocirurgia que só Carlisle possuía, bem como Alice havia previsto.

Venha comigo até o hospital e vou ligar pra Rosalie Buscar você, depois passo na Bella pra buscar o Edward, não vamos discutir nada agora, preciso de concentração.

Essas palavras foram ditas enquanto ele verificava à nossa volta se não haviam olhares curiosos pra que pudéssemos utilizar nossa velocidade, chegamos ao carro num piscar de olhos.

Quando entramos no hospital eu não perdi tempo fui direto à recepção saber se um dos meus filhos tinha estado lá naquele dia afim de preparar Carlisle para qualquer novidade desagradável.

"Olá eu gostaria de saber se um dos meus filhos veio por aqui hoje."

A moça quase engoliu a própria língua quando me viu, eu ouvia todos os burburinhos femininos ao meu respeito sem prestar atenção a nada, minha mente estava no resgate do meu filho.

"Oh! Sim Sra. Cullen, foi o …"

Ela vasculhou o que parecia ser um recado escrito a mão.

"Edward! Acho que o mais novinho, ele trouxe um amigo que sofreu uma torção e pagou a conta, seu amigo pediu para agradecer ao Dr. por isso, seu nome é Mike Newton."

Foi só juntar dois mais dois, ele agredira o garoto e pagara a conta no intuito de esconder o mau feito.

"Obrigada, diga ao que fui para casa, quando minha filha mais velha Rosalie chegar para me buscar o recado é o mesmo."

Falei tão rápido que o recado quase saiu rude.

"Mas Sra. ..."

Antes que ela pudesse completar o que dizia eu já estava nas portas.

Eu fui como um raio tentando me esconder dos olhos curiosos, em direção à casa dos Swan, eu precisava tirar meu filho de lá antes do pai aparecer, a cirurgia seria rápida, em casos de delicadeza no cérebro quase sempre o sucesso dependia da rapidez dele, ele chegaria aqui bem antes do crepúsculo.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! Traga esse traseiro pálido aqui agora mesmo!"

Eu chamei na porta da frente, podia ouvi-los lá dentro.

Ed- "É minha mãe Bella! E parece furiosa, eles descobriram."

Bl- "Eu posso explicar a ela que a culpa foi do Mike."

Ed- "Você não entende Bella, para o meu pai os humanos nunca tem culpa de nada, são como vacas na India, são sagrados."

Bl- "O Que vamos fazer?"

Ed- "Não tenho nenhuma idéia, aliás minhas idéia tem sido péssimas ultimamente."

Bl- "Posso dizer que você não está aqui."

Ed- "Ela pode sentir meu cheiro Bella, posso ouvir seus pensamentos ela vai entrar aqui a qualquer momento."

Bl- "Eu vou abrir a porta."

"_Não tente nenhuma gracinha Edward, você já está com problemas o suficiente."_

Falei em pensamento pra ele, e escutei os lentos passos deles até a porta, ela abriu sem graça, mordendo os lábios inferiores tentando olhar pra mim suas bochechas estavam deliciosamente vermelhas, ele estava à cinco passos atrás dela, eu mandava pensamentos furiosos e incoerentes na sua direção.

"Olá Esme, entre por favor."

A voz dela quase não saiu, ela nos conhecia o suficiente para deduzir que eu a ouvira planejando mentir pra mim.

Eu entrei e ela fechou a porta encostando nela congelada, cada passo que dava na direção dele era uma que ele dava pra trás.

"_Pare com esse teatro Edward, sabe que eu não vou fazer nada com você aqui, se você não parar, aí sim é que eu vou de dar uns tapas."_

Pensei fazendo-o congelar onde estava.

"Sente-se!"

Falei em voz alta apontando para o sofá.

"Você também!"

Ela pulou de susto, ela nunca tinha levado uma bronca minha.

Quando os dois meliantes estavam sentados na minha frente eu olhei pra ela primeiro, pra surpresa dele, e comecei o sermão.

"Então a senhorita planejava mentir pra mim pra proteger esse rapazinho aqui?"

Não foi uma pergunta, mas Edward quis responder.

"Ela nã..."

"Espere a sua vez, por que não vai demorar."

Cortei rigidamente, fazendo-o olhar pra ela com pena e baixar a cabeça.

"Bella você será minha filha em pouco tempo, assim espero, e isso durará por toda a eternidade, então ouça o que vou te dizer, preste muuuita atenção, nenhuma manobra pra escapulir de Carlisle e de mim foi bem sucedida até hoje, e sabe o que acontece às crianças Cullen quando são pegos?"

"Mãaae."

Ele gritou e suas bochechas só não coraram por não serem capazes mas sua expressão foi a mais constrangida o possível.

"_Eu não vou falar da surra, fica quieto."_

Voltei meu olhar pra ela.

Eles são punidos, sabe porque? Porque somos uma família e em uma família os filhos obedecem e respeitam aos pais, você e o Edward precisam parar de achar que podem fazer tudo um pelo outro, vocês estão precisando de limites, você, andando por aí com uma moto velha sem capacete, pulando de penhascos e tudo pra que? Pra ter visões do Edward, é melhor que você saiba mocinha, que as coisas na sua nova família não correm solta não, se você já fosse nossa filha com certeza o incidente da moto não teria passado em branco.

Ela olhava pra mão esfregando-as entre os joelhos, mau sabia ela o quanto já parecia uma Cullen, nesse momento.

"Vocês tem noção do tamanho da encrenca que criariam mentindo pra mim sobre o paredeiro de Edward? Eu vim pra avisá-lo que seu pai descobriu sobre o hospital, sobre a alteração com Jacob na porta da escola e está vindo te buscar aqui, antes do crepúsculo."

Eu disse para eles me voltando finalmente pra falar com Edward.

"Eu sei que você já sabe, que seus irmãos já te avisaram, nós os ouvimos, antes de sair, planejando vir, e devo dizer que seu pai já tinha se acalmado sobre tudo e só queria falar com você e entender os motivos da sua atitude rebelde."

Ele olhou cético pra mim, seu olhar trazia um ponto de interrogação, então eu lhe expliquei em pensamentos.

"_É isso mesmo, pela primeira vez na história do desrespeito, você não ia apanhar, seu pai só queria entender sua atitude e te deixar um aviso."_

"Mas, você tinha que prejudicar uma das suas 'vacas da India' com esse seu temperamento, não é mesmo Edward Cullen?"

Minha voz estava encharcada de sarcasmo.

"Só fugi dele pra te ajudar a explicar o que Jacob Black estava fazendo na porta do seu colégio, e o incidente com o garoto dos Newton, se é que você tem uma explicação pra isso."

O arrependimento nos seus olhos era de cortar o coração, de repente Bella interrompeu, murmurando baixinho.

"Você foi embora para não me prejudicar, vejo que é o contrario, tenho tornado sua vida uma bagunça, talvez quem deva ir seja eu."

Nem percebi a reação de Edward, de tão voltada a ela que eu estava.

"Isabella Swan Cullen!"

Eu chamei sua atenção chamando-a de Cullen sem perceber, era meu hábito com meus filhos.

"Se você se quer sonhar em dar um passo pra longe de nós, repetindo a estupides de Edward, eu vou adiantar os meus deveres maternais e te trazer de volta pela orelha, entendeu moça?"

Os dois arregalaram os olhos, minha voz de repente se tornou suave como uma pétala de rosa, eu me ajoelhei de frente a ela e pus a mecha de cabelo que caía em seu rosto atrás da orelha.

"Meu docinho, eu só estou te dizendo todas essas coisas, por que já me considero sua mãe, e não por que quero você longe do meu Bebê, eu não serei sua sogra, assim como sou mãe de Emmett e dos outros, também serei a sua e pelo resto da eternidade, eu te amo, só fiquei brava com vocês dois, por serem tão imprudentes, vocês precisam encontrar um limite nessa loucura, e como seus pais estaremos sempre aqui pra ajudar, nem que isso signifique uma bronca daquelas, dá aqui um abraço na mamãe meu docinho."

Ela me abraçou chorando no meu ombro, como uma criança pequena.

"Edward, comesse a explicar logo pois não temos muito tempo."

Eu disse, assim que Bella se recompôs, agora eu tinha três meninas também, uma Princesinha, uma Bonequinha e agora um Docinho.

Ele estava finalizando a sua explicação quando fomos surpreendidos por Carlisle, Edward deu um pulo quando viu o pai aparecer do nada.

Continua...

**A/N: Estava na fazenda, e o moldem não tem sinal lá, cheguei agora, e estou postando o que seria postado ontem, o de hoje será postado amanhã se houverem reviews.**


	6. Descoberta constrangedora

**A/N: Finalmente! Marry Pierobon, desculpe-me por não ter postado ontem. Agora vamos ver, pela perspectiva de Bella o que acontecerá, mas antes vamos a um pequeno flash back, a partir do final do Capítulo 3, mas não se preocupe o capítulo 6 tem seus próprios acontecimentos e dá seguimento ao 5 não é apenas uma versão do 4.**

**Dedicado à Amanda Stewart**

**Péssima Idéia**

**Capítulo 6 **

**Descoberta constrangedora**

**POV Bella**

Rosalie já não me maltratava mais fazia um tempinho, lógico que não me tratava tão bem quanto Alice, mas não repugnava minha presença, por isso estranhei seu olhar acusador quando vieram nos encontrar no estacionamento do hospital.

Emmett não perdeu tempo e foi logo dando o recado de Alice.

"Papai está bravo com você, ele será chamado ao hospital e vai saber sobre Mike, mas antes ele foi chamado ao colégio pelo senho Greene em pessoa, Lice não pode ver o motivo, pois provavelmente tem a ver com o vira-lata, tudo que ela viu é que ele vai te buscar na casa da Bella, talvez até antes mesmo do crepúsculo."

"O que está havendo Edward?"

Eu perguntei alternando meu olhar entre Rose e ele, enquanto Emmett tagarelava algo sobre Edward estar mais ferrado do que ele.

"Não é culpa dela Rosalie!"

Edward sibilou.

"Você nem merece ajuda fedelho! Você está merecendo mesmo é uma boa lição a muito tempo, agora tudo é, Edward e Bella isso, Edward e Bella aquilo."

Eu tentava juntar os pontos dessa conversa, mas estava perdido entre eles, só para início, Carlisle e "bravo" na mesma frase não encaixavam pra mim.

"Por que Carlisle está bravo com Edward, Emmett?"

Tentei, pra ver se meu irmãozão palhaço entregava o ouro, funcionou.

"Bravo? bravo é apelido, ele está uma fera! Ele vai acabar com a raça do Edward por mais rara que ela seja!"

"EMMETT!"

Edward interrompeu com um soco no braço dele como se ele estivesse falando demais.

Rosalie deu um tapa na nuca de Edward como uma típica irmã mais velha repreendendo um caçula travesso.

"Você tinha que machucar um humano seu idiota? Nós quatro já estávamos indo convencê-lo de que, não precisávamos de um 'exemplo', de que tínhamos plena consciência de que você fez na não deveria se repetir jamais, Alice já tinha até visto que ele estava considerando acalmar as coisas, estava tudo certo, até que de repente ela teve uma visão de você fazendo essa merda, seu moleque!"

Ele franziu o cenho sem graça e depois fez um bico engraçado massageando o local do tapa, quase, eu disse quase, como se a respeitasse.

Eu achei que fosse estranho, ele não reagir ao tapa de forma hostil, mas o que aconteceu a seguir foi ainda mais estranho, Em disse que ele só tinha até o crepúsculo pra voltar pra casa, e ela agarrou o braço do Edward na altura do cotovelo, nesse momento ela pareceu tão mais velha que ele, ele não aparentava mais do que 15.

"Você vai pra casa comigo é agora!"

Eu tinha passado bastante tempo na casa dos cullen, já tinha visto uma porção de coisas, cada vez eles pareciam mais uma família comum, mas imaginar Carlisle Bravo e ver Rosalie bancando a irmã mais velha, realmente foi o ponto alto disso tudo.

"Me solta! Eu não vou com você! Não vou deixar Bella sozinha, com a Victória à solta!"

"Traga ela com agente então!"

Emmett disse enquanto Edward soltava seu braço do aperto de Rosalie.

"AH! TÁ! Levar Bella pra assistir ao espetáculo, eu acho que dispenso."

Ele disse com o máximo de sarcasmo.

"Depois todos ainda querem saber o que eu eu tenho contra essa garota."

Ela gesticulava na minha direção sem tirar os olhos dele.

"Eu não tenho nada contra ela, eu tenho contra a insanidade de vocês dois, ela quer acabar sua própria vida pra ficar com você, e você? Acha mesmo que pode namorar uma humana."

"Roseee... eu ainda tenho até o crepúsculo pra voltar talvez até mais, já que ele terá de ir ao hospital, eu só quero farejar a área antes de deixá-la."

Foi bizarro, sua voz parecia estar implorando por permissão, como se estivesse prestes a ser arrastado.

"Farejar. Sei. Você está é morrendo de medo de voltar pra casa e encarar a mamãe quando ela voltar do colégio."

Emmett disse zombando dele.

"Não vou, não vou, NÃO VOU!"

Rosalie fez um movimento com as mãos como se limpasse algo, enquanto Edward agarrava a maçaneta do carro.

"Entre no carro Bella!"

Eu estava deslocada em frente aquela situação extremamente desconcertante, eu eu não tinha irmãos, não estava acostumada com isso, muitas das palavras ditas por eles tinham múltiplos sentidos, eu não tinha opção se não entrar no carro, por mais que eu quisesse ficar e perguntar o que fora tudo aquilo, obedeci.

"Depois não vai dar uma de chorão, Bebê."

Ela olhou pra mim como se fosse me atacar e sumiu num passe de mágica, Emmett encolheu os ombros e saiu atrás.

"Edward, o que está havendo? O que você fez pra estarem todos bravos?"

Eu perguntei quebrando o silêncio que se fizera todo o caminho enquanto abria aporta de casa.

Ele foi direto para o sofá, sentou-se apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos entrelaçando os dedos no bronze dos cabelos e permaneceu em silêncio, eu insisti.

"E por falar em todos, onde está Alice no meio dessa confusão?

Ele se endireitou e eu me sentei no seu colo olhando para os seus olhos e finalmente recebi uma resposta.

"Alice está de castigo no quarto dela."

Ele disse com a maior naturalidade e eu arregalei os olhos.

"Como assim?"

"Carlisle colocou-a de castigo uma semana do quarto pra escola e da escola para o quarto, quando descobriu sobre o roubo do Porsche na Itália."

minhas sombracelhas continuavam levantadas.

"Mas ela é um vampiro!"

"E daí Bella? meus pais também são, Alice não é tão mais velha que nós dois, e você mesma estava de castigo até poucos dias atrás."

Tanta normalidade, me fez lembrar do dia em que chegamos ao aeroporto e Esme o repreendeu, ela tinha feito mesmo quando soube que ele estava se exibindo pra mim suas habilidades, e da cara de Rose que denunciara que tinha levado uma bronca de Carlisle no dia em que fugíamos de James.

"E por falar em _nossa_ idade, e em Itália, você não foi castigado quando voltou?"

"Sim eu fui."

Ele olhou pra baixo envergonhado.

"Mas, você não esteve aqui o tempo todo?"

Eu indaguei confusa.

"Fui castigado de outra forma."

Seus olhos continuavam focados no chão.

"Como?"

Eu quis saber e ele olhou pra mim constrangido.

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso."

Sua expressão era de dor, me lembrou o dia da votação em que Carlisle aceitou minha transformação, dizendo a ele que era por ele ter decidido não viver sem mim, talvez fosse essa a punição da qual ele não queria falar.

"E então, você não respondeu a minha primeira pergunta, Por que seus pais estão bravos com você?"

Eu perguntei me levantando do seu colo e andando em direção à cozinha, precisava verificar o que tinha nos armários e na geladeira pra preparar o jantar do Charlie.

Ele puxou uma cadeira num ritmo humanamente lento e sentou-se batendo a testa de leve na mesa em descrença.

"Eu tô ferrado Bella, eu gritei com ele Bella, eu gritei com meu pai!"

Eu balancei a cabeça pra todo aquele drama, seus irmãos tinham razão de chama-lo de rei do melodrama.

"E daí Edwared? Todo adolescente faz isso, não é grande coisa."

Ele olhou descrente pra mim.

"Bella você tem noção do quão antiga é a nossa família? Os adolescentes de hoje fazem isso, não os filhos do Dr. Cullen, nós ainda o chamamos de senhor quando estamos em apuros."

Fomos para o meu quarto e ficamos ali conversando sobre pais e adolescentes quase uma hora, mas sempre que o assunto virava pra um de nós dois, uma onda de constrangimento varria o assuto pra outras pessoas, eu contei a ele sobre Jacob e suas irmãs que era o que eu tinha de mais próximo de irmão, ele me falava dos seus irmãos e até me revelou que inclusive Emmett sendo o mais velho também se metia em apuros, não só se metia também, como era o que mais fazia isso.

Ele estava me contando uma história hilariante de Emmett vampirizando uma vaca, quando saltou da cama sussurrando.

"É minha mãe Bella! E parece furiosa, eles descobriram."

Ele devia ter ouvido algo que ele dissera ou pensara, por que eu nem se quer ouvi a campainha.

"Eu posso explicar a ela que a culpa foi do Mike."

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente engolindo o veneno de preocupação.

"Você não entende Bella, para o meu pai os humanos nunca tem culpa de nada, são como vacas na India, são sagrados."

Eu que já estava de joelhos na cama levantei, sua preocupação me atingira e eu queria ajudá-lo

"O Que vamos fazer?"

Ele parecia num beco sem saída.

"Não tenho nenhuma idéia, aliás minhas idéias tem sido péssimas ultimamente."

Uma idéia estúpida me ocorreu.

"Posso dizer que você não está aqui."

"Ela pode sentir meu cheiro Bella, posso ouvir seus pensamentos ela vai entrar aqui a qualquer momento."

Suspirei em derrota e pela primeira vez disse uma coisa sensata.

"Eu vou abrir a porta."

Descemos as escadas a passos lentos e quando estava perto da porta percebi que Edward parara a mais ou menos um cinco passos atrás de mim.

Me aproximei da porta e mesmo não sendo vampira ainda eu senti a presença da minha futura mãe do outro lado, respirei fundo e abri.

"Olá Esme, entre por favor."

Minhas bochechas coraram com o fato de saber que ela me ouvira lá em cima panejando mentir pra ela.

Ela entrou, eu fechei a porta e encostei nela totalmente sem ação, ela andava na direção dele, que se afastava a cada passo, ela deve ter enviado algum pensamento que o fez parar e falou com uma voz firme que eu nunca ouvira antes sair da sua boca.

"Sente-se!"

Ela pontou o sofá, Edward sentou-se tão rápido que eu nem fui capaz de acompanhar o movimento.

"Você também!"

Pulei com susto, Esme nunca brigara comigo antes.

Eu pensei que ela fosse acabar com Edward numa bronca, mas ela voltou seu olhar pra mim.

"Então a senhorita planejava mentir pra mim pra proteger esse rapazinho aqui?"

Eu sabia que não era uma pergunta, mas Edward quis responder.

"Ela nã..."

"Espere a sua vez, por que não vai demorar."

Ela o interrompeu bruscamente, ele olhou pra mim com uma compaixão, que me fez pensar estar indo para forca.

"Bella você será minha filha em pouco tempo, assim espero, e isso durará por toda a eternidade, então ouça o que vou te dizer, preste muuuita atenção, nenhuma manobra pra escapulir de Carlisle e de mim foi bem sucedida até hoje, e sabe o que acontece às crianças Cullen quando são pegos?"

"Mãaae."

Ele gritou e sua expressão foi a mais constrangida o possível, tenho certeza que se pudesse corar o teria feito.

Acho que ela deve te-lo tranqüilizado por pensamento foi nítido pelo olhar que ela lhe deu, ele quase suspirou em seguida, então ela olhou pra mim novamente.

"Eles são punidos, sabe porque? Porque somos uma família e em uma família os filhos obedecem e respeitam aos pais, você e o Edward precisam parar de achar que podem fazer tudo um pelo outro, vocês estão precisando de limites, você, andando por aí com uma moto velha sem capacete, pulando de penhascos e tudo pra que? Pra ter visões do Edward, é melhor que você saiba mocinha, que as coisas na sua nova família não correm solta não, se você já fosse nossa filha com certeza o incidente da moto não teria passado em branco."

Ela não pudia se quer imaginar e não seria eu que iria contar, mas eu não escapara ilesa do incidente...

**Flash Back (Essa é a minha continuação a partir do ultimo parágrafo de Lua Nova)**

Charlie me agarrou pelo braço na altura do cotovelo, me matando de vergonha na frente do Edward, ele me olhava com um olhar de quem estava proto pra me tirar de Charlie e fugir para o México.

Quando entramos em casa ele soltou o meu braço me empurrando em direção às escadas.

"VÁ PRO SEU QUARTO! QUANDO EU ME ACALMAR EU SUBO!"

"Mas pa..."

"AGORA ISABELLA!"

Eu não estava gostando nada dessa história, por que ele precisava se acalmar? Ele sempre liberava suas brocas mesmo estando nervoso, a _menos que ele... não ele não iria... será que ele estava pensando em...não,não é possível... será?_

Eu não queria terminar o raciocínio, mas julgar pela cara do Edward e a atitude do meu pai, ele estava indo me dar uma surra.

Eu já tinha apanhado antes e era assim que ele sempre fazia, mandava eu ficar de castigo em algum lugar, pra se acalmar primeiro, a primeira surra que eu levei eu tinha sete anos, antes dessa foram só palmadinhas, Jacob e eu nos perdemos na floresta depois de uma ordem restrita pra não brincar por lá, e quando tinha quinze anos, ele me pegou brincando com uma arma sua, carregada, quase atirei no meu pé, ele tem todo armamento á chave, mas eu a roubara por curiosidade. Foram as únicas vezes em que eu apanhei de cinto.

Me estômago afundou quando eu percebi o que aquelas duas situações tinham em comum com essa, em ambas eu me pus em perigo em plena consciência das conseqüências.

_Será que Edward ouviu algo na sua cabeça, ai meu Deus que vergonha, eu já fiz dezoito._

Ele abriu a porta me tirando do meu devaneio, sua expreção era mais calma e ao mesmo tempo muito séria, ele começou a desabotoar o cinto para o meu desgosto, e eu corri gritando pra trás da minha cama, enquanto o cinto escorria pra fora das presílias da calça.

"PERAÍ papai vamos conversar..."

Ele caminhava para minha direção determinado.

"Conversar com você Isabella? Agora conversar com você funciona? Você vai conversar é com o meu cinto sua irresponsável!"

SHLAP!* aaaaaaaauuuuuuu

Ele estalou o cinto na minha bunda e eu subi na cama pra poder tentar a porta, péssima idéia, ganhei mais umas duas cintadas nas pernas em cima da cama.

SHLAP!*AAAaaaaaiiiii SHLAP!*HAiiiiiiiiiii

e quando finalmente consegui descer, ele alcançou aporta antes de mim e me prendeu pelo braço.

SHLAP!* AAAaaai SHLAP!*Aiaiaiai SHLAP!*AuuuuOooo

Quando ele começou a acertar minha bunda em cheio com o cinto eu cobri com a mão que estava livre e ele parou.

"TIRA A MÃO ISABELLA!"

Eu não tirei, piorando a minha situação fazendo-a mais constrangedora ainda.

"Ah, você quer agir feito criança? Então vamos fazer do seu jeito."

Ele desceu a mão do meu braço para o meu punho e me puxou em direção a cama, eu me puxava pra trás tentando fincar meus pés no chão e implorava chorando.

"Não papai, já cheeega, eu vou ser boazinha, no seu colo não papai por favoooor..."

Eu entrei em desespero pois eu sabia que assim que estivesse no seu colo ele tiraria as minhas calças.

Sentado na cama, ele me puxou pra baixo agarrando minha cintura com um braço de forma que pudesse usar as duas mãos pra puxar minha calça pra baixo, ela atirou completamente jogando-a no chão , mas o pior ainda estava por vir, ele puxou minha calcinha até a coxa, e começou a me dar palmadas.

"**Quando** PAFT! **Eu** PAFT! **Dis-**PAFT!**-ser** PAFT! **Pra você** PAFT! **fazer**PAFT! **Alguma** PAFT! **coisa** PAFT! **Vo-** PAFT!**-** **cê** PAFT! **Faça!** PAFT! **En-**PAFT!**-ten-**PAFT!**-deu? Entendeu Isabella?** PAFT!**"**

Eu chorava como uma criança birrenta tentando sai do seu colo até que desisti e comecei a pedir desculpas.

PAFT!* Aaaaaaiiii desculpa papai.

PAFT!* Aaaaaaaahhhh! Eu não vou fazer de novo descuuuuulpa!

PAFT!*Paaaaara papai por favoooor

finalmente ele parou,vestiu minha calcinha, me deu um abraço, me perdoou, mas me mandou ficar no canto do quarto, virada pra parede com a bunda de fora do jeito que tava e disse.

"Esse é o seu castigo por agir feito criança, se quiser ser tratada como um adulto nessa casa, terá que agir como tal, por que pra mim você pode inteirar mais de 100 anos que sempre vai caber no meu colo pra uma palmada, ou você se cuida ou vou continuar tendo que cuidar de você."

Eu queria ser o Edward agora, duvido que ele apanha do Carlisle tendo mais de 100 anos, mesmo tendo 17.

Tive que ficar ali no canto do meu quarto, só de blusa e calcinha, e logo naquele dia eu achei de vestir uma blusa rosa bebê, eu não sabia o que estava mais vermelha a minha bunda ou o meu rosto, se Eddward aparecesse aqui eu acredito que morreria.

**Fim do Flash Back...**

Eu olhava pras mãos esfregando-as entre os joelhos, pois só de lembrar do dia da moto o constrangimento invadia a minha alma me fazendo ficar vermelha.

"Vocês tem noção do tamanho da encrenca que criariam mentindo pra mim sobre o paredeiro de Edward? Eu vim pra avisá-lo que seu pai descobriu sobre o hospital, sobre a alteração com Jacob na porta da escola e está vindo te buscar aqui, antes do crepúsculo."

Ele terminou de falar olhando pra o Edward, não sei dizer se sentia alívio por mim ou pena por ele, sua expressão era de um adolescente comum quando os pais são chamados no colégio.

"Eu sei que você já sabe, que seus irmãos já te avisaram, nós os ouvimos, antes de sair, planejando vir, e devo dizer que seu pai já tinha se acalmado sobre tudo e só queria falar com você e entender os motivos da sua atitude rebelde."

Por um momento ele olhou como se perguntasse algo, eu me senti solidária a Jazz,Rose e Em quando ficam fora do assunto de Alice e Edward. Pois eu tinha certeza de ter perdido algo, quando Edward fez uma cara de arrependimento, eu pudia jura que vi seus olhos enchendo de veneno.

"Mas, você tinha que prejudicar uma das suas 'vacas da India' com esse seu temperamento, não é mesmo Edward Cullen?"

O sarcasmo pesou em sua voz.

"Só fugi dele pra te ajudar a explicar o que Jacob Black estava fazendo na porta do seu colégio, e o incidente com o garoto dos Newton, se é que você tem uma explicação pra isso."

Eu me senti horrível, de repente percebi o quanto eu trouxera problemas a ele, e sussurrei tentando encontrar minha voz

"Você foi embora para não me prejudicar, vejo que é o contrário, tenho tornado sua vida uma bagunça, talvez quem deva ir seja eu."

Eu não vi a reação de Edward mas ela também não viu, porque seus olhos estavam fixos em mim.

"Isabella Swan Cullen!"

Tremi ao ser chamada de Izabella por ela, realmente eu parecia em apuros, ela nem deve ter percebido que me chamou de Cullen de tão brava que ela estava.

"Se você se quer sonhar em dar um passo pra longe de nós, repetindo a estupides de Edward, eu vou adiantar os meus deveres maternais e te trazer de volta pela orelha, entendeu moça?"

Nós dois arregalamos os olhos, a voz dela de repente se tornou suave como uma nuvem, ela se ajoelhou de frente a mim e pôs a mecha de cabelo que caía em meu rosto atrás da orelha.

"Meu docinho, eu só estou te dizendo todas essas coisas, por que já me considero sua mãe, e não por que quero você longe do meu Bebê, eu não serei sua sogra, assim como sou mãe de Emmett e dos outros, também serei a sua e pelo resto da eternidade, eu te amo, só fiquei brava com vocês dois, por serem tão imprudentes, vocês precisam encontrar um limite nessa loucura, e como seus pais estaremos sempre aqui pra ajudar, nem que isso signifique uma bronca daquelas, dá aqui um abraço na mamãe meu docinho."

Ela me abraçou, e eu chorei no seu ombro, como uma criança pequena, amparada, acolhida.

"Edward, comesse a explicar logo pois não temos muito tempo."

Disse ela quando me acalmei.

Ele estava finalizando a sua explicação quando fomos surpreendidos por Carlisle, Edward deu um pulo quando viu o pai aparecer do nada.

"Eu posso explicar papai!"

Eu permaneci imóvel diante da cena, Edward começou a andar de costas tomando distância de Carlisle, enquanto Esme o abraçava pedindo calma, a impressão que eu tinha, era de que se ela não estivesse ali ele o atacaria.

Nada fazia sentido pra mim, Carlisle não era conhecido por sua compaixão? Ele atacaria o próprio filho só pra fazer valer a sua lei de proteção aos humanos? Era esse o exemplo de que os outros se referiam? Ele estava sendo banido e por isso Esme tentou ajudar, pra não perder o filho?

"Você pode me soltar Esme? Ele é meu filho também."

Essa sua ultima fala derrubou o absurdo dos meus pensamentos, mas meus olhos continuavam arregalados.

"Senta nesse sofá agora se você não quiser ser corrigido aqui na frente da Isabella."

Ele apontou para o sofá, eu tremi ao ouvir meu nome completo da sua boca também, Edward parecia muito um garoto levado pego com giz de cera em frente a uma parede rabiscada.

"Sim senhor."

Foi tudo que ele disse.

"Você pode me explicar o que fazia brigando com Jacob na porta da escola? Um vampiro e um lobsomem num prédio cheio de humanos indefesos?"

Ele estava com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, seus músculos apareciam, eu nunca notara o quão mais forte que Edward ele era, eles pareciam pai e filho mais do que nunca agora, ele parecia tão mais velho enquanto seu filho parecia tão mais novo com aquela carinha assustada.

"Foi ele quem apareceu, eu só fiquei bravo por que ele contou da Victória pra Bella."

Ele continuou explicando quase sem voz, enquanto seu pai o olhava fixamente e de tempos em tempos o ordenando manter os olhos nos seus.

"Sei, e que foi que você fez com Mike Newton que ele quase quebrou o tornozelo?"

Edward explicou, e eu não pude acreditar no que eu vi a seguir, começou a desabotoar o cinto, Edward começou a chorar enquanto Carlisle dizia.

"Sabe o que é isso Esme? É o mesmo motivo pelo qual esse rapazinho, achou que podia gritar na minha cara e me deixar falando sozinho, agora a própria Bella vai ver, como as coisas lá em casa funcionam e que nada vai mudar aqui a não ser o fato de que ela em breve vai estar na mesma situação se os dois não acabarem com essa seqüência de loucuras."

O cinto foi cuidadosamente tirado e dobrado na sua mão enquanto essas palavras eram ditas, e de repente tudo que eu ouvira naquela tarde fazia sentido, ele não ia atacar Edward, ele ia dar uma surra nele como todo pai fazia.

"Vem aqui Edward!"

Ele apontou para os próprios pés, eu não podia acreditar no que eu estava vendo, mas difícil mesmo era acreditar no que eu fiz.

Continua...

**A/N: Ufa, pensei que não chegaria da Faculdade a tempo de postar ainda hoje, desculpem-me, deixei o netbook em casa,**

**mas espero que a espera tenha valido a pena, o 7 não demora, deixe-me saber se você gostou, review please, plesase, pleeeeeeease.**


	7. Na barra da saia

**A/N: Eu não quis faze-los sofrer demais, então aqui está o Capítulo 7, espero que me recompensem por isso não deixando de comentar o 6, se você já leu e pulou direto para o 7, por favor, volte ao seis e me deixe saber o que você achou do meu primeiro, Bella/Charlie.**

"**Péssima Idéia"**

**Capítulo 7**

**Na barra da saia**

**POV Rose**

Eu cheguei a tempo de ouvir meu pai chamando.

"**Vem aqui Edward!"**

Eu devia querer muito mesmo que Edward ganhasse uma boa surra, e que Bella fosse testemunha do quanto ela faz inferno na vida do meu irmão, minha gratidão pelo fato de ela tê-lo salvo na Itália era grande, mas eu não podia conter, meu ciúme era maior ainda, desde que ela apareceu, todos os Cullen vivem girando em torno dela.

Eu não podia estar mais de acordo com meu pai quando ele resolveu mostrar a ela que não tem nada de especial, que é igual todos os seus filhos tirando o fato de ser humana.

Mas droga! Eu não consigo ver meu maninho nessa situação, meu coração doía só de pensar que ele estava agora sentado num sofá olhando pra meu pai em pé com um cinto na mão, se eu bem o conheço ele não obedeceria o chamado de primeira, piorando a sua situação, era como se eu estivesse vendo.

Meus pensamentos estavam a mil, eu queria intervir, mas realmente não sabia como, talvez a teimosia dele me desse algum tempo pra pensar.

Aproximei-me da janela pra ver, e lá estava ela, a culpada de tudo, meus pais podiam dar uma surra era nela.

"Não me faça ter que ir até aí te pegar, Edward Anthony, você já me fez vir até aqui."

Papai disse com uma voz baixa e perigosa que eu conhecia muito bem, o Bebê já estava chorando como sempre.

"Papai por favor aqui nãaaao..."

Ele implorava, minha mãe estava sem reação eles já tinham discutido isso antes, ela nos defende durante a discussão, mas uma vez meu pai deferido a sentença, ela não tem muito o que fazer, lembro-me do nosso primeiro problema em Forks quando Emmett gritou pela ajuda dela, e ela não pode ajudá-lo, eu sempre quis ser mãe, mas não sinto inveja dessa parte.

"Estou esperando Edward!"

Ele avisou ignorando completamente o pedido desesperado dele, que não se moveu um centímetro se quer.

Eu poia entendê-lo bem, a primeira vez que meu pai me deu uma palmada na frente do Em, eu pensei que fosse morrer, eu acreditava piamente que por ter um companheiro, eu já era adulta e as palmadas da casa seriam reservadas somente ao meu irmão caçula, saí pra fazer compras sem avisar e ignorei o toque de recolher, que a muito Edwarde eu obedecíamos sem questionar, _mas que palmada boa foi aquela._

Naquele dia Emmett soube como as coisas lá em casa funcionavam, seus olhos ainda estavam vermelhos na época, e o máximo que ele tinha visto, fora Carlisle separando uma discussão acalorada entre Edward e eu pelas orelhas.

"Já chega!"

Meu pai deu um passo na sua direção e eu estava pronta pra entrar e pará-lo sem nenhuma idéia brilhante, quando vi mais uma atitude idiota de Bella por causa do Edward, Deus! a garota não se cansa de fazer besteira?

Ela pulou na frente do meu pai segurando o cinto, é claro que era o que eu planejara fazer a um segundo atrás, mas eu tinha a força de um vampiro.

Dentro de mim eu tive que reconhecer que esse também era motivo de ciúmes, nunca quis Edward a não ser como irmãozinho mais novo, mas essa sempre foi minha tarefa, protege-lo, encobrir suas travessuras, preencher seu tempo mesmo que enchendo sua paciência, quando Alice veio, não tive ciúmes pois ela dava a ele uma versão de irmã totalmente diferente da minha, companheirismo e carinho, enquanto eu dava proteção e disputa, eu tinha que reconhecer, mesmo a contra gosto, que essa garota completava meu maninho em todos os sentidos, só era fraca e feia pra um garoto tão bonito e vampiro, bom... feia não, sem graça.

"Não Carlisle! Bata em mim, não nele, eu sou a culpada."

Ele não teve nenhum trabalho pra conte-la e a entregou como uma pena nos braços de Esme.

"Isabella querida, embora eu _realmente_ acredite que você anda merecendo umas boas palmadinhas, eu vou esperar até que sua pele seja tão resistente quanto a nossa e até que você seja oficialmente minha filha, agora deixa o papai fazer o seu trabalho deixa."

Esme a envolveu em seus braços impedindo-a de avançar novamente.

"Calma docinho ele não vai machucá-lo, é só um corretivo..."

Ela começou a chorar, meu pai a ignorou avançado na direção do Edward, que pulou pra trás do sofá rápido demais até para um vampiro.

"Desculpa papai eu juro que não faço mais, por favor papai, por favooor papai!"

Ele implorava misericórdia, se esgueirando pela sala com as mãos esticadas na direção do cinto procurando proteção.

"Eeedward, Eeedward!"

Meu pai avisava, se aproximando cada vez mais irritado, até que ele finalmente perdeu a paciência e desceu o cinto na bunda do Edward depois de agarrar seu braço girando seu corpo.

SHLAP!* "AU!"

Nem de longe era o escândalo que ele faria em casa, mas eu sabia que tinha doído, eu e Jasper somos os reis em disfarçar a dor dessas surras, meu pai ergueu o braço de novo, Bella fechou os olhos, minha mãe a abraçou, e eu fiz a maior idiotice de todas, entrei de uma vez e pulei na frente do pirralho.

"NÃO PAPAI!"

Meu grito, paralisou a todos e abriu os olhos de Bella, minha mãe balançou a cabeça temendo por mim, Edward tremia como vara verde atrás de mim e meu pai apertou a ponte do nariz entre os dedos me perguntando ainda de olhos fechados.

"Eu não mandei você ir embora pra casa Rosalie? Sai da frente do seu irmão se não quiser apanhar também."

Eu sabia que que me arrependeria do que eu disse a seguir, mas disse assim mesmo.

"Pois eu quero!"

"Saiu um milhão de vezes mais desrespeitoso do que eu planejara, e pra fuder com o restinho da paciência do meu pai, Bella se soltou num descuido dos braços de Esme e juntou-se a nós.

"Pois eu também!"

"_Oh Garota sem nOção..."_

Pensei revirando os olhos.

"Não seja por isso."

Meu pai falou soltando o cinto, fazendo todos tremerem e Esme sair da sua posição restrita.

Ele agarrou Bella pelo braço e deu dois tapinhas no seu traseiro.

PAFT!*PAFT!* "AAAAAiiiiii"

Tapinhas pra nós, tenho certeza que doeu, pelo barulho e pelo pulo acompanhado dos gritos que ela deu.

"Vai pra perto da sua mãe, Isabella!"

Ela obedeceu esfregando a bunda com uma mão e os olhos com a outra, pareceu muito com Alice.

Ele fez o mesmo comigo, só que colocou mais força e deu três palmadas ao em vez de duas, me mandou para o carro e apontou dedo para meu irmãozinho.

"Você vai levar a maior surra de sua existência."

Se Edward fosse humano teria feito xixi nas calças de tão apavorado.

"Vocês duas vão pra casa com sua mãe e me esperem lá, e você vem comigo pra floresta."

Ele nos deu uma ordem firme, e agarrou a orelha do Edward.

"Carlisle, pelo amor de Deus, o que você vai fazer? Pra que levar o garoto pra floresta?"

Esme perguntou em pânico.

"Eu não quero mais interrupções, eu o estou levando pra longe da barra da saia de vocês três, e a culpa é sua por não ir do hospital pra casa como eu disse, e sua por não voltar pra casa como eu mandei quando foi buscar sua mãe, e sua por entrar na frente."

Ele acusou apontando pra cada uma de nós, depois com uma mão na orelha do Edward e a outra no celular pediu a Charlie pra pudesse levá-la pra Jantar na nossa casa.

"Era isso que você queria? Privacidade? Pois bem na floresta teremos bastante privacidade, bem como boas varas, boas e resistentes."

Ele disse saindo com Edward pela porta, e jogando a chave do Mercedes pra minha mãe.

"Direto pra casa, AS TRÊS!"

Agarrou Edward pelo braço e sumiu em velocidade vampírica, deixando Bella em pranto e meu coração do tamanho de uma ervilha...

**A/N: POV Rose? \o/ Por essa você não esperava em? Agora no 8 vamos pra floresta, com muita privacidade e nenhuma ajuda, pobre Edward =( **

**Mas falando no 7, e aí, gostou? Não seja malvado(a) deixe-me saber, review.**


	8. Inesquecível Lição

**A/N: Não será mais adiado, Ed está ferrado agora...**

**quero registrar o minha satisfação aqui aos fãs mais fieis que nunca falham em deixar review: Marry Peirobon, Carol Machado, DeniseBelle26**

**Dedicar esse capítulo a os novos leitores: Amanda Stewart, , Morgana Bauer (Portugal), Ladyschumi (Chile), Raffa**

**E agradecer a todos os anônimos: Mee, SrA, Nt, Alguem, Algum, me, Jules**

**Eu não tenho como responder por reviews não logados, eu realmente aprecio o carinho de todos vocês, realmente gostaria de agradecer um a um de forma especial, mas respeitando seu anonimato, estou agradecendo por aqui,**

**muito muito muito OBRIGADA.**

**Péssima Idéia**

**Capítulo 8**

**Inesquecível Lição**

**POV Edward**

Chegamos à floresta perto de casa, meu pai soltou o meu braço, eu queria mas do que qualquer bandido do mundo inteiro, fugir, mas eu já tinha tentado aquilo, definitivamente uma péssima idéia.

Eu não pude conter as lágrimas e osmeus soluços, quando meu pai começou a vasculhar por uma vara, ele estava em silêncio, e eu não conseguia ler seus pensamentos, por que os meus estavam frenéticos demais me arrependendo das minhas burradas, assim como falar e ouvir ao mesmo tempo é impossível, eu não tinha como ouvir os pensamentos do meu pai enquanto os meus me atormentavam.

Finalmente ele encontrou o que procurava, uma vara grossa e resistente que afinava na ponta cheia de folhas, ela a destacou e olhou pra mim, aquela expressão de vampiro tinha ido embora, seu rosto era suave como o do meu pai, e por isso mesmo é que meu medo triplicou.

Quando ele estava fora de si, o seu auto controle e sua compaixão trabalhavam como nunca, um grito de misericórdia, ou uma cara de pavor, quem sabe lágrimas ou um _pelo amor de Deus_, conseguiam detê-lo, faziam com que se sentisse um monstro que precisava ser detido.

Mas quando ele estava tranqüilo, como um pai que tem o dever de corrigir o filho, cada varada, cintada, chinelada ou palmada não continham nenhuma raiva, somente disciplina, isso sim era de dar medo, nada era capaz de pará-lo se não a sensação do dever cumprido.

"Papai, me perdoa paizinho!"

Pelo menos pra isso a privacidade me servia, não tinham meus irmãos mais velhos pra me achar um frouxo, não tinha Bella pra me achar um Bebê como o resto da minha família, então eu podia jogar quantos papai e paizinhos e bicos e manhãs eu precisasse pra tentar escapar.

"Paizinho? Você não parece nem de longe aquele vampiro que gritara comigo mais cedo."

Ele relembrou tirando cada folha com o uma calma amedrontadora, e um sorriso no canto da boca.

"Descuuuulpa papaizinho... eu nunca mais vou fazer aquilo, nunca, nunquinha."

Eu disse com tanta manha, que nenhuma criança ganharia de mim.

Ele continuava tirando as folhas com carinho e antes de terminar olhou pra mim questionando.

"Corrija-me se eu estiver errado, mas não foi isso que você disse quando eu disse que você ia levar outra surra por quebrar a janela com o vaso chinês da sua mãe? Eu tive dó porque você tinha acabado de levar uma surra por ir a Volterra, então acreditei no que você disse, '_não papai eu nunca mais vou ter uma acesso de raiva desses nunca, nunquinha!'_

E imitou meu jeito de falar, ou melhor de implorar.

Bom, parece que o seu nunca é bem breve, pois se não me engano foi o seu acesso de raiva que quebrou uma porta caríssima, diga-se de passagem, projetada pela sua mãe.

Caramba! Eu já tinha até me esquecido da porta, eu podia estar mais ferrado? Acho que não.

Eu chorava muito mas ele parecia não ligar, como eu disse, não era o Carlisle irritado, era o meu pai diante de um filho chorando pra tentar fugir da disciplina, justamente o tipo de choro que não fazia a menor diferença, às vezes ele dizia que era até bom pra aliviar a tensão.

Ele tirou a última folha e cortou o ar com a vara fazendo um barulho que me fez começar a andar pra trás me preparando pra correr.

"Filho por que você faz isso? Sabe que eu vou te pegar e sabe também que vai ser pior, não faz o papai pegar você não, vem aqui."

Ele disse com calma como se estivesse me ajudando com o dever de casa.

Ele apontou para os próprios pés.

"Aqui... e sem as calças, você queria privacidade então vamos desfrutar dela."

Eu exitei.

"_Um... dois... três..."_

Estava ele contando em sua mente, seus pensamentos me revelaram que estava começando a perder a paciência.

Tirei o Jeans que eu vestia, percebi quando o joguei no chão que a parte traseira da calça estava coberta de musgo, eu podia chutar a mim mesmo ao lembrar do momento em que eu sentei no chão esperando pela sua misericórdia, se eu tivesse voltado pra me desculpar, teria sido perdoado e Newton não teria cruzado meu caminho, Jacob seria bem mais fácil de explicar.

"Eu não vou mandar você dizer os motivo dessa surra, quem vai dizer sou eu, sabe por que? Por que são vários motivos, e você vai ganhar uma suuuurra por cada um."

"Paiziiiiinho, e seu eu prometer a você, de verdade verdeira, que eu vou me controlar e que eu não vou mais brigar nem por causa da Bella?"

"Bebê, seja honesto com o papai, quantas vezes isso já funcionou com algum de vocês?"

Era uma pergunta retórica, mesmo com Alice nunca funcionara, seus avisos e nossas promessas eram sempre apenas uma prorrogação de uma surra.

Meu silêncio lhe serviu como resposta, e em um instante eu já estava em seu colo com o traseiro completamente exposto, olhando para o chão.

"_Oh! Senhor Deus, dai-me forças." _

Peguei seu pensamento.

"**Você vai levar essa palmada pela porta que você quebrou."**

**Da próxima vez **PAFT!* aaaiii

**em que eu **PAFT!*AAuuu

**te negar**PAFT!*Aooooo

**alguma coisa **PAFT!* aaaii

**e você quebrar algo**PAFT!*

**dentro de casa **PAFT! *woooow

**você vai **PAFT!*aaauuuuuuuu

**apanhar **PAFT!*haiiiiii

**com o cinto**PAFT!*oooooooo

**da disciplina **PAFT!*aaaii ta booooom

**e vai **PAFT!*AAAArraaaai

**ficar de castigo**PAFT!*aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**no canto da sala **PAFT!* aaaii

**o dia inteiro **PAFT!*Taaaa

**pra servir de exemplo ouviu? **PAFT!* aaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiii

PAFT!*PAFT!***Você ouviu? **Oooooouviiiiiiiii aaiii

Eu só tinha pago pela porta e meu traseiro já estava em chamas.

"**Agora você vai apanhar por machucar o garoto dos Newton"**

Ele falou me colocando de pé.

"**De pé com as mãos na árvore."**

"E-euuuu s-s-sinto muito pa-paaaai, nã-o fo-i mi-i-inha inten-sãaaaao! Foi um a-aci-deeetiiiiiiiiii."

Eu disse em soluços estridentes que não o comoveram.

"**Anda Edward."**

Estava de costas empinando a bunda pra trás com as mãos na árvore, quando escutei a fivela do cinto, pela segunda vez hoje se desfazendo.

**Eu já te falei **SHLAP!* AAAAAAAAA

**pra não encostar **SHLAP!* AAAAAAAaaa

**nos humanos **SHLAP!* AAAAAauuuuuuuuu

**porque eles são frágeis **SHLAP!* Raaaaaai

**não foi? **SHLAP!* Fooooooooiiiii

**Não foi Edward? **SHLAP!* Sim senhooooooor

**Não **SHLAP!* Arrai

**faça **SHLAP!* aHaaii

**isso **SHLAP!* Aooooo

**nunca **SHLAP!* UUUUUUUUUU

**mais ! **SHLAP!* Wouuuu

**Nunca mais! **SHLAP!* Taaaaa Booooom

"**Agora você vai apanhar no colo papai de novo com, por brigar na porta da escola com Jacob, você sabe o quanto isso poderia chamar a atenção pra nós?**

Ele me puxou para o seu colo e puxou minha cueca para as coxas, eu gemi quando o tecido desceu.

**Não quero **SHLAP!* aaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**saber **SHLAP!* AAAAAAAAAAaiaiai

**de encrenca **SHLAP!* TAaaaaaaaa

**sua **SHLAP!* uuuuuuuUUU

**com o garoto **SHLAP!* aooooooo

**dos Black **SHLAP!* ta bom ta booooom

**eu já disse não disse? **SHLAP!* ai Siiiim disse siiiiiiim

**Nem por ciúme **SHLAP!* AAaaaAAAAA

**nem por instinto **SHLAP!* ooooooooo

**nem por Bella **SHLAP!* HArraaaaaiiiii

**nem por niguém **SHLAP!* Paaaraa papai paaraaaaaaa

**Tá dado o recado? **SHLAP!* TA TA Taaaaaaaaa

**Agora você vai levar 'A' surra de vara, por gritar comigo, virar as costas e me deixar falando sozinho daquele jeito, agora tira a roupa.**

Ele exigiu, e eu arregalei os olhos, não estávamos em casa.

"Mas papai est-"

"**NÃO DISCUTA COMIGO!"**

Eu tirei minha cueca com aquele grito, não importa quantas vezes eu tivesse que fazer isso, nunca seria menos constrangedor, ainda mais assim, sem paredes a minha volta, e pra completar o meu martírio a camisa que eu vestia não era longa o suficiente pra me cobrir, eu me sentia tão exposto, vulnerável e infantil, pelado diante do meu pai com uma vara verde na mão.

As lágrimas caiam sem fazer barulho, eu tinha que tentar diferente, olhei pra ele com olhos de filhotinho de cachorro abandonado, na esperança de que ao ver o veneno escorrendo em minhas bochechas, ele diminuiria minha pena.

"E não adianta chorar não, o papai vai fazer isso porque te ama, você está fora de controle e eu temo onde isso possa te levar, já falei com você a respeito do seu temperamento, já falei a respeito de ciúmes, mas você não parece ouvir, chegou até a gritar comigo, prefiro fazer isso agora e ver você chorar no meu colo, do que amanhã ou depois ver você nas mãos de um Volture, ou na boca de um lobo, eu preciso manter o controle por aqui, você é só um menino e provou isso hoje mais até do que o necessário, isso vai doer mais em mim do que em você, eu te amo demais pra permitir que você vá para o fundo, prefiro manter você no raso enquanto é tempo, do que ver você se afogar."

Depois desse discurso meu pai fez algo que faria com que essa surra não fosse esquecida jamais.

"Tudo Edward! Eu disse tira a roupa, isso inclui a camisa também."

Entreguei a camisa a ele de cabeça baixa cobrindo minhas "partes" com a mão.

"Essa surra vai te ensinar quem é que manda em você."

Eu já estava soluçando de tanto chorar

"Pa-pa-a-ai eu não a-agueeeento ma-is nãaaaaao."

"Agüenta sim, se não agüentasse não aprontava tanto, você sabe que apanha, por que apronta? Vem aqui!"

Ele agarrou meu braço virando minha bunda pra ele, deu uma bela varada de cortar o ar com um assovio.

SU ÍCH!* AAAARRaaaaaaaiiiiiii

Eu coloquei a mão livre pra cobrir minha bunda e quase que por instinto eu gritei.

MÃAAAAAAAAAAAÊEEEEEEEEE.

**Tira a mão Edward!**

Ele mandou dando leves varadinhas cortantes na minha mão pra eu tirar.

Ele me dava varadas me fazendo sapatear e pular de dor, volta e meia eu punha a minha mão na tentativa de que ele fizesse uma pausa mas ele acertava a vara com mão e tudo e dizia.

"**Eu mandei tirar não foi?"**

Minha mãe apareceu e tentou pará-lo mas piorou tudo.

"**Você vai apanhar mais, e pelado na frente da sua mãe, só porque você chamou. Porque na hora de fazer desaforo você não chama ela ela não, o que você faz é quebrar as coisas dela com má criação." **

Eu levei varadas até a vara quebrar, ele nunca cumprira essa promessa antes.

Ele sempre dizia aos meus e a mim.

"Se fizer isso de novo, vou _acabar_ com uma vara, na sua bunda."

Mas sempre parava com a vara sã e salva, da ultima vez que ele me bateu com uma vara, foi quando tivemos nosso primeiro problema em Forks, a vara ficou tão inteira que ele até bateu no Emmett com a mesma.

Ele jogou os restos da vara no chão e passou a mão no cabelo como se cansado, e o pior é que eu sabia que era um cansaço emocional, pois vampiros não se cansam fisicamente, meu pai estava cansado, minha mãe chorando e a culpa era minha, mas o movimento que meu pai fez a seguir me preocupou mais ainda.

Ele pegou seu cinto que estava em cima do tronco num ritmo humano, e antes que eu pudesse ver o que ele estava fazendo eu agarrei a minha roupa no chão e vesti com uma velocidade de vampírica, gritei quando o tecido encostou na minha bunda pronto pra fugir.

"Pra que isso Edward?"

Ele perguntou confuso, e eu percebi que ele estava colocando o cinto de volta nas suas calças.

"Você disse que seria a pior surra da minha existência, e eu me lembro bem da última por causa do suicídio."

Eu disse quando parei, a humildade envolvia cada palavra, eu olhava para o chão como se tivesse perdido algo ali.

"Filho olhe pra mim."

Ele pediu com carinho, eu nem percebi que ele estava à minha frente até que senti o seu dedo erguendo o meu queixo fazendo seus olhos encontrarem os meus.

Eu preciso que você saiba, foi só uma expressão, eu nunca vou bater em você de novo como naquele dia.

Olhei pra ele com uma expressão confusa.

Ele apontou um tronco de árvore tombado pra que eu me sentasse.

Minha bunda estava latejando eu não iria me sentar naquele tronco duro cheio de protuberâncias, minha mãe viu minha hesitação e sentou-se dando dois tapinhas no colo, como que oferecendo pra eu me sentar.

"MãAe..."

Eu protestei com vergonha.

"Hora essa Edward, somos só nos três aqui, você sabe que sempre será o nosso Bebê, além do mais você acabou de levar uma surra peladinho de varinha verde, o que tem demais sentar no colo da sua mãe um pouquinho, vem logo ninguém vai saber, a menos que você queira sentar-se no tronco."

Ela estava coberta de razão essa era a parte menos, constrangedora do meu dia, até bronca da Rose eu tinha levado, sem contar apanhar de cinto na casa da minha namorada, me aproximei dela e antes que eu me sentasse, ela massageou o meu bumbum com carinho e um olhar preocupado, me puxou pra baixo me abraçou e beijou minha bochecha.

Meu pai sentou ao seu lado e limpou minhas lágrimas com cuidado.

"Aquela foi a maior surra de sua existência, meu Bebê, porque nada meu filho faça, eu repito, _nada, _poderia ser pior do que tirar sua vida, você é tão importante pra nós, que nem mesmo matar um ser humano, ou quebrar todos os tratados do mundo, se compara a qualquer erro que possa tirá-lo de nós."

Veneno escorreu dos seus olhos.

"Você me perdoa papai?"

"Claro que sim você punido e está perdoado."

Minha mãe afagava meu cabelo enqunto meu pai continuava falando.

"Eu só quero meu filho, que você saiba, que eu te amo tanto e estou tão preocupado com você, que não tenho pensado em nada mais dia e noite, a não ser nessas suas reações descontroladas, desde que você foi pra Volterra, eu fico com essa sensação horrível de que posso te perder, era muito mais fácil ser pai de filhos eternos, por favor Bebê, pare com essa loucura, o papai não gosta de te bater, mas você não escuta, não me põe nessa situação de novo. Nós vamos pegar essa Victória, transformar Bella e dar o fora daqui de perto desses Quileutes, eu sei que estou pedindo maturidade de um menino de 17, mas eu preciso de sua ajuda pra reorganizarmos nossa vida.

Seu discurso doeu tanto dentro de mim quanto a surra que eu acabara de levar, a surra pela tentativa de suicídio foi pior, mas essa sim seria uma lição pra toda a minha existência, uma lição inesquecível.

**A/N: Não acabou não, vamos agora voltar pra casa, e saber a reação de Bella e no que é que deu o caso do papel higiênico \o/.**

**Provavelmente será o Epilogo. Deixe-me saber o que achou do 8, foi um capítulo suado. Review por favor =3**


	9. Nota do autor e Preview do Capítulo 9

Odeio notas de autor, tanto qualquer leitor

Agente abre louco pra ver capitulo novo e é só um aviso

prometo não fazer de novo kkkk

mas dessa vez se faz realmente necessário

O editor engoliu um grito do Edward no capítulo 8 "Inesquecível Lição"

Aparece só um ponto no espaço em que ele devia está gritando:

"MÃAAAAAAÊEEEEEEEE!"

Por isso é que Carlisle diz a ele que vai apanhar mais só por que chamou Esme.

Era pra ser surpresa, mas o capítulo 9 será POV Esme e partindo justamente desse grito, contendo todos os detalhes dessa surra de vara que Edward levou, que eu tenho certeza pra quem leu P.P.F. Estranhou a falta deles.

Tentei consertar umas três vezes e não funcionou.

Da próxima vez que eu postar, vou ler em seguida p/ ver como ficou o post, essa foi sem dúvida uma "Inesquecível lição"

Vou tentar terminar o 9 hoje pra compensar essa nota, mas não garanto que será possível.

Bom... deixa eu trabalhar que até 23:59 ainda é hoje.

**Trecho original**

"Agüenta sim, se não agüentasse não aprontava tanto, você sabe que apanha, por que apronta? Vem aqui!"

Ele agarrou meu braço virando minha bunda pra ele, deu uma bela varada de cortar o ar com um assovio.

SU ÍCH!* AaaaaRRaaaaaaiiiii

Eu coloquei a mão livre pra cobrir minha bunda e quase que por instinto eu gritei.

"MÃAAAAAAÊEEEEEEEE!"

**Tira a mão Edward!**

Ele mandou dando leves varadinhas cortantes na minha mão pra eu tirar.

Ele me dava varadas me fazendo sapatear e pular de dor, volta e meia eu punha a minha mão na tentativa de que ele fizesse uma pausa mas ele acertava a vara com mão e tudo e dizia.

"**Eu mandei tirar não foi?"**

Minha mãe apareceu e tentou pará-lo mas piorou tudo.

"**Você vai apanhar mais, e pelado na frente da sua mãe, só porque você chamou. Porque na hora de fazer desaforo você não chama ela ela não, o que você faz é quebrar as coisas dela com má criação." **

Eu levei varadas até a vara quebrar, ele nunca cumprira essa promessa antes.

Ele sempre dizia aos meus e a mim.

"Se fizer isso de novo, vou _acabar_ com uma vara, na sua bunda."

Mas sempre parava com a vara sã e salva, da ultima vez que ele me bateu com uma vara, foi quando tivemos nosso primeiro problema em Forks, a vara ficou tão inteira que ele até bateu no Emmett com a mesma.

Ele jogou os restos da vara no chão e passou a mão no cabelo como se cansado, e o pior é que eu sabia que era um cansaço emocional, pois vampiros não se cansam fisicamente, meu pai estava cansado, minha mãe chorando e a culpa era minha...

PREVIA DO CAPÌTULO 9

.

Escutei o grito do meu Bebê, meu coração quase fez o milagre de bater, não haveria forma alguma de eu ficar ali parada, ainda bem que Bella não ouvira, pois o grito foi tão dolorido que eu teria dificuldade em não deixá-la pra trás, mas eu não podia dizer o mesmo de Rose, ela se posicionou para aporta e eu a parei.

"Parada aí mocinha, você já causou problemas o suficiente por hoje."

Bella entendeu o que estava havendo e Emmett agarrou a irmã em um abraço, assim como Jasper fez com Alice enviando calma a todos.

Estávamos reunidos na sala esperando os dois voltarem da floresta, até mesmo Alice, eu não seria cruel em deixá-la trancada no quarto sozinha longe dos braços de Jazz, depois do que ela vira acontecer com o irmão que ela tem tanto apego

"Todo mundo aqui, eu vou sozinha!"

Dei uma ordem restrita.

"Minha Bonequinha, sobe antes do papai chegar, está bem?

Dei um beijo na bochecha de Alice.

"Está tudo bem eu prometo."

Beijei a testa de Bella e saí...

Abraço nelluca


	10. capítulo 9 Dever Cumprido

**A/N: Sei que supostamente este capítulo, deveria trazer a confusão do papel higiênico à tona, e a conversa com Bella, mas a pressa é inimiga da perfeição, e o apressado come cru.**

**Essas fics da categoria hurt/confort, tem que ter um equilíbrio entre hurt e confort, e ontem antes de postar, eu senti um certo desequilíbrio e acrescentei alguns parágrafos, não na tentativa de prolonga-la e sim de aperfeiçoá-la, com isso a história que deveria terminar em 11 capítulos terminará em 12**

"**Péssima idéia"**

**Capítulo 9**

**Dever cumprido**

**POV Esme**

.

Escutei o grito do meu Bebê, meu coração quase fez o milagre de bater, não haveria forma alguma de eu ficar ali parada, ainda bem que Bella não ouvira, pois o grito foi tão dolorido que eu teria dificuldade em não deixá-la pra trás, mas eu não podia dizer o mesmo de Rose, ela se posicionou para aporta e eu a parei.

"Parada aí mocinha, você já causou problemas o suficiente por hoje."

Bella entendeu o que estava havendo e Emmett agarrou a irmã em um abraço, assim como Jasper fez com Alice enviando calma a todos.

Estávamos reunidos na sala esperando os dois voltarem da floresta, até mesmo Alice, eu não seria cruel em deixá-la trancada no quarto sozinha longe dos braços de Jazz, depois do que ela vira acontecer com o irmão que ela tem tanto apego

"Todo mundo aqui, eu vou sozinha!"

Dei uma ordem restrita.

"Minha Bonequinha, sobe antes do papai chegar, está bem?

Dei um beijo na bochecha de Alice.

"Está tudo bem eu prometo."

Beijei a testa de Bella e saí...

Nem cheguei a ver as árvores ao meu redor, elas eram borrões mediante à minha velocidade, eu ouvia o choro, ou pior, os berros do meu do meu Bebê, em meio a um som agudo que parecia muito com uma vara cortando o ar.

SU ÍCH!** AAAaiaiaiai papaaaaaai

SU ÍCH!*** CHEEEEEEEEGaaaaaaaa

SU ÍCH!*SU ÍCH!*SU ÍCH!* aiaiai aaiiaiaii aai

"**Eu mandei tirar não foi?" **Suich!*Suích!*Suích!*Suich!*Suích

Ouví a voz de Carlisle, estranhamente calma, acompanhada de cinco varadinhas curtas e cortantes, no momento em que comecei a vê-los.

Edward estava, esperneando e sacudindo as mãos, percebi que aquela cena não tinha muito de extraordinário, a não ser o fato de ele estar peladinho da silva.

Eu vim desesperada com o grito, imaginei que encontraria um Carlisle transtornado maluco, e um garoto totalmente acuado, até me senti mau por imaginar isso, Carlisle podia ter estado muito nervoso com ele naquele dia, e não era pra menos, mas sempre que ele está nervoso demais, ele sai pra caçar, pede minha ajuda, ou qualquer outra coisa pra não encostar as mãos nesses meninos

com muita raiva.

A única vez que ele fez isso foi com Emmett, e mesmo assim ele tinha saído pra casar, tinha se acalmado, conversado com ele, mas o garoto resolveu passar raiva nele bem no meio da surra, nunca vi Carlisle tão chateado consigo mesmo, e depois da confusão que aconteceu por causa disso então? Nunca mais Carlisle arriscou castigá-los com raiva, foi a primeira e única vez, eu fico exausta só de pensar nesse dia, foi nosso primeiro problema em Forks.

A cena que eu vi estava longe disso, o rosto de Carlisle estava concentrado mas sereno, e Edward estava fazendo um escanda-lo que Emmett e ele já estavam acostumados a fazer, ele sacudia as mãos provavelmente por as varadinhas curtas terem sido em cima delas.

Eu decidi que talvez não fosse o melhor pra ele interferir, afinal ele procurou por isso o dia inteiro, mas cada varada me partia em pedaços.

"**Quem é que manda em você Edward?"** SU ÍCH!* AAAAAuuuu O senhor papai! É o senhor!

SU ÍCH!* para paizinho para aiaiai!

SU ÍCH!* AAAAaaaiiiii

"**Você vai gritar comigo de novo Edward?" **SU ÍCH*Nãaaaaaoo!

"**Por que não Edward?" **SU ÍCH!*SU ÍCH!* AaaRRaiiiiii aiaiai!

Ele não soube responder, ao vez disso deu um pulo em resposta às duas varadas seguidas e cobriu o bumbum com a mão, e o pai não perdoou, começou a dar varadas seguidas nas pernas, fazendo o veneno que já enchiam meus olhos começarem a cair.

**Eu**SUÍCH!***madei**SUÍCH!***tirar**SUÍCH!***a**SUÍCH!***mão** SUÍCH***não**SUÍCH!*** foi?** SU ÍCH!***não foi? **SU ÍCH!*

Eu já estava chorando, ele começou a sapatear tentando se esquivar sem sucesso do aperto de Carlisle, ele berrava como uma criança pequena, eu sabia que Carlisle já ia parar, eu já tinha contado mais e vinte, mas um grito que saiu de sua boca do meu Bebê me chamou a atenção para um detalhe.

"PAAAARAAAA PAPAI E-EU NÃ-ÃOUU A-GUEN-TO MAAAIS NÃAAAO!"

Seu grito parecia tão sincero, eu conheço cada um dos mimos do Edward, e sei bem quando ele está exagerando com manha e quando está realmente sofrendo, algo ali devia estar errado, antes de trinta varadas bem medidas, meu filho estava urrando de dor?

Foi então que eu notei em cima de um tronco de árvore tombado, o cinto do meu marido.

"_O MEU DEUS ELE JÁ APANHOU DE CINTO!"_

Gritei tão alto em meus pensamentos, que Edward se virou pra me olhar, se cobrindo envergonhado, isso entregou minha presença para seu pai.

"Amor pelo amor de Deus! Você vai matar essa criança, a quanto tempo esse menino está apanhando?"

Eu disse isso avançando enfurecida mostrando o cinto pra ele.

"Tempo suficiente pra aprender a se comportar como nós ensinamos durante mais de cem anos, eu não vou permitir que uma garoto tão bem criado, agora venha sair por aí parecendo um vampiro qualquer sem o mínimo de controle."

"Já chega Carlisle! Você mesmo disse, já é o suficiente!"

Eu disse estendendo a mão pra pegar meu filho, mas ele delicadamente me parou, olhando para Edward.

"Sua mãe estava certa, já era o suficiente, como prometi uma surra por cada motivo, mas você parece não se lembrar de uma lição importante que eu já ensinei para o Emmett e pra você."

Edward começou a tremer olhando pra mim, ele sabia o que isso significava, ele apanharia mais por ter me gritado.

"Papai, peraí papai, eu juro que nunca mAaaaais!"

Antes que ele terminasse a frase ganhou uma varada tão forte, que tirou a mão da frente pra cobrir o bumbum de novo.

"NÃO MEU BEM NÃO!"

Ele parou com o meu grito olhando pra mim

"A culpa é minha amor, eu é que não devia ter vindo como você me pediu."

"Não querida, a culpa é dele, se não tivesse chamado você não teria vindo."

Ele disse pra mim com uma voz compassiva, que me fez lamentar, nos seus olhos não tinham raiva, só firmeza, isso significava que ele estava certo do que fazer com seu filho, não era uma daquelas situações em que ele está precisando de ajuda pra se controlar, situações essas em que eu era totalmente necessária, dessa vez eu não podia ter sido menos desnecessária, se eu não tivesse cedido aos meus instintos maternos, meu Bebezinho estaria sendo levado pra casa, ao em vez disso, ele disse naquela voz baixa e perigosa que faz qualquer um dos meus filhos tremer, até mesmo Jasper e Rosalie.

"**Você vai apanhar mais, e pelado na frente da sua mãe, só porque você chamou. Porque na hora de fazer desaforo você não chama ela ela não, o que você faz é quebrar as coisas dela com má criação."**

Eu fui obrigada a ficar ali parada sem saber o que fazer, só vendo as lágrimas do meu filho, pelo menos ele lhe deu a dignidade de deita-lo no seu colo pra que somente sua parte traseira ficasse exposta, mas bateu com a vara que já estava quase quebrado.

"Por favor papai! por favor! por favor! por favAiiiiiiiii!

SUÍCH* AAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaa

SUÍCH*AAAAaaaaaaRRaaaaaaaaaaaaiiii

SUÍCH*HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

SUÍCH*

SUÍCH*

Não sei se pelo seu bumbum dolorido ou pela minha presença, mas seus gritos estavam mais estridentes, e ele esperneou tanto que caiu do colo do pai e tentou fugir se escondendo nas minhas costas,

"Carlisle! para Carlisle! Para!"

Eu implorei quando ele agarrou meu filho dos meus braços, pra bater mais, o menino sapateava e berrava desesperado.

"Aiaiai Papai! Aaaaaiaiai paizinho! pelo Amor de Deeeeeus, eu não faço mais papai, pelo amor de Deus."

Eu não podia mais suportar, mas antes que eu avançasse entre eles, a vara quebrou, e ele parou, já estava moída, ele cumprira pela primeira vez uma antiga ameaça de acabar com uma vara no traseiro de um deles, acho que a partir daí, essa ameaça seria levada mais a sério.

Ele olhou exausto para o filho, olhou para a vara em suas mãos e jogou seus restos no chão, passou a mão no cabelo como se cansado, embora vampiros não se cansem fisicamente, seu emocional estava em frangalhos, eu sei o quanto ele detestara tudo aquilo, mas mesmo em meio as lágrimas eu tinha que assumir, mesmo que só pra mim, que tinha sido necessário, ao olhar para o Edward assim, depois de tudo tremendo e chorando arrependido, eu tive certeza que nunca mais eu teria que presenciar a cena lamentável que fizera mais cedo, meu garoto recebera uma inesquecível lição.

Ele estava com uma expressão tão doída escutando o choro do filho, que eu nem sabia a qual dos dois consolar, quando ele o batera da última vez, ele ficou inconsolável por fazer aquilo com o menino, mas eu deixei que ele o fizesse, seria bom pra Edward ver o quão grave fora o erro de ir pra Itália fazer uma besteira egoísta daquela, Carlisle teve a sensação de que em mais de cem anos não tinha conseguido mostrá-lo o seu valor pra nós, e fez da surra a melhor forma de deixar isso gravado, e pela primeira vez eu tive que consolar o pai no lugar do filho.

Eu me abaixei para abraça-lo enquanto ele pegava o cinto no tronco pra coloca-lo de volta, dando ao Edward tempo para se vestir para que eu pudesse consolá-lo.

Foi estranho, ele se vestiu tão rápido mas não parecia ser por estar com vergonha de mim, afinal se estivesse com tanta vergonha assim não tinha escapulido do colo do pai, na verdade ele trazia um olhar apavorado que mirava o cinto na mão de Carlisle, começou a dar passos pra trás pronto pra fugir.

"Pra que isso Edward?"

Carlisle perguntou confuso, colocando o cinto de volta nas suas calças.

Edward respondeu cauteloso, olhando para o chão.

"Você disse que seria a pior surra da minha existência, e eu me lembro bem da última por causa do suicídio."

Seus olhinhos ainda estavam no chão em derrota, ombros encolhidos, roupa vestida do avesso e o pé esquerdo desenhando círculos no chão, Carlisle o olhou totalmente comovido, fazendo um movimento engraçado com a boca como quem olha para uma criancinha que acabara de deixar o sorvete ciar no chão e pediu com carinho.

"Filho olhe pra mim."

Edward pareceu surpreso ao sentir o dedo do pai erguendo o seu queixo, devia estar perdido em seus próprios pensamentos lembrando daquele dia que nem percebeu os nossos.

"Eu preciso que você saiba, foi só uma expressão, eu nunca vou bater em você de novo como naquele dia."

A confusão no seu rosto era perceptível.

Então Carlisle o chamou para que sentados pudéssemos explicar.

Ele gemeu em desgosto com o fato de ter que se sentar, e antes que ele tivesse a brilhante idéia de desobedecer ou fosse obrigado a sentar, ofereci meu colo, sei que isso o faria se sentir um bebê, mas ele sempre soube que sempre seria o nosso bebê, e nessas horas é que ele podia desfrutar desses mimos.

"MãAe..."

Ele disse envergonhado, eu sei que ele adorara a chance de sentar no meu colo, então o encorajei.

"Hora essa Edward, somos só nos três aqui, você sabe que sempre será o nosso Bebê, além do mais você acabou de levar uma surra peladinho de varinha verde, o que tem demais sentar no colo da sua mãe um pouquinho, vem logo ninguém vai saber, a menos que você queira sentar-se no tronco."

Ele se aproximou de mim e antes que ele se sentasse, massageei seu bumbunzinho castigado preocupada com seu estado.

"Oh... meu Bebê, dói muito?"

Ele balançou a cabeça com um sim e um bico tão bonitinho, e depois ele ainda não sabia o porque era o Bebê da família, além do fato de ser o mais novo, ele é tão manhoso, mas tenho que reconhecer, nós é que o mimamos ao extremo.

Carlisle podia estar disfarçando, mas ele quase morre de ter que bater em Edward assim, acho que porque Emmett é mais velho e tão grande, tão forte e tão travesso, e Jasper é tão durão e quase não apronta, nas meninas ele quase nem encosta só mesmo num extremo, agora Edward? Vive aprontando por que sempre escapa com uma palmadinha à toa, castigo, ou até mesmo só um sermão com um aviso, esse mesmo devia ter sido seu destino hoje se não tivesse fugido e aprontado mais.

Eu o puxei para o meu colo, o abracei e beijei sua bochecha, enquanto seu pai se sentava ao nosso lado morrendo de inveja de mim, ele limpou a lágrima que escorria no rosto de Edward como se fosse derretê-lo de tanto cuidado, nem parecia a mão pesada que segurara a vara a um minuto atrás.

"Aquela foi a maior surra de sua existência, meu Bebê, porque nada que meu filho faça, eu repito, _nada, _poderia ser pior do que tirar sua vida, você é tão importante pra nós, que nem mesmo matar um ser humano, ou quebrar todos os tratados do mundo, se compara a qualquer erro que possa tirá-lo de nós."

Veneno escorreu dos seus olhos fazendo Edward chorar de novo.

"Você me perdoa papai?"

"Claro que sim, você foi punido e está perdoado."

Eu afagava seu cabelo com amor, enquanto seu pai continuava falando.

"Eu só quero meu filho, que você saiba, que eu te amo tanto e estou tão preocupado com você, que não tenho pensado em nada mais dia e noite, a não ser nessas suas reações descontroladas, desde que você foi pra Volterra, eu fico com essa sensação horrível de que posso te perder, era muito mais fácil ser pai de filhos eternos, por favor Bebê, pare com essa loucura, o papai não gosta de te bater, mas você não escuta, não me põe nessa situação de novo. Nós vamos pegar essa Victória, transformar Bella e dar o fora daqui de perto desses Quileutes, eu sei que estou pedindo maturidade de um menino de 17, mas eu preciso de sua ajuda pra reorganizarmos nossa vida."

Edward se inclinou para abraçá-lo meio que saindo do meu colo, eu pensei que Carlisle fosse ficar de pé para retribuir o abraço, mas o que ele fez, foi permanecer sentado e puxa-lo para o seu colo, Ele enterrou o rosto no pescoço do pai e chorou de soluçar pedindo perdão, enquanto seu pai afagava seu cabelo com uma mão e esfregava a outra em suas costas acalmando-o.

"Xixixi... papai está aqui, você está perdoado meu Bebê, o papai te ama, o papai ama muito você, pronto... pronto..."

"Não faça isso de novo ok?"

Carlisle disse bagunçando seu cabelo, enxugado suas bochechas quando ele finalmente parou de soluçar, Edward olhou pra baixo e respondeu baixinho.

"Eu nunca mais vou gritar com você papai, não para não apanhar de novo, mas porque não merece isso de nenhum de nós."

"Obrigado meu filho, fico feliz que você me respeite e não que tenha medo de mim."

"Minha mente te respeita e meu coração te ama, quem tem medo de você é a minha bunda."

"Olha a boca!"

"Desculpa, meu traseiro."

Ele riu saindo colo do pai, depois de receber um beijo na testa.

Eu finalmente podia ficar aliviada, acabou tudo, podíamos voltar pra casa, tomara que Carlisle não se lembre do tal incidente com papel higiênico do colégio.

Edward estava ouvindo meus pensamentos pois olhou pra mim subitamente depois desviou o olhos.

"_Oh não! Emmett não está sozinho nessa, isso significa que Jasper está envolvido, será que vocês nunca se cansam?"_

Mandei um pensamento pra ele que o fez esfregar o traseiro.

"_Ele ainda não sabe, só desconfia, então pelo menos deixa seu bumbum sarar antes de dar na vista e aprontar outra, ou eu mesmo esquento seu traseiro com a minha escova de cabelo."_

Ele sacudiu a cabeça com curtos e rápidos movimentos de sim, é lógico que eu estava blefando, mas fiquei pensando naquele seu bumbunzinho no meu colo apanhando de escova, pra expulsá-lo dos meus pensamentos antes que pegasse meu blefe.

"Edward desvira sua roupa do avesso, e vamos embora."

Eu disse com firmeza, Carlisle estranhou minha mudança de atitude, mas eu disfarcei com um sorriso apreensivo.

"Eu vou lá atrás das árvores e volto já."

"Edward Cullen não me provoca!"

"Tá bom mãe, tá bom!"

Carlisle pegou a vara quebrada e moída no chão, ele viu e gritou tirando a camisa.

"Já tô tirando papai, já tô tirando!"

Ele riu da atitude do filho.

"Não é pra você Bebê, é para os seus irmãos."

Edward respirou aliviado e em seguida segurou a respiração assustado.

"Meus irmãos? O que eles fizeram?"

"Nada filho, relaxa, eu só vou levá-la pra mostrar a eles e servir de exemplo, desvira logo essa roupa menino!"

"Mas paaai... Bella ainda está la em casa."

Ele disse tirando calça, gemendo dramaticamente quando o tecido descobria seu bumbum.

"Eu sei disso, é pra servir de exemplo pra ela também."

"_O bumbum dele, é tão bonitinho que dá vontade de morder."_

"Mãaaaaae."

Ele disse constrangido revirando os olhos, ao ler meu pensamento.

"O que? Uma mãe não pode achar bonitinho o bumbum de seu Bebê."

Eu disse segurando uma rizada, diferente de Carlisle.

"Muito engraçado mãe, quer saber? Você já me deu uma cintada na frente da minha namorada, uma surra pelado e vai levar a vara pra mostrar a todos, e você me fez sentar no seu colo e trocar de roupa na sua frente, sem mencionar o fato que me chamam de bebê, porque não passam pomada no meu traseiro me põe uma fralda, uma chupeta e me levam pra casa no colo? Assim vocês poderiam estabelecer um novo recorde de constrangimento adolescente!"

Ele disse todo emburrado, mas não tirou o meu humor.

"Bom a quanto a chupeta eu não sei, mas quanto a fralda e o colo, não seria uma má idéia, tenho certeza que uma fraldinha de pano e um colinho, seria bem mais agradável pra você agora do que andar essa distância, a pé roçando o bumbum nessa calça jeans."

Ele fez uma cara de mau, fazendo Carlisle gargalhar novamente. novamente.

"Vamos lá e Edward! É pra isso que servem os pais dos adolescentes, é nosso dever sagrado constranger os filhos!"

Ele disse passando o braço no seu ombro e começando a andar em direção à nossa casa.

"Devo acrescentar que vocês cumprem esse dever melhor do que ninguém."

Ele disse finalmente sorrindo e entrando no clima da brincadeira.

"Acostume-se sua adolescência será eterna e sempre seremos os seus pais."

Eu disse beijando sua bochecha e ganhando um belo sorriso torto de volta.

"Eu sei, e fico feliz por isso."

Disse ele alternando seu olhar agradecido entre nós dois, Carlisle bagunçou o seu cabelo.

"Sei que não é o melhor momento pra mencionar, mas você está de castigo até amanhã, chegando em casa e direto para o seu quarto, sem video game,sem celular, sem música, sem TV, sem internet e sem livros, só você e seus pensamentos refletindo o que te trouxe até aqui hoje, entendido?"

continua...

**A/N: Espero que a demora e o acréscimo tenham compensado, deixe-me saber, review.**

**AVISO**

**Não sei quando postarei o 10, pois será POV Edward, Alice e Jasper estão presentes, é sempre mais difícil escrever pelo **

**ponto de vista de um leitor de mentes na presença de uma vidente tendo alguém que manipula sentimentos por perto, por favor tenham paciência comigo, a história já está pronta só me falta escrevê-la. Já sabem o que dizem sobre escrever, 10% inspiração e 90% transpiração. Bom... deixe-me transpirar, o final se aproxima e é sempre mais trabalhoso, pra que não haja pontas soltas, vou esperar até que o 10, o 11 e o 12 estejam prontos, e assim serão postados em três dias seguidos, mas não se preocupem não sumirei por muito tempo, pois já estou com saudades de vocês só de escrever essa nota. Até semana que vem, forte abraço, nelluca. **

Abraço nelluca,


	11. capítulo 10 Por um fil

**A/N:Não possuo nenhum desses personagens, todos eles pertencem à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Eu gostaria de dar as boas vindas à "Alice Dan" e agradecê-la pelo tão esperado review de n° 50 em P.P.F**

"Péssima Idéia"

Capítulo 10

Por um fil

POV Edward

Estávamos nos aproximando de casa e eu tentei ao máximo, ouvir os pensamentos de todos, eu precisava passar de um por um, todos estavam falando também, eram 4 pensamentos na minha cabeça e 5 vozes nos meus ouvidos, a pior parte, totalmente fora de sincronia, exceto de Alice.

Emmett falava da surra que levou por causa de Paul, com desdenho como se não fosse nada por causa de seu tamanho e força, mas na sua cabeça ele pensava no quão apavorado ele ficou quando os lobos saíram e meu pai cruzou os braços sobre o peito, eu já tinha tido o suficiente daquele olhar por hoje, então me desviei para Jasper.

Ele estava pensando no dia em que Carlisle disse a ele pela primeira vez que ele ia ganhar uma surra, Emmett fechou a matraca e Jazz começou a falar, seu pensamentos também não batia com suas palavras, ele pensava na primeira mas estava falando da última, no dia em que chegamos em Forks, de como ele se sentiu culpado por fazer Carlisle pensar que não o via como um pai, e como ele nos pune como um, o que eu queria mesmo era ver o rosto e a reação de Bella, então mudei meu foco para Rose, que com certeza devia estar fulminando-a com olhos nesse momento.

Não era surpresa perceber que Rosalie falava sobre o assunto enquanto refletia em sua cabeça sobre sua própria beleza comparando-se com Bella.

"Não se engane pelas palavras do Em, é grande coisa sim, você teve foi sorte de ainda ser humana, ou não estaria sentada agora, defender o próprio companheiro da correção dele, não é uma opção pra Carlisle, sempre que qualquer tentativa fracassada acontece, ele deixa muito claro na nossa bunda que ele não é sogro de ninguém e sim o pai."

"Mas você defendeu Edward..."

Finalmente eu ouvi sua doce voz, era o que eu estava esperando ansiosamente, mas foi cortada pela chata da minha irmã.

"Sim, mas eu não sou sua companheira, eu sou sua irmã mais velha, e não é costume por aqui Edward e eu fazermos qualquer coisa um pelo outro, Carlisle é sempre pego de surpresa quando qualquer um de nós dois se atreve a fazer algo do tipo, ele fica meio que sem saber o que fazer, não sabe se pune ou se recompensa."

Olhei depressa para os meus pais, pra checar se eles tinham ouvido o grande bocão de Rosalie, que como já disse, abre sempre na hora errada, por sorte, os dois estavam falando um com outro e não prestaram atenção na valiosa informação que ela acabara de entregar.

Se meu pai soubesse que nós sabíamos que ele não sabia como agir nessas situações, nós estaríamos ferrados, logo logo ele faria uma regra transando algum limite pra isso, eu que já estreara o cinto da disciplina e acabara de estrear também a vara do respeito, não estava nem um pouco a fim de estrear algum tipo de... chinelo do FICA NA SUA!

"Pai..."

Eu chamei sua atenção, assim que a ultima palavra saiu da boca da minha mãe, na tentativa de desviar seus ouvidos do assunto que insistia dentro de casa.

"Sim meu filho..."

"Eu... eu... eu queria saber sobre o acidente... como foi lá hospital?"

Ótima idéia, aliás a única boa idéia daquele dia, ele sempre se empolgava em falar sobre sua profissão comigo e não parou de tagarelar sobre a cirurgia relâmpago que salvara uma criança mais cedo, minha mãe vidrada em cada palavra que saia de sua boca, e eu vidrado na conversa lá dentro que ficava cada vez mais clara com a proximidade, dando graças a deus pelo rumo do assunto que finalmente mudara seu curso.

Ouvi a voz de Alice mais forte por seus pensamentos estarem em perfeita sincronia com suas palavras.

"Papai chegou, estarão colocando os pés no primeiro degrau da entrada em menos de dois minutos, vou subir para o meu quarto antes que entrem."

"Edward! Você ouviu o que disse filho?"

Meu pai percebeu meu devaneio.

"Desculpe-me papai, o que disse sobre motorista embriagado?"

"Que permaneceu vivo, mas nunca mais poderá andar, mas teve mais sorte do que os outros dois..."

Então ele começou aquele velho blá blá blá, sobre segurança no transito e porque ele não gostava que corremos com os nossos carros mesmo tendo todos os sentidos aguçados e blá blá blá...

Quando abrimos a porta, meus três irmãos mais velhos estavam na sala na outra sala Jasper estava vidrado na TV analisando o crescimento da onda de crimes em Seattle, ele estava começando a suspeitar que fossem vampiros os responsáveis, pra falar a verdade eu estava mesmo era interessado em Victória.

Emmett estava aumentando meu constrangimento contando de uma vez que nós dois apanhamos lá na ilha Esme, por assustar funcionária supersticiosa, eu tive que interrompê-lo, nem tanto pela vergonha mas por que ele ia estragar minha surpresa para lua de mel caso ela aceitasse meu pedido de casamento, sussurrei.

"Cara! Não fala da ilha! Esqueceu que o papai e a mamãe me deixaram levá-la pra lá!"

Ela não em ouviu o que eu disse mas a reação de Emmett anunciou minha chegada, porque ela correu para o meu abraço, com os olhinhos preocupados.

"_Eu sei cara! Relaxa, Eu não disse que a ilha era nossa nem que seu nome é Esme's island, só disse que estávamos numa casa de praia nem se quer disse que foi no Brasil, e também nem contei que você começou a chorar que nem um bebê quando o papai mandou agente entrar."_

Ele pensou pra mim, soltou uma risada gutural, enquanto Rosalie se dirigia pra fora da sala com uma carranca, ela ouvira sobre a ilha, e até hoje não engoliu o fato de nossos pais nunca a permitiram passar nenhuma de suas Luas de mel lá, a inveja que ela já tinha de Bella triplicou por causa disso.

"Não tão rápido mocinha!"

Meu pai a parou antes que seu pé alcançasse o segundo degrau.

"Pra mesa, agora, isso é pra vocês quatro também, eu vou subir pra chamar Alice pessoalmente e aproveitar pra saber porque o cheiro dela está em toda sala, antes que alguém tenha a péssima idéia de mentir pra mim.

"_Oh meu Deus! Tomara que ela não esteja distraída demais pensando em algo ou vendo alguma coisa pra ter ouvido isso."_

Jasper pensou, seu braço estendido apontando controle remoto pra TV, mas seu rosto virado pra mim, eu podia sentir seu nervosismo, acho que todos sentiram pois eu podia ouvir a incoerência de todos os pensamentos temendo uma palmada ao mesmo tempo.

Rs - Será que ele ainda vai me bater por tentar ajudar o Edward?

Em - Será que o diretor comentou algo sobre o papel higiênico?

Es - Tomara que ele não me invente de bater na menina, tomara que ela diga a verdade.

Eu não podia ouvir Bella mas senti seu corpo tenso em meus braços.

O silêncio desconfortável do clima de punição se instalara na sala enquanto sentávamos à volta da mesa e vara, ou o que sobrara dela, era colocada sobre a mesa, estávamos todos com os ouvidos voltados para o quarto de Alice, os meus na verdade, voltados para sua cabeça.

"_Quando a minha internet estiver liberada vou comprá-lo pra combinar com...Ei!Por que tanto silêncio lá em baix...?"_

"Mary Alice Cullen! Destranca essa porta por favor!"

Para a tensão de todos ela estava distraída pensando em roupas, pra variar.

Jasper levantou-se da cadeira, eu li em seus pensamentos que ele iria assumir a culpa por Alice, Rosalie perdeu uma ótima oportunidade de ficar calada.

"Vai nessa seu burro! até o Edward já apanhou na frente da Bella, você acha mesmo que ele vai poupar o seu traseiro por que tem visita em casa?"

Eu queria rosnar pra ela, mas o que fiz foi baixar a cabeça de vergonha, se eu tivesse um saco nas mãos teria colocado minha cabeça dentro, eu parecia estar em um pesadelo, meu pai não só me bateu na frete dela, como discutiríamos o assunto na sua frente também, Rosalie parece que gosta do meu tormento, tocando no assunto como se fosse a coisa mais natural, até que pra gente era, mas eu tinha certeza que pra Bella era um absurdo, quando eu ouvira que seu pai iria dar-lhe uma surra, provavelmente foi um blefe de seus pensamentos pois nunca mais ouvi nada nos pensamentos dele, nem Bella comentara.

Minha mãe pegou a mão de Jasper e fulminou minha irmã com olhar.

"Se eu fosse você, manteria um melhor comportamento, não se esqueça de que você não só desobedeceu como enfrentou o seu pai hoje."

"Mas..."

"Rosalie."

Minha mãe não precisou mais do que o seu nome para calá-la.

Emmett segurou uma risada ao ver Bella ficar vermelha, mamãe nem precisou dizer nada, depois de congelar a alma dele com os olhos.

Jasper sentou-se novamente e ouvimos meu pai fazer a pergunta de um milhão de dólares.

"Você estava lá em baixo?"

A esperta da minha irmã tratou logo de ver suas alternativas, na primeira ela dizia que não e ganhava uma palmada por mentir, na segunda ela dizia que sim e ganhava uma palmada por desobedecer, na terceira ela chamava a mãe e apanhava justamente por esse motivo.

Decidi contar pra mamãe assim ela não precisaria chamá-la, Alice e eu estávamos sempre sintonizados ainda mais em se tratando de escapar do meu pai, se eu tivesse dado ouvidos ao recado dela mais cedo não teria me dado tão mal.

A minha decisão deu a ela uma quarta visão de meu pai sendo impedido, então ela entendeu o que devíamos fazer, ela escolheria a segunda visão na qual apanharia por desobedecer, quando meu pai resolvesse fazê-lo, eu contaria à minha mãe, ele pensaria que eu ouvi sua decisão, e jamais desconfiaria de que fora tudo planejado.

"Estou esperando uma resposta Alice."

"Sim senhor, papai..."

Era minha deixa.

"Mamãe ele vai bater nela."

Somente essas cinco palavras foram o suficiente, minha mãe já estava lá em cima antes que meu pai completasse seu discurso sobre obediência.

"E o que eu disse pra você que aconteceria se você saísse daqui? Pelo visto ficar de castigo não tem funcionado muito bem pra senhorita quanto funcionava antes não é mesmo?"

Todos nós ouvimos, estávamos tensos, sabíamos que minha mãe a deixara ficar quando ela desceu, eu já tinha pegado essa informação nos pensamentos dos outros, mas isso não mudava o fato de que ela descera sem permissão, a única certeza que nós tínhamos era a de que minha mãe não iria mentir para o meu pai, ás vezes ela omitia coisas pra nos dar a oportunidade de consertar um mal feito ou pelo menos contar por nós mesmos, mas mentir pra ele nunca.

"Carlisle, eu permiti que ela ficasse, ela estava assustada com a visão que teve de Edward com você na floresta e desceu quando me viu chegando com as meninas."

"Ela já tinha sido avisada, Esme, parece que tenho que me fazer entender pra essa mocinha, ela está sempre dando um jeito de me levar na brincadeira."

"Vamos relevar meu bem, você sabe que toda essa situação é nova pra todos, tudo que eu peço é que não bata na menina, só mais essa vez, ela não vai mais sair. Não é meu amor?"

"Não senhora, mamãe..."

Eu vi pelos olhos dela, Alice balançando a cabeça com aqueles olhinhos grandes que sempre derretiam meu pai.

"_Oh... minha bonequinha..."_

Meu pai pensou mas não foi o que ele disse.

"Você tem muuuita sorte, eu não vou te dar umas boas palmadas agora, pode agradecer a sua mãe por isso."

"_Obrigada maninho, essa foi por pouco."_

Ela me agradeceu em pensamento ao em vez da mamãe, enquanto meu pai continuava a bronca.

"Eu vou te adicionar mais uma dia aqui no quarto, mas se você violar somente uma vez mais, eu repito, somente uma vez mais, esse castigo, você vai apanhar de cinto! E da próxima vez que você estiver em apuros, eu fizer uma pergunta e você procurar uma visão antes de me responder, seus olhos vão estar olhando para o chão quando voltarem por que você vai levar umas palmadas por isso!"

"Eu te amo paizinho lindo."

Ela disse sorrindo com aquela vozinha musical, pelos olhos dele tudo que eu vi foi o alto daquela cabecinha de cabelos espetados, provavelmente estava envolvido num abraço.

"Eu também te amo querida, esquentando esse bumbum ou não, e você sabe disso, agora vamos descer pra uma reunião de família."

Ouvimos minha mãe agradecendo-o e beijando sua face, estávamos todos em silêncio, ouvindo tudo tão atentos que eu nem notara a apreensão de Bella.

"Amor o que está acontecendo, ela vai apanhar?"

Ela perguntou, eu silenciosamente agradeci a Deus por Jasper já ter se acostumado à sua presença, pois parecia que seu sangue estava todo reunido em suas bochechas.

"Não querida, ela conseguiu dobrá-lo."

"De novo!"

Jazz Rose e Em responderam em uníssono.

Jazz com cara de alívio, Rose com cara de inveja e Emmett com cara de comemoração.

Olhamos para as escadas e os vimos descendo as escadas, Alice vinha saltitando na frente como se nada tivesse acontecido, meus pais vinham abraçados atrás, minha mãe com cara de preocupação e meu pai com cara de concentração.

A cara da minha mãe me fez lembrar do rolo que meus irmãos e eu aprontamos na escola.

"Haverão novas regras por aqui."

Meu pai disse tomando a vara que estava sobre a mesa, meu estomago afundou de vergonha.

_Continua..._

**A/N: Sinto falta de vocês, por favor, matem minhas saudades deixando seu review. **


	12. capítulo 11 Epílogo

**A/N: Voltei! Aí está a grande reunião, novas descobertas novas regras e novo membro na família.**

"**Péssima Idéia"**

**Capítulo 11**

**Epílogo**

**POV Carlisle**

Eu peguei a vara e mostrei a todos eles, minha intensão não era constranger meu filho Edward na frente de sua namorada, mas a verdade é que eu já a considerava minha filha, eu já passara por isso antes com Edward doente no hospital, com Rosalie caída na rua e com Emmett rasgado pela pata de um urso, antes mesmo de transformá-los eu já os via como meus filhos.

Com Isabella não era muito diferente, ela podia não estar morrendo mas estava constantemente correndo risco de isso acontecer, e assim como quando transformei Emmett, eu não faria isso apenas para salvá-la, mas também para salvar outro filho da infelicidade Eterna.

Rose critica o irmão caçula agora, mas me lembro bem do seu desespero quando o sangue de Emmett apelava pra ela e sua vida se esvaía a cada segundo, sinceramente é difícil decidir qual dos dois traziam um olhar mais apavorado, provavelmente Rosalie, por Emmett estar em situação terminal, mas eu não estava na Itália pra ver o rosto do Edward quando pensou que Bella tinha morrido.

Eu me lembro de mim, quando Esme quebrou a perna e eu tive que fugir do apelo do seu sangue, na época eu já tinha ouvido falar sobre como são formados os casais, mas acreditava ser apenas lenda, Aro os chama de _La tua cantante_, eu achava que fosse apenas algo no sangue de Esme que o fazia mais atrativo, mas quando a vi quase sem vida eu soube que não poderia existir sem ela, eu não podia enterrar a razão da minha existência, por isso a transformei.

Com Alice e Jasper foi muito mais do que interessante, Jasper começou a viver em tormento desde que, em algum lugar La tua cantante havia nascido, então saiu sem rumo a procura de algo que ele nem sabia o que era, ela depois de transformada podia vê-lo, e mais do que isso, podia ver do que ele precisava pra ser feliz, foi assim que ela teve a visão da nossa família e estilo de vida, e conseguiu encontra-lo pra se juntarem a nós.

Eu arriscaria até dizer que a coisa todo do sangue que canta é mais forte até do que o _imprint_ sofrido pelos lobos, já que não precisamos olhar nos olhos pra que aconteça.

Eu realmente já estava me sentindo responsável pela menina, não só por causa do meu filho, mas também por me sentir seu pai, não era mesma coisa dos outros, ela ainda tinha um pai, ela não era órfã, também não estava morrendo longe do seu biológico, mas por outro lado, o chefe Swan não tinha a menor condição de protegê-la das coisas que eu conhecia.

Aqui dentro de mim sem que ninguém mais soubesse, talvez Edward tenha ouvido alguma vez, mas nunca comentou por, quem sabe, concordar comigo, Eu me sentia muito mais pai dessas crianças do que qualquer pessoa pudesse sentir, não só isso, mas me sentia muito mais no direito do que os outros.

Eu tinha estado com eles por mais de cinqüenta anos no mínimo, enquanto os biológicos não estiveram mais do que, o que? Dezoito dezenove anos, no caso de Rose, praticamente vendendo a filha, no caso de Alice internando-a em um sanatório, no caso de Jazz usando como arma de guerra por algum orgulho patriota ridículo, Emmett e Edward não falam muito _dos outros_, o que me leva a pensar que não eram tão presentes assim.

Isabella estaria no topo dessa lista, desses dezoito anos, quantos Charlie passou com ela? Soa um tanto patético, mas não só me sinto pai, como tenho um pouco de ciúmes de pensar que outra pessoa desfrutou suas infâncias, apesar de que a adolescência será pra sempre minha.

Eu estava na ponta de uma mesa com minha esposa, diante de seis adolescentes, minha família estava crescendo, os Volture estavam com uma lupa em cima de nós, uma vampira pisicótica estava atrás da minha mais nova filha e eu precisava tomar o controle dessa situação, infelizmente pra colocar Bella na linha juntamente com os outros, Edward seria sacrificado, mas ele escolheu ser o primeiro a me desrespeitar e sabia que o primeiro sempre serve de exemplo, ele teve foi sorte de não levar uma surra na frente dos outros, comecei o meu discurso quando todos olharam assustado para a vara destruída em minhas mãos.

"Sabem o que é isso? É uma antiga promessa cumprida, Edward passou dos limites, e conseguiu uma nova punição, que fique sabido a partir de hoje, que o próximo a se aventurar em levantar a voz pra mim e me virar as costas, terá o mesmo resultado, uma vara totalmente destruída, eu respeito a todos nessa casa, quando tenho que puni-los, sempre os ouço primeiro, mesmo sabendo que não tem muito a explicar, nunca admito que gritem uns com os outros ou com sua mãe, acho justo que não gritem comigo e me permitam terminar de dizer o que estou dizendo, corrijam-me se estiver errado."

Logicamente ficaram calados diante de uma questão totalmente retórica.

"Bom, primeiro: Sendo assim fica estabelecida a regra, qualquer das crianças Cullen que levantar a voz pra mim ou Esme nessa casa apanhará com a vara do respeito, que diferente do cinto da disciplina não restará nada pra contar a história, e por falar em história, os garotos perguntem ao Edward como foi, pois quem repetir a façanha vai apanhar nas mesmas condições, com exceção das garotas."

Edward estava escorregando na cadeira de vergonha, ele sabia que me referia ao fato de ele ter apanhado completamente pelado.

Bella olhou pra ele com uma cara de questionamento, Alice baixou a cabeça de vergonha pois ela vira tudo ou pelo menos parte, Rosalie fez uma cara de alívio por ser garota, pois sabia que o que quer que fosse não era bom, Jasper ficou parado olhando para o irmão e Emmett como sempre teve que abrir a boca.

"Não é justo, as meninas sempre se safam!"

Eu olhei pra ele com firmeza, e ele se encolheu.

"Já calei!"

"A segunda regra é: A próxima vez que as visões de Alice forem utilizadas como ferramenta para safar qualquer um de vocês, ela vai apanhar também, porque nenhum de vocês procuram em suas visões o resultado de suas ações, somente um jeito de tentar me enrolar, quando aprontarem alguma das suas, enfrentem as consequências de sua ações sozinhos e não envolvam sua irmã nisso, a menos que queiram não só ouvi-la como vê-la apanhar."

Eu pude ouvir o suspiro de todos, e pude ver sete pares de olhos quase saltando das órbitas, Alice não só quase não apanha como nunca foi punida na frente de ninguém, somente no dia do racha com os carros roubados que ela ganhou uma cintada, a única de sua existência, mas todos ganharam uma também.

Ela encheu os olhinhos de lágrima com a declaração da segunda regra, mas eu estava ensinando a eles como serem responsáveis, e correr para as visões de Alice sempre que estavam em apuros definitivamente não era uma forma de repensar suas ações, nenhum deles iriam querer vê-la ganhando uma palmada, sendo assim eu estava eliminando a segurança que eles tinha em sair por aí fazendo besteira, uma vez que não contariam mais com suas visões pra fugir da punição, talvez pensassem melhor.

Quando uma lágrima caiu, eu não pude resisti, fui até ela e limpei do seu rosto com carinho.

"Minha bonequinha... o papai só está fazendo isso para o seu bem, para bem de seus irmãos, eu te amo, amo todos vocês."

Eu tinha me agachado pra olhar nos seus olhos, então me levantei pra olha-los um a um confirmando o que sentia por eles parei no olhar de Bella.

"Fiquem todos aqui, Bella venha comigo até o meu escritório preciso falar com você antes de continuar essa reunião."

Edward agarrou o braço dela antes que ela se levantasse, eu lancei um olhar firme antes que ele abrisse a boca para protestar, olhei para Esme sutilmente convidando-a para que viesse junto, ela passou o braço por sobre o ombro de sua nova filha e a guiou escada a cima enquanto todos olhavam apreensivos.

"Todos para a garagem, até que eu os chame de volta, queremos privacidade."

A distância entre a garagem não era capaz de isolar totalmente o som mas transformaria nossa conversa em sussurros inaudíveis se mantivéssemos um tom baixo de voz.

Bella trazia um rosto apavorado quando atravessamos a porta do escritório eu notei que ela estava deslocada, então indiquei o local para que ela se sentasse, eu quis que ela se sentasse no sofá, assim Esme e eu poderíamos sentar ao seu lado, ela pôs as mãos entre os joelhos assim como meus filhos fazem quando estão em apuros.

"Bella eu estou me sentindo mal em fazer você descobrir isso dessa forma, mas pior que isso, estou triste que você não teve uma explicação antes do que ia acontecer, e nem um consolo depois, eu nunca dei uma palmada se quer em nenhum dos meus filhos sem conversar primeiro e sempre os consolo depois, embora tenho sido só duas palmadinhas, não quero que você sinta que eu estava chateado com você, eu só fiz o que fiz com Rosalie e você para apontar o erro que vocês duas cometeram."

Ela continuava calada olhando pra baixo, de repente percebi que sua cabeça ergueu alguns milímetros e eu podia jurar que seus olhos miraram o cinto da disciplina atrás da porta, certamente os outros disseram tudo sobre ele, esme passou a mão no cabelo dela tirando do rosto e continuou a explicação.

"Querida não queremos que você pense que somos cruéis, eu sei que você não está está acostumada a isso, mas nós viemos de um tempo em que crianças e adolescentes eram punidos até mesmo na escola, e a nossa família é uma família comum como outra qualquer, você não tem idéia do quanto é difícil criar cinco adolescentes cheios de poderes em meio aos humanos, temos leis humanas, temos as leis dos Volture, e temos que manter o mínimo de civilidade aqui em casa, coisa limpas, em ordem, inteiras, eles não são tão educados à toa, eles também obedecem regras, são punidos ou recompensados quando merecem."

Ficamos ali falando e falando enquanto ela permanecia calada, com olhos assustados, explicamos tudo a ela, de por que tenho esse direito, de como me sentia pai de cada um deles, contei a minha versão e meus sentimentos ao me tornar pai de cada um deles, história por história. Contei da primeira vez que bati no Edward e porque me sentia culpado por não tê-lo feito antes, disse como eu já me sentia responsável por ela por seu pai não ter consciência dessa vida, e não consegui nada além de silêncio, então eu perguntei.

"Sabe por que a trouxemos aqui?"

Eu já estava ficando apreensivo quando uma simples pergunta a fez pular do sofá pra nossa surpresa.

"Por favor! Eu prometo que não faço nunca mais, eu não sabia!"

Ela estava apavorada, cobrindo o traseiro com as mãos.

Foi então que eu sorri com a realização de tudo, seu silêncio não era de indignação e sim de aceitação, ela estava pensando que toda essa conversa era pra ela receber uma palmada.

"Meu docinho, você não vai apanhar, pelo menos não hoje, não agora."

Esme disse se derretendo em sorrisos.

"Nós te trouxemos aqui pra explicar como funciona a disciplina na nossa casa e perguntar se você ainda quer ser nossa filha mesmo assim, você um dia veio até nós perguntar se a queríamos como filha e se nossos filhos a queriam como irmã, achamos que após essa descoberta você mudaria de opinião, já que os pais hoje estão tão mudados."

Foi então que ela corou e revelou algo totalmente novo pramim.

"Talvez Renê mas não Charlie..."

"O que você quer dizer com isso docinho?"

Esme perguntou e eu percebi que Docinho seria o apelido carinhoso da nossa terceira filha, Bella se dirigiu a ela e citou algo que elas conversaram mais cedo.

"As motos... eu apanhei por causa das motos."

Ela olhou para o chão como se procurasse um buraco pra se enfiar dentro.

Eu tinha que perguntar ou seria o primeiro Vampiro a literalmente morrer de curiosidade.

"Por que você pensou que iria apanhar? Você fez algo errado?"

"Não, é que Rose me disse que você não permite que companheiros defendam um ao outro de você, e Emmett disse que sempre que são mandados ao escritório a coisa vai esquentar, e Jasper disse que você fez um discurso sobre ser pai pra ele em sua primeira surra, então eu pensei..."

Eu a peguei pelo braço e a sentei de volta no sofá, levantei seu queixo com um dedo e quis saber.

"Querida, isso quer dizer que ainda quer ser nossa filha?"

"Sim eu quero, eu não gosto de apanhar, ninguém gosta, mas nunca apanhei sem motivo e pelo visto nenhum dos seus filhos também."

"Oh filha... eu estou tão feliz por isso, eu nunca me perdoaria por dar-lhe aquelas duas palmadas se isso a tivesse tirado de nós."

"Na verdade nunca me senti tão sua filha, quanto quando meu traseiro ardeu com aquelas palmadas, eu me senti como Rosalie quando você disse, _v__ai pra perto da sua mãe, Isabella!" _e olha que Esme já tinha me chamado de _Isabella Swan Cullen."_

Ela deu um risinho, um risinho nervoso, mas estava mais tranqüila, eu continuei esclarecendo a ela.

"Meu bem, o que Rose disse é verdade, mas você não sabia, nunca será punida se um aviso, nunca será punida por algo que não sabe, como Jasper te contou, tudo é sempre explicado antes, então a senhorita já está avisada, e quanto ao que Emmett disse, como sempre foi um exagero, é verdade que somente os assuntos mais sérios são discutidos aqui, mas nem sempre acabam com uma surra, esse é o motivo do cinto da disciplina ficar aqui, quem é trazido aqui sempre se lembra que está empurrando os limites."

Ela me olhou acenando com entendimento mordendo o lábio inferior, naquele momento eu soube que esse pequeno gesto seria equivalente ao beicinho de Edward e os olhos brilhantes de Alice, só estava faltando um detalhe para pormos um fim a essa discussão.

"Estou te devendo uma explicação depois daquelas duas palmadinhas, você as ganhou por ter interrompido daquele jeito, foi imprudente e desrespeitoso, dizer que queria apanhar."

"Desculpe-me."

Ela disse mordendo o lábio, inclinando a cabeça para o lado e olhando com uma rabo de olho para o chão, me derretendo completamente, eu a puxei para um abraço.

"Claro que está desculpada meu bebê, você foi punida e esta desculpada, mas não repita, por que a punição pra isso não é nem de longe dois tapinhas no bumbum."

"Carlisle..."

Ela me chamou baixinho, mas não soltou o meu abraço, deixei que dissesse o que quer que fosse sem forçá-la a olhar pra mim.

"Sim Docinho..."

"Eu nunca me senti tão segura, eu cuidava de Renê e agora praticamente cuido de Charlie, mas sei que você cuidará de mim pra sempre."

Esme nos envolveu num abraço beijando o topo da cabeça de Bella, dando as boas vindas a nossa família mais uma vez.

"Precisamos descer antes que Edward tenha um colapso",

Sorrimos os três e descemos, antes que eu completasse o chamado já estavam todos à volta da mesa.

Bella correu para os braços abertos de Edward assim que o viu, Alice estava nos braços e Jasper e Rose nos braços de Emmett, finalmente o quadro estava completo, Bella não era mais uma exceção nem desculpa, nós só precisamos manter a calma até a formatura e tudo ficaria bem.

"Meninas do lado direito da mesa, e meninos do lado esquerdo."

Fizeram todos uma cara de o fim do mundo está chegando, principalmente Alice que estava de castigo e estava aproveitando a reunião pra ficar com Jasper.

"Voltando às regras, já que Isabella se juntou a vocês, aqui vai a terceira, mais pra Edward e Rosalie, mas vale para todos. Devo dizer que amo quando vocês se defendem, é como ver um lindo fenômeno da natureza, mas eu não admitirei mais que nenhum de vocês interfiram na punição um do outro, sendo parceiros ou não, uma vez que nunca é injusta ou sem motivo, eu passo a considerar como falta de respeito, não aceitarei ser tratado como um carcereiro cruel que precisa ser detido, qualquer coisa que tiver que ser dita a favor de um irmão poderá ser dita, mas nada de entrar na frente, segurar cinto, vara, chinelo e nada dessas _liberdades_ que tem sido tomadas ultimamente."

Frisei a palavra liberdades olhando para Rose e Edward, que coincidentemente estavam sentados de frente um para o outro e mais próximos de mim, os dois sabiam que não me referia somente a hoje mas também ao nosso primeiro problema em Forks, eles se encolheram de vergonha.

"Que fique claro, assim como a muito tempo o dom de Jasper pra me acalmar artificialmente está proibido, ficam proibidas as interferências das visões de Alice, as escutas de Edward e qualquer outro tipo de artifício, usem seus artifícios para não fazerem besteiras. Ok?"

Alice e Edward se entreolharam e eu sabia que estava perdendo algo, eu não sou um pai ingênuo ao ponto de pensar que essa lei recentemente estabelecida iria me livrar das tramóias desses cinco, agora seis, mas pelo menos estavam avisados pra quando eu descobrisse, quisera Deus que meus avisos funcionassem, eu seria poupado da parte ruim de ser um pai.

"Quarta regra, fica terminantemente proibido, eu repito proibido, passar por locais de acidentes com sangue seja qual for o motivo."

Assim que falei, Emmett Rosalie Jasper e Alice se moveram nas cadeiras.

"É isso aí, isso mesmo que vocês estão pensando, ouvi tudo, ouvi o plano, ouvi Alice na sala antes de chega rmos, ouvi Rosalie dizer que não sei o que fazer quando vocês dois se defendem, e sei que Edward não ouviu uma palavra se quer sobre a cirurgia."

Todos se encolheram olhando pra baixo.

"Quantas vezes eu preciso dizer, que eu sei de tudo, eu percebo tudo e eu descubro tudo, não por que eu melhor que qualquer outro vampiro, mas por que eu sou um pai, o pai de cinco vampiros muito espertinhos e eu tenho muita pratica em perceber cada movimento de cada um de vocês."

Eu realmente não podia acreditar em todas aquelas cabeças baixas.

"Olhem pra mim!"

Eles encontraram dificuldade em fazê-lo, mas o fizeram.

"E por falar em saber de tudo..."

"Eu quero Alice de volta ao seu quarto, e lembre-se de não sair mais, você está por um fil."

"Rosalie, me dê as chaves do seu carro pra aprender a me obedecer, quando eu mandar você voltar pra casa é exatamente o que eu quero dizer."

"Edward para o seu quarto, lembre-se que você está de castigo, eu quero o notebook, celular, TV, aparelho de som e todos os livros no armário da garagem, depois que tudo estiver lá você pode se despedir de Bella e subir."

"Bella, pra cozinha, Esme vai pedir o seu jantar, e nada de La Push até eu dizer que é seguro, eu vou analisar a situação de perto agora que a matilha de lobos aumentou."

"Jasper está dispensado e vai caçar comigo como recompensa por não desobedecer chegando ao local do acidente."

"E Emmett fica aqui, nós precisamos conversar sobre um tal sumiço do papel higiênico de Forks High."

Alice e Rose viraram-se rumo as escadas e Bella rumo à cozinha junto com Esme, mas os meninos encaravam um ao outro Edward disfarçava gestos sutis enquanto Jasper falava atravéz de pensamentos, as meninas já estavam no topo das escadas quando eles puseram os pés no primeiro degrau.

"A menos que..."

Eu disse e eles congelaram de costas pra mim encolhendo os ombros como se tivessem acendido o pavio de uma bomba.

"Alguém mais saiba do que houve na escola e queira ajudar a esclarecer, antes que eu descubra da pior forma."

Bingo! Foi como atirar num animal parado, os dois se viraram e voltaram devagar demais até pra um humano e sentaram-se de volta, Alice e Rosalie olharam pra trás com um olhar de compaixão, eu tive dar uma bronca pra que elas continuassem andando.

"Eu só vou perguntar uma vez, o que vocês três tem a ver com isso?"

Igênuidade minha achar que alguém fosse responder se que eu nomeasse um deles.

Jasper o que você tem a ver com isso?

"Eu comprei o remédio na farmácia escondi o papel higiênico no Jipe."

"Hum... sei..., e você Emmett o que fez?"

"Fingi interesse pelo time de futebol americano pra ter acesso ao galão de energético deles e despejei o Remédio que Jazz comprou."

"Humrrum... e você Edward?"

"Eu...eu...eu distraí o zelador pra que Jasper pegasse o papel, e de-p-pois fui ao campo dizer ao Emmett na frente do treinador que... queeee... o senhor não deu permissão pra ele jogar no time."

Jasper me respondeu com firmeza mas sem olhar pra mim, Emmett

respondeu tão baixo e oscilante que tive dificuldade pra para ouvir, e Edward começou gaguejar e seus olhos se encheram de veneno enquanto falava com dificuldade, o veneno das minhas veias já estava começando a borbulhar, mas eu prometera que seria razoável, manteria a calma e me lembraria de que eles estavam na escola por idéia minha.

"Vejo que vocês trabalham bem em equipe, devo deduzir que foi tudo planejado?"

"Eles não responderam ao meu sarcasmo somente balançaram a cabeça."

"Vocês roubaram, prejudicaram a saúde de um time inteiro de seres humanos e mentiram com o meu nome, eu entendi bem?"

Se eu tivesse feito essa pergunta a três estátuas talvez tivesse tido mais reação, fiquei um minuto calado olhando pra eles, meu silêncio causou pressão suficiente pra fazer as lágrimas que enchiam os olhos de Edward rolarem para as bochechas.

Apertei a ponte do nariz e fechei os olhos por um instante pra não olhar pra eles enquanto formulava a grande pergunta, respirei fundo e ainda de olhos fechados perguntei.

"**Por que... Vocês... Fizeram... Isso?"**

Eles ficaram nervosos, sabiam que tinham que responder, só não sabiam como, eu tive que insistir.

"Foi por diversão, foi alguma vingança, alguma aposta ou é só vontade de apanhar?"

"Edward meu filho, você quer responder ou o seu traseiro já está pronto pra outra surra?"

Ele arregalou os olhos, eles sabiam que eu estava blefando, sabem que eu não faria uma crueldade dessas com o garoto, mas ele preferiu não arriscar e respondeu limpando o rosto na tentativa de não debulhar em lágrimas.

"Eles estavam tendo pensamentos nojentos com as minhas irmãs, papai, e quando eu digo nojentos, eu quero dizer realmente nojentos, e depois eles assoviaram pra elas, e cometaram entre eles."

O moleque se agarrou ao seu álibi como se fosse uma grande porta após o naufrágio do Titanic.

"Então foi uma vingança...devo deduzir que Edward os informou de cada maldito pensamento privado dos Jogadores e Emmett provavelmente planejou toda a travessura, pra ficar mais divertida e emocionante?"

Emmett baixou a cabeça, era a resposta que eu precisava.

"Emmett para o seu quarto, fala pra Rosalie descer com as chaves do carro que eu estou esperando."

"Mas pap-..."

"Agora Emmett Cullen ! Jasper para o quarto de hóspedes!"

"Sim senhor."

Os dois subiram como um tiro, e Edward estava segurando o choro com todas as forças por ser deixado pra trás.

"O que é que eu faço com você, Edward Anthony?"

"Papai... não me bate não, por favor!"

"Edward eu não sei mais o que fazer, você está de castigo sem todas as coisas que gosta, acabou de levar uma surra histórica de cinto, de vara, minhas alternativas acabaram, eu já falei tantas vezes pra você parar de focar nos pensamentos das pessoas sem necessidade, meu filho, Já basta os pensamentos que você tem que vigiar pela segurança da nossa história."

"Eu não pude evitar papai eles estavam engolindo a Rose com os olhos, depois a Lice chegou e eles começaram a falar das garotas Cullen como se fossem algo pra devorar."

Eu não vou te dizer mais nada, eu nem posso te dar umas palmadas por isso, por que seria crueldade, vamos fazer assim, você vai pegar as coisas que eu mandei você tirar do seu quarto eu vou falar com a sua mãe e amanhã agente conversa, e eu vou lidar com seus irmãos agora."

"Não papai a mamãe não por favor papai a mamãe não!"

Eu fiquei chocado, por algum motivo ele estava com medo de Esme, eu precisava descobrir, mas eu realmente tinha que lidar com ele outro dia, eu não seria capaz de fazer mais nada com o meu Bebê, e cá entre nós isso foi só uma travessura dos três, é lógico que não passaria em branco, mas ninguém se feriu ou foi posto em risco, era só uma questão de comportamento, nada que umas boas palmadas não resolva."

_continua..._

**A/N: Medo de Esme? Isso te lembra alguma coisa? \o/**

**Estamos na reta final, preparem-se para a grande votação no final do próximo e ultimo capítulo, eu farei uma grande lista de todas as situações citadas em P.P.F e em P.I. Para que vocês escolham qual delas querem ler, se você ainda não leu P.P.F., faça-o pra participar da votação**


	13. capítulo 12 Final

**A/N: Estava esperando mais reviews para postar o Final, mas acho que vocês estão esperando o final para postar mais reviews rsrsr... ou pelo menos espero que seja isso, que não tenham perdido o interesse na fic, pois eles são o combustível da minha criatividade. **

"**Péssima Idéia"**

**Capítulo 12**

**Final**

**POV Edward**

Eu só queria falar com Bella um pouco, eu só queria deitar no meu divã com a bunda pra cima e escutar uma boa música, agora que meu pai deu uma ordem a ela de não chegar perto de La Push sem sua permissão, eu bem que podia relaxar um pouco e esquecer desse dia infernal.

Mas meu pai estava só começando meu massacre, eu já ia ficar nesse quarto como se fosse um calabouço, sem música, sem poder telefonar pra Bella, sem nada pra me distrair, nem mesmo um livro, que era sempre a única coisa que meu pai deixava no meu quarto quando eu ficava de castigo, mas ele realmente estava estabelecendo um novo padrão de punição, eu resolvi desrespeitá-lo mais cedo, então teria que pagar o preço, mas isso não era o que fazia o meu estômago revirar de tensão, afinal eu sabia que ficaria aqui antes mesmo de chegarmos, eu só não contava com o que estava por vim, eu estava tão nervoso que podia explodir e nem sabia ainda o que era.

Como se não fosse o suficiente, as valiosas peças que ganhei para minha coleção de constrangimento, meus irmão iam apanhar comigo em casa, meu pai estava indo discutir minha punição com minha mãe, eu preferia ganhar uma surra com o cinto da disciplina (bate na madeira), do que apanhar dela como havia prometido, desde de 100 anos atrás somente crianças pequenas apanhavam das mães, apanhar do meu meu pai com dezessete era constrangedor, mas adolescentes que aprontam são castigados, só não esparramam por aí com medo de serem vistos como crianças.

Aquela sensação no fundo do meu estômago só aumentava na medida em que eu encaixotava as minhas coisas, minha bunda doía como o inferno, eu estava de joelhos puxando os fios do meu som e aproveitando pra esconder um dos meus livros prediletos embaixo da estante pra ler mais tarde quando meus pais estivessem "ocupados", gemi com a dor no meu traseiro quando ouvi o primeiro tapa ecoar pela casa.

"_Você vai apanhar sim senhor, eu já falei sobre essas suas travessuras, você estava demorando aprontar outra. Vem aqui agora e não me faça ter que pegar você."_

Pelo discurso só podia ser o Em, deve ter levado um tapa e estava tentando fugir dos outros, eu nem precisei focar os seus pensamentos pra saber, pois sua voz veio em seguida, desesperada como sempre, devo acrescentar.

"_Papai por favor! Eu não vou fazer de novo! Por favor papai eu peço desculpas para o diretor, eu faço o que você quiser, limpo a casa toda sozinho por um mês, mas não me bate não, paizinho! Por favor paizinho só dessa vez." _

"_Emmett nada que você diga vai me fazer voltar atrás, e nós nem sequer podemos nos desculpar com o diretor, como nós explicaríamos a habilidade de vocês fazerem uma bagunça dessas em apenas três pessoas? E como explicar o motivo? Dizer a ele que seu irmão ouviu os pensamentos dos Jogadores?** Você vai acertar suas contas é comigo e é agora meu jovem!**"_

Eu podia dizer que meu pai já estava perdendo a paciência, mas Emmett era conhecido em empurrar os limites, ele acaba sempre apanhando mais do que devia por ficar fazendo o que meu pai costumava chamar de "teatro infantil."

"_Eu imploro papai, agora nãaaao! A Bella tá lá na cozinha!"_

"_Eu não ligo Emmett, até o Edward e a Rose já apanharam na frente dela!"_

Eles nunca iam esquecer aquele assunto? Precisava mesmo todo mundo ficar lembrando o tempo todo o momento mais embaraçoso de toda a minha vida?

"_Peraí peraiiiiii" _PAFT_*! AAAuuU!_

PAFT_*! OoO!_

PAFT_*!HUUM!_

Ele provavelmente estava sobre o colo do papai, porque eu comecei ouvir a sequência de palmadas, ele nem de longe fez o escândalo de costume, provavelmente pela presença de Bella, mas eu não ia perder a oportunidade de descer pra garagem e abafar o som daquilo tudo.

A medida em que eu descia e som da mão do meu pai na bunda do meu irmão ia ficando mais distante a voz da minha mãe explicando pra ela porque meus irmãos estavam encrencados, ficava nítido como se eu estivesse presente.

"_Não se preocupe com Edward minha querida, Carlisle nunca seria capaz de bater nele de novo, acredite, ele apanhou de verdade lá no campo, o máximo que vai acontecer com ele é um aumento no seu castigo, e pelo que ouvi ele ainda vai discutir isso comigo, prometo que não seremos muito duros com ele, agora termine o seu jantar!"_

Balancei a cabeça, olhei pra meu Play Station que estava em cima do meu som envolvido nos meus braços e me perdi em meus próprios pensamentos.

"_Eu devo ser o único assunto dessa casa hoje, eu juro se o que meus pais queriam era me ensinar uma lição, missão cumprida, eu nunca mais vou se quer pensar em levantar a minha voz para o meu pai."_

Eu estava colocando os aparelhos do meus braços junto com minha TV que já se encontrava no balcão da garagem quando ouvi a voz da minha mãe me perguntando da cozinha.

"_Edward você ainda está na garagem? Já terminou de descer suas coisas?"_

"Só faltam os livros mãe!"

Gritei alto o suficiente para que Bella pudesse ouvir também, sei que ela detesta conversas em que ela fica de fora.

Minha mãe chamou minha atenção na frente dela, mas com isso eu já estava acostumado.

"_Pare de enrolar e desça logo os livro pra que Bella possa se despedir de você!"_

Ela deu a bronca e continuou falando com Bella.

"_Depois que ela comer tudinho, agora abra essa boca mocinha..."_

"_Huum... eu estou sem fooome!"_

"_Isabeeeela...!"_

"_Tá boooom...!"_

Bella era a pessoa mais adorável e teimosa que eu já conheci, ela não sabia no que estava se metendo, se Alice era minha companheira nas manhas e mimos na hora das punições e Rosalie era companheira de Jasper na dureza e resistência delas, acho que Emmett tinha achado sua companheira na loucura e teimosia, afinal eu só consegui minha primeira surra mais dez anos depois, Emmett foi o mais rápido com mais ou menos um ano, ela conseguiu bater o recorde dele, ganhando duas palmadas antes mesmo de ser oficialmente uma Cullen.

Fiquei feliz em notar que Emmett já estava fungando no canto do seu quarto, quando entrei em seus pensamentos só vi o canto da parede e ouvi murmurações sobre a dor do seu traseiro.

Abaixei-me pra esconder outros dois livros debaixo do divã, em seguida eu ouvi a pergunta premiada.

"_Porque você vai levar essa palmada Jasper?"_

"_Por proteger minha garota e minha irmã de um bando de trogloditas nojentos."_

_PAFT*****! "**Resposta errada meu Jovem!" **_

O tapa foi tão forte que doeu até em mim.

A resposta do Jazz não foi um grito como o meu, mas não deixou de ser mal criada, eu sabia que ele estava ferrado, não porque eu li o pensamentos do meu pai, mas sim por que eu ouvi a fivela do cinto.

"_Esses moleques estão brincando comigo só pode ser!"_

Meu pai pensou irritado e depois começou o seu discurso.

"_**Não filho, você não iiia levar umas palmadas por aprontar na escola, Alice e sua irmã são fortes o suficiente pra se defenderem de humanos sujos, e ciúmes não é motivo pra vocês saírem por aí aprontando, Emmett e Edward já apanharam por causa disso antes e eu pensei que você tinha aprendido a lição através deles, mas agora você vai levar uma surra de cinto pra aprender a falar direito comigo."**_

Eu podia ver através do meu pai, Jazz só de camisa e cueca sustentando uma postura militar, mas através de sua mente eu podia ouvir a verdade enquanto via o papai com o cinta dobrado em sua mão.

"_Merda! Merda! Merda! Boca grande idiota! Isso vai doer pra caralho!" _

"_**Na cama!Agora!"**_

Eu peguei meu livros e coloquei no cesto o mais rápido que pude sem estraga-los, o que não era muito rápido para um vampiro, na verdade devagar o suficiente pra ouvir o cinto começar a estralar na bunda do meu irmão.

_SHLAP**!SHLAP**!SHLAP**!SHLAP**!SHLAP**!SHLAP**!SHLAP**!SHLAP**!SHLAP**!SHLAP**!SHLAP**!SHLAP**!_

_**Nunca mais Jasper!** SHLAP**!_

_**Fale comigo assim!** SHLAP**!_

_**Entendeu?** SHLAP**!_

_SHLAP**! En-ten-hum- di!_

_SHLAP**! **E você vai chorar!**_

_SHLAP**! **Acredite!**_

_SHLAP**! **Você vai**_

_SHLAP**! Auu_

Eu já estava quase na porta da garagem quando ouvi um gemido escapar da boca dele.

Coloquei os dois cestos cheios de livros no armário da garagem, e em segundos minha mãe apareceu com minha doce Bella.

Ela tinha as bochechas coradas, gostaria de ler seus pensamentos mais que nunca nesse momento, ela tinha uma parte dos cabelos presos atrás das orelhas, que mostrava seu rosto perfeitamente lindo, não havia nada que eu precisasse mais do que falar com ela, meu pai dissera que ela se "juntara a nós", isso eu já sabia, mas eu precisava saber os seus motivos, eu não queria que ele aceitasse tudo por mim, assim como não queria que fosse transformada por medo dos Volture ou Victória, eu queria o melhor pra ela, eu só queria que ela estivesse bem.

Minha mãe deu-lhe um pequeno empurrãozinho gentil encorajando-a se aproximar de mim, eu a encaixei num abraço, sentir o seu calor e seu cheiro quase me fez esquecer tudo, foi mesmo uma pena que fosse exatamente o assunto que traríamos a tona, assim que tivéssemos um pouco de privacidade, olhei pra minha mãe e meus olhos suplicaram por isso.

"Vou deixar vocês falarem sozinhos 15 minutos, vou subir pra ver seus irmãos, não demore subir Edward, 15 minuto e nem um segundo a mais, não vamos abusar da sorte você já está encrencado o suficiente."

"_Estou falando sério com você rapazinho seu traseiro está a prêmio, eu não posso nem acreditar no que vocês três fizeram, Deus me ajude se colocar minhas mãos em você."_

Eu tremi com o pensamento dela, minha mãe nunca bateu em nenhum de nós, só duas três palmadas ou chineladas pra assustar, quando agente a irritava de verdade com brigas ou bagunça dentro de casa, eu ouvi dizer que ela tinha uma surra guardada pra mim quando eu chegasse do Brasil, por que eu fui sem pedir, mas daí eu fui pra Itália e tive acertar as contas foi com meu pai, eu sabia que aquela conversa mole lá na cozinha era só pra aclamar a Bella, minha mãe estava realmente brava comigo.

"Então...Você primeiro?"

Disse ela olhando pra baixo, eu sempre erguia o seu rosto com um dedo quando ela fazia isso, mas dessa vez agradeci por ela não estar olhando pra mim, não podíamos enrolar muito, o nosso tempo era curto, então eu tomei as rédias do assunto e perguntei o que realmente estava me incomodando.

"O que aconteceu lá em cima? O que eles te disseram para o meu pai informar depois que você se _juntou a nós_?"

Eu podia ouvir seu coração acelerando e a saliva passando difícil em sua garganta.

"Nada... além do que os outros me disseram, pelo visto vocês entendem bem o ponto de vista dele, ele me contou o lado dele da história da adoção e transformação de cada um de vocês. Ele realmente os ama muito."

Não era bem o que eu esperava ouvir, eu detestava não poder ler seus pensamentos, ela não era nem um pouco óbvia.

"E o que você acha disso tudo, quero dizer, do... método de disciplina dele?"

Ela franziu a testa como se estivesse tomando partido do meu pai, a conversa estava cada vez mais estranha.

"Não é só dele, eu só me surpreendi com o fato de não imaginar o compassivo Carlisle com um cinto na mão."

Ela falou com naturalidade quase como se não estivesse mais constrangida.

"Como assim? Você não está indignada? Tipo... horrorizada? Digo... ele bateu em você!"

Ela encolheu os ombros como se não fosse grande coisa.

"Eu não vou negar, doeu, e me assustou..."

Eu sabia que chegaríamos a esse ponto, ela estava assutada, eu fiquei nervoso com isso e comecei a falar descontroladamente, a interrompi antes que ela terminasse de explicar

"Bella você não precisa aceitar nada disso! Só por minha causa! Eu estou tornando sua vida impossível!"

Ela pôs os dedos gentilmente nos meus lábios pra calar minha enchorrada de palavras frenéticas.

"Edward, eu quero isso, eu preciso disso... quero dizer, não que eu goste de apanhar, mas preciso de pais que cuidem de mim como os seus cuidam de vocês, Carlisle e Esme não são injustos, fazem isso porque se preocupam, por que são bons pais, não que Renê não me ame, mas eu sempre tive que encontrar meus limites sozinha sem ninguém pra me mostrar, e muitas vezes me dei mal, quantas vezes eu preferiria ter ganhado umas palmadas a sofrer consequências de erros que ninguém me mostrara a tempo, foi assim que me tornei tão precoce e acabei me tornando a mãe dela ao invés do contrário, Charlie se preocupa, mas só com segurança, é como um defensor pessoal no que se trata de riscos humanos, mas nunca esteve presente o suficiente."

Abaixei a cabeça pensativo, entendi finalmente o que a levou ser tão compreensiva com tudo que viu, a cabeça dessa garota estava sempre me surpreendendo, mostrei a ela que tinha entendido seu ponto de vista.

"Eu nunca me senti assim, desprotegido, tinha uma família normal e Carlisle me adotou assim que fiquei órfão, confesso que ao sair de casa pra caçar humanos, me senti como se não tivesse mais ninguém pra se preocupar comigo, quando Carlisle me viu sair e não me trouxe de volta pelas orelha como meu outro pai faria..."

Ela completou meu raciocínio.

"Aposto que na volta, se sentiu protegido e acolhido quando ele te deitou em seu colo pra te dar uma surra, mais até do que com dor ou constrangido."

Ela tinha razão, mas eu ainda estava curioso.

"O que te assustou?"

Retomei o assunto que havia sido desviado.

"O que me assustou não foi apanhar do meu novo pai, foi descobri que ele já se sentia assim, e descobrir que você também ainda apanha de cinto."

Eu queria morrer, Bella deve ter me achado patético fugindo do cinto do meu pai igual a uma criança, eu estava confuso tanto quanto estava com vergonha.

"Bella, o que você quer dizer com _também_, você já sabia dos meu irmãos?"

Mais uma vez uma máscara de constrangimento estava em seu rosto, eu podia sentir o cheiro do sangue se agrupando em suas bochechas.

"Não...Eu estou falando... de mim...Meu pai me deu uma surra naquele dia em que o Jake levou as motos."

Essa realmente me pegou de surpresa eu já tinha descartado essa possibilidade.

"Oh... meu amor, eu não sabia disso, e como ele é? Digo, ele é como Carlisle, ou ele machuca você? ele bate com raiva?"

Ela fez cara de indignação.

"Calma Edward, estamos falando do Charlie aqui, policial lembra? Ele jamais seria abusivo, ele é um cumpridor da lei muito cachias pra isso, ele me deu só umas cintadas depois me dobrou no colo dele e me deu um monte de palmadas por que disse que estava sendo infantil fugindo do cinto."

Sua declaração deixou o clima descontraído.

"É... vampiro ou humanos, pais são todos iguais, só mudam de endereço, aposto que seu pai também te diz que você pode inteirar mais de mil anos que ainda vai caber no colo dele."

Eu disse repetindo as palavras que Carlisle sempre dizia quando usamos o argumento de estarmos velhos demais pra apanhar, nós dois já estávamos rindo junto e ela completou a piada.

"Não, como ele é humano, ele disse mais de cem, e sabe o que é mais engraçado?"

Ela olhou com um sorriso zombeteiro.

"O que?..."

Eu quis saber, sorrindo com o canto da boca ansioso pelo final da piada, que seu rosto denunciava ser tão engraçada.

"Quando ele disse _mais de cem_ eu desejei ser você kkkkkkkk?"

Estávamos nos dobrando em risadas, quando meus pais apareceram na porta da garagem de mãos dadas pra acabar com a nossa diversão e fazendo meu estômago afundar de novo.

"Edward para o seu quarto. **Agora!**"

Meu pai mandou, e aquele "agora" baixo, firme e perigoso, me fez olhar no relógio, meu tempo espirara a 3 minutos.

Beijei a testa de Bella e andei na direção pra passar entre eles cobrindo a bunda com as mãos pra não ganhar um tapa, meu pai cruzou os braços sobre o peito, e seu olhar fez desnecessário ler seus pensamentos pra saber que era pra tirar a mão, baixei a cabeça e passei humilhado com a derrota do inevitável.

PAFT*****!AUu!

A palmada me acertou em cheio, eu pulei quando ele encheu a mão com a minha bunda, que já estava dolorida, o que é desnecessário acrescentar.

"E você para o carro mocinha."

Ouvi Bella levando uma bronca e em seguida ouvi o carro sair com os três dentro.

"Que ótimo... eles vão discutir o que fazer comigo longe o suficiente pra que eu não possa escutar."

Entrei no meu quarto vazio resmungando sozinho e aproveitei a ausência pra bater a porta em frustração, com cuidado pra não estragar mais uma, meu pai não precisava nem falar que o concerto da porta da sala ia sair da minha mesada.

Passaram-se horas, que pra falar a verdade pareceram dias, até que meus pais bateram na porta do meu quarto, eu joguei o livro de volta debaixo do divã, e fiquei de pé pedindo pra que entrassem.

Meu pai foi direto ao assunto.

"Bom Edward, como eu disse antes, não sei mais o que fazer com você, então decidimos que vou entregá-lo aos cuidados de sua mãe."

O desespero tomou conta de mim, minha mãe revelou o que trazia nas suas mãos, que estiveram o tempo todo nas costas, sua escova de cabelo, de madeira grande e chata.

"Mas..."

Antes que eu dissesse qualquer coisa meu pai saiu fechando a porta.

"Pode ir tirando as calças Edward."

Eu comecei a andar pelo quarto, em círculos fugindo do seu alcance.

"Mamãe espera aí mamãe, você não está falando sério mãezinha, você nunca me bateu, mamãe, você vai ter coragem de fazer isso com o seu Bebê logo hoje que eu já apanhei?"

Eu disse desesperado tentando comovê-la, meus olhos não se desviavam da escova de cabelo na sua mão, meu queixo tremia segurando o choro.

"AAAh! Então agora você é o meu Bebê? Bom saber, pois agora você vai apanhar no meu colinho."

"Fala sério mãe!"

Eu protestei.

"Estou falando mais do que sério, você quer ajuda pra tirar as calças? Posso chamar o seu pai..."

Ela disse ignorando minha indignação.

"Não não não! Tô tirando tô tirando!"

Eu tirei o jeans me atrapalhando com os botões minhas mãos estavam tremendo, e ela toda tranqüila sentada no divã acariciando o colo com a escova.

Eu tirei a segunda perna da calça e antes que desse o primeiro passo, ela me interrompeu.

"A cueca..."

Mãaaaaaaaaae!

"De jeito nenhum, hum hum, sem a menor chance."

Comecei a correr dela dentro do quarto, eu estava em vantagem, eu era mais rápido, ela não era o meu pai, não era mais forte do que eu como ele.

A corrida patética parou quando esbarrei no divã que se arrastou e mostrou os livros que estavam em baixo.

"Ooooh! EDWARD! **Mas o... que. Que. É. Isso?**"

"Pelo amor de Deus mãe, não conta para o papai! Pelo amor de Deus mamãe! Por miiimm! Ele vai me matar!"

Eu ajoelhei no chão implorando, ela estreitou os olhos e disse baixo e devagar.

"Então... eu sugiro... que você... tire a sua cuequinha... e deite aqui no colinho da mamãe... **AGORA**!"

"Tudo que você mandar mãezinha, tudo que você mandar."

Eu tinha saído ganhando nessa negociação, ela já tinha me visto nu inúmeras vezes, mas sabe se lá o que o meu pai faria ao descobrir, que depois de todo acontecido eu estava violando meu castigo, isso sim seria um massacre.

Ela estendeu a mão esperando a cueca, eu tirei humilhado e entreguei, ela bateu a mão no colo pra eu me deitar, eu fechei os olhos e o fiz sem recuar.

Ela bateu a escova na minha bunda e eu gritei como nunca, minha bunda já estava destruída de vara e de cinto, e eu nunca tinha apanhado com aquela coisa, Deus, era uma arma maligna!

PEFT*!AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaa! Isso é por fugir

PEFT*! AAAAAAAaaaaRRaaaai! E isso é pelos livros

PEFT*! AiAiAiAAAAiiiiiiiiiiiii E agora pela arte que você aprontou na escola.

Eu cerrei os olhos preparado para a próxima pancada, chegamos no que estávamos ali pra resolver, mas ela não veio, e uma coisa estranha aconteceu, eu senti o cheiro do meu pai no quarto, sua voz suave me fez abrir os olhos, olhei por cima do meu ombro e ele estava ali em pé segurando minha cueca e estendendo-a pra mim.

Levante-se filho, e vista-se, vamos conversar, virei o rosto na direção da minha mãe e seu sorriso me deixou confuso.

Eu estava sentado entre eles quando meu pai esclareceu a curta punição.

"Filho sua mãe e eu combinamos que você deveria ser submetido a essa experiência de apanhar dela, porque eu vi o seu desconforto desespero quando eu disse que iria dizer a ela."

Baixei minha cabeça mirando meus joelhos e minha mãe continuou a explicação.

"Seu pai pai me perguntou se tinha havido algo, e eu disse a ele sobre a ameaça da escova que eu fiz lá na clareira, então deduzimos que doeria muito mais o constrangimento de levar uma surra da sua mãe do que seu pai te dar outra palmada."

Ela estava certa eu não quero nem pensar no que Em e Jazz iriam me fazer passar se eu tivesse ganhado uma surra da minha mãe até chorar e espernear no colo dela, eu já era o caçulinha, o Bebê, o mimado, definitivamente eu não precisava de mais essa.

"Sua mãe e eu decidimos que só a vergonha já bastava e uma escovada seria o suficiente pra você experimentar esse novo adereço que vocês vão passar a sentir em seus traseiros a partir de hoje se aprontarem na escola de novo, empunhado por mim e não pelas mãos de fada dela."

Eu gemi com o pensamento, era mesmo o meu destino inaugurar essas armas? Era só impressão minha ou eu tinha inaugurado a escova do bom aluno?

Será chamada, a escova do bom aluno, e a partir de hoje ela vai morar na gaveta do meu escritório.

Olhei pra ele horrorizado, _não sou eu o leitor de mentes_?

"Papai... por que só uma escovada?"

perguntei só pra entender merlhor.

"Primeiro porque sua mãe é muito mole..."

Todos rimos juntos, escutamos até a rizada dos meus irmãos nos quartos.

"E segundo porque eu não seria capaz de te dar outra surra, eu te amo e tenho plena consciência que você não podia ter mais."

Meu olhos se encheram de lágrimas ele me abraçou fazendo-as escorrer na sua camisa.

Oooh... meu Bebê, o papai sabe, quando vocês choram pedindo pra parar e o papai não para e por que sabe que não foi suficiente, eu os amo o bastante pra dosar a disciplina, eu nunca vou cometer um abuso com nenhum de vocês.

Meus soluços pararam e eu abracei a minha mãe, enquanto meu pai esfregava meu cabelo.

"Estou orgulhoso de sua mãe, era pra te dar só uma escovada por causa da escola e ela te deu mais duas, É melhor não brincarem com essa vampira não em!"

Ele falou mais auto pra meus irmão ouvirem, mas em tom de brincadeira.

Todos rimos, meus pais se levantaram pra sair do quarto, e eu resolvi terminar essa história com uma boa idéia.

"Pai espera!"

Eu chamei quando ele já estava na porta, me ajoelhei perto da estante, puxei o livro que estava lá de baixo e o estreguei pra ele.

"Aqui está, eu juro que é o ultimo..."

Eu disse já de pé olhando para o tapete.

"Obrigado pela honestidade filho, mesmo que tardia, como recompensa ela honestidade você não vai apanhar por causa disso."

Suspirei fundo pela ótima idéia.

"Mas..."

Eu sabia que tinha que tinha um _mas_.

"Seus livros estão todos confiscados na minha biblioteca até eu decidir que pode tê-los de volta."

Ele beijou minha testa e saiu fechando a porta com a chave, não que fosse deter um vampiro mas ao arrombá-la eu deixaria evidências, em seguida ouvi as portas das minhas irmãs e dos quartos de hospedes sendo trancadas também, provavelmente culpa da Alice que violara o castigo de ficar no quarto por duas vezes, ele nunca nos trancara antes.

Deitei bufando no meu divã de bunda pra cima e abracei meu travesseiro com o rosto enterrado nele.

"_Oooh, Droga!Tudo isso foi Péssima Idéia!"_

FIM

**A/N:Espero que tenham gostado, deixem-me saber, não sejam malvados, estou aguardando reviews desde o capítulo 10, eu preciso saber o que vocês acharam pra poder escrever mais, carro sem combustível não anda. Obrigada a todos que estiveram presente impulsionando cada pedacinho dessa história, de coração nelluca **

**AVISO**

**Vou postar a lista de votação para próxima história como um novo capítulo, pra votação ficar mais organizada, estão avisados P.I. Terminou aqui o próximo capítulo é a lista de votação, PARTICIPE**


	14. Lista Votação

**A/N:** Esta lista de votação contém pequenas histórias, que talvez tenha despertado sua curiosidade por terem sido citadas em **P.P.F.**(Primeiro problema em Forks) e **P.I.**(Péssima Idéia).

Algumas delas são mais dramáticas outras são pura comédia.

Nem todas contém cenas com surras explicitas, mas contém o assunto, do tipo, histórias, Flash Backs e ameaças essa caracteristica será classificada em **+S** (mais Spank) ou **-S** (menos Spank).

Criei títulos para todas as Fics, a referência de cada uma delas será facilmente localizada sem que você tenha que reler **PPF** e **PI** por inteiro, a menos que você não tenha lido **PPF**.

para isso os negritos sublinhados à cima serão utilizado como indicações, bem como o número do capítulo e parágrafo onde a referência da fic se encontra.

Na lista de votação você encontrará:

O número em negrito para a votação.**#**

O título a Fic sublinhado.

O(s) Nome(s) do(s) personagem(s) Protagonista(s)

A indicação se está mais para um drama "D" ou mais pra uma comédia "C"

A indicação da história que a inspirou "PPF" ou "PI"

Se tem surras explicitas "+S" ou não "-S"

Os número sublinhados para os capítulos.

Os números em Itálico para os parágrafos.

Algumas serão maiores outras menores mas essa informação não estará disponível

EXEMPLO:

**N° de votação**/ Titulo da nova fic/ personagen(s) protagonista(s)/ indicação drama ou comédia/ mais spank ou menos spank/ PPF ou PI/ n° capítulo/ _n° parágrafo_

**LISTA DE VOTAÇÃO**

**#1** /Briga de Garotas / Alice e Rosalie / D / +S / PPF / 1 / _7 e 18_

**#2** /A Lenda do Cinto da Disciplina / D / +S / PPF / 1 / _17_

Também citado em: PPF/ 3 / _16, 17 e 18 _/ PPF / 6 /_ 3 ao 5 _/ PPF / 14 / _146._

**#3 **/Igual a Você / Rosalie / D / -S / PPF / 1 / _16_

**#4** /Brincadeira de Mau Gosto / Emmett e Edward / C / +S / PPF / 1 / _27_

**#5 **/A Piriguete do Alaska / Tanya e todos os Cullen / C / -S / PPF / 1 / _33 ao __39_

**#5 **/Grande Decepção / os cinco Cullen / D / + -S / PPF / 3 /_ 7 e 12_

Também citado em: PPF / 5 / _73_ / PPF / 7 / _37_

**#6** /Matando aula / Edward / C / +S / PPF / 3 /_ 10_

Também citado em: PI / 5 /_ 3_

**#7** /Vampiro no Pasto / Emmett / C / - S / PPF / 5 / _68_

Também citado em: PI / 6 /_ 73_

**#8** /Banho de Sol / Emmett / C / -S / PPF / 5 / _70_

**#9 **/Mano a Mana / Edward e Rosalie / C / +S / PPF / 9 /_ 48_

Também citado em: PPF / 10 /_ 51_

**#10** /Jasper e o Cinto da Disciplina / Jasper / D / +S / PPF / 14 / _131 - 133 e 146_

Também citado em: PI / 10 /_ 3_

**#11** /Volterra Nunca Mais / Edward / D / +S / PI / 1 / _13_

Também citado em: PI / 2 /_ 7 _/ PI / 5 / _8 e 9 _/ PI / 6 / _52 ao 62 _/ PI / 8 / _ultimos 8 parágrafos_

**#12** /O Preço do Porsche / Alice / C / +S / PI / 1 / _40_

Também citado em: PI / 4 /_ 24 ao 26 _/ PI / 6 /_ 44 e 47_

**#13** /Briga de Cachorro Grande / Emmett / C / +S / PI / 1 /_ 41_

Também citado em: PI / 2 /_ 53_ / PI / 10 /_ 2_

**#14** /O Pequeno Jake / Jacob e Bella/ C / +S / PI / 6 / _72_

**#15** /Pela Estrada Flora /Jacob e Bella / C / +S / PI / 6 / _77_

**#16** /Curiosidade Perigosa / Bella / D / +S / PI / 6 / _77 _

**#17** /Toque de Recolher / Rosalie / C / +S / PI / 7 / _14 e 15_

**#18** /Bate Boca /Emmett e Rosalie / C / -S / PI / 7 / _15_

**#19** /Travessuras em Esme's Island / Emmett e Edward / C / +S / PI / 10 / _24 __ao 27_

**#20** /Emmett e o cinto da Disciplina / Emmett / C / +S

(Emmett fica Bêbado e tem seu primeiro encontro com o cinto da disciplina mas o motivo não é bem esse acaba sobrando para o edward)

**#21** /Rosalie e o cinto da Disciplina / Rosalie / D / +S

(Rose precisa aprender respeitar sua nova mãe)

**#22** /Déjà vu R&E / Renesmee e EJ / C / +S

(Esme parece estar tendo um replay dos primeiros anos de Rose e Edward, através de seus netos Renesmee e EJ **Obs:** personagem novo)

**#23** /Quando os Gatos Saem os Morcegos Fazem a Festa / os 6 Cullen / C / -S

(Como todo adolescente os Cullen aproveitam a ausência dos pais para dar uma Festa)

**#24 **/Pagando a Fatura / Alice / C / +S

(Alice já tinha sido avisada sobre exageros e gastos desnecessários, essa é a história de sua primeira palmada)

**#25 **/O Flagrante / Edward e Bella / C / +S

(Carlisle deu a Edward permissão pra comprar a cama mas em consideração ao chefe Swan e também por sua educação antiquada não deu permissão para aproveitá-la)

**#26** /Ensinando Compaixão / Edward / D / +S

(Qual será a reação de Carlisle ao saber que Edward fez questão de revelar a Jacob sobre seu casamento com Bella poucos minutos antes de uma batalha perigosa)

**#27** /Lição de segurança / Bella / D / +S

(Bella volta de moto de La Push até a casa dos Cullen. O que Carlisle acha dessa sua aventura mesmo depois Esme ter deixado claro em PI que se já fosse sua filha teria sido punida por dirigir o veículo perigoso?)

HÁ UMA FALHA NA LISTA, OBRIGADA POR ME AVISAR, O #5 SE REPETE ENTÃO POR FAVOR AO VOTAR #5 COLOQUE O NOME DA FIC, DESCULPEM-ME

**A/N: Deixe-me o review com o n° de votação da fic que você escolheu, depois é só contar os votos e a próxima fic a votação vai até terça-feira se houverem pelo menos 10 votos para serem contados, a fic será postada na quarta à noite ou quinta de manhã.**

**Atenção votos logados valem 2 pontos**


	15. Votação encerrada

**VOTAÇÃO ENCERRADA**

**A Fic vencedora foi #11. Volterra Nunca Mais**

**Eu adorei a coisa toda da votação, vocês me deixaram surpresa e empolgada, Vocês merecem que todas sejam escritas, pra ser sincera eu amo todas, são como meus Bebês, não consigo escolhe-las.**

**Amo escrever sobre Jasper, é complexo e desafiante escrever sobre ele.**

**Amo escrever Rosalie como eu sempre a imaginei, sempre vejo toda sua implicância com Edward como excesso de zelo pelo caçula, e ciúmes dos pais, lembrem-se que foram um típico casal de filhos por um certo tempo.**

**Amo escrever sobre Alice, todo esse jogo de visões mais decisões que podem mudá-las, tornam a escrita inteligente e trabalhosa dando uma sensação de capacidade no fim de tudo.**

**Amo escrever sobre Emmett, é pura diversão é como se eu pudesse vê-lo, às vezes estou escrevendo algo que eu planejei, daí é como se tivesse vida própria e começasse a aprontar dentro da minha cabeça, chega ser estranho é como se eu estivesse assistindo a algo e apenas relatando.**

**Amo escrever sobre Edward, ele é tão dado à reações exageradas que sinto que ele pode fazer qualquer coisa e ainda assim encontrar uma razão pra isso, dá uma sensação de liberdade escrever sobre ele.**

**Esme e Carlisle são minha paixão, eles são o sentido de tudo.**

**Quando comecei a ler Spank Fic, eu como vocês, me divertia muito com as palmadas e surras, até que percebi que as minhas prediletas eram aquelas em que Carlisle e Esme estavam mais presentes, em que haviam o relato dos seus sentimentos que fazem com nós mesmos queiramos dar umas palmadas nos filhos deles, e não permite que a Fic, seja abusiva e violenta, e sim seja uma simples história de família e intimidades domésticas, afinal quem de nós aqui nunca levou umas palmadas na vida?**

**Eu amo todos vocês, seu apoio é minha inspiração, seus reviews são meu combustível, o carinho e a admiração de vocês me fazem uma pessoa muito feliz.**

**Queridos Fãs**

**Gostaria de prometer aqui, que escreverei todas ao mesmo tempo, mas não posso.**

**Gostaria de prometer aqui que escreverei e postarei todos os dias, mas em razão do tempo, não posso.**

**Gostaria de prometer aqui, que todas as Fics serão tão boas quanto as outras ou até melhores, mas cada um tem um gosto, é impossível agradar a todos, sendo assim, não posso.**

**Mas há algumas coisas que posso prometer...**

**Que nunca esquecerei de que o primeiro capítulo de PPF, ficou as moscas até que o incentivo de cada um de vocês, empurrou cada capítulo dela a um final extraordinário.**

**Que nunca esquecerei de que PI, só saiu do papel porque vocês pediram por mais.**

**Que sempre serei humilde a ponto de implorar por cada review de vocês.**

**Que escreverei todas as fics da lista cada uma a seu tempo e sempre com votação.**

**Que todas elas serão escritas de coração, e que sempre farei o meu melhor pra vocês. **

**Obrigada e obrigada, nelluca.**

**Preview de VNM**

Edaward saiu de casa, pra perseguir Victória deixando seus pais malucos, mas o pior de tudo mesmo foi ir à Volterra e não só chamar a atenção dos Volture como tentar acabar com a própria vida, Volterra nunca mais, vai mostrar o lado da história que Lua Nova escondeu, a reação dos seus pais.

Obrigada por votarem, agora entre no meu profile, acesse Volterra Nunca Mais, e divirta-se.

Vejo vocês nos reviews do primeiro capítulo, "A Descoberta" - POV Carlisle.


End file.
